De repente,apaixonados!
by Catherine Crawfield
Summary: Adaptação do livro de Wendy Etherington.Durante sua vida Gina Weasley evitara homens perigosos,e apreciava a proteção dos irmãos,que mantinham seus pretendentes a distância.Mas quando o bombeiro Harry Potter chega a cidade.Resumo completo no 1ºcapítulo.
1. Capítulo 1

**Resumo: Durante toda a vida Gina Weasley evitara homens perigosos, e secretamente apreciava a superproteção dos irmãos, que mantinham seus pretendentes a distância. Mas quando o sexy bombeiro Harry Potter chega a cidade, Gina repensa sua posição a respeito dos perigos e resolve arriscar-se no amor...**

**Harry Potter não procura amor: quer fazer uma brilhante carreira profissional e mudar-se para uma cidade grande. Está ali só de passagem... Mas Gina está começando a fazê-lo mudar de idéia...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO I<strong>

- Venha cá, Fofa! - pediu Ginevra Weasley, encarrapitada no galho do grande carvalho, segurando-se com uma das mãos e estendendo a outra para os ramos mais altos.

Fofa, enroscada bem acima, era uma gata persa mestiça, que piscou os olhos cor de topázio em sua direção.

- O que esperava, Gina? - murmurou a jovem para si mesma. - Que esse felino maluco caísse em seus braços, depois de ficar dependurado nessa árvore por duas horas e meia? As coisas não são fáceis assim.

E por certo não para ela, finalizou em pensamento.

- Chamei o Corpo de Bombeiros, meu bem - avisou Roland, o dono de Fofa, falando alto para se fazer ouvir. - Fique calma, Gina!

Ela quase caiu e precisou se segurar com força para não entrar em pânico.

- Talvez tenha se precipitado, Roland - gritou para baixo, tentando enxergá-lo entre os ramos espessos.

Roland Patterson, proprietário da loja de animais vizinha da butique de Gina,sorriu com prazer, os olhos castanhos brilhando.

Gina logo percebeu por que fora tão importante para ele chamar os bombeiros. Roland adorava o uniforme!

Havia quase dois anos, ela e o amigo eram negociantes estabelecidos na rua principal de Baxter, estado da Geórgia. Como a confeitaria, a academia de ginástica e a floricultura, haviam recebido empréstimos generosos da administração da cidade, de acordo com o plano de expansão urbano para o centro.

Gina adorava sua loja que chamara de Modas Weasley, e a independência que lhe dava, apesar de seus irmãos superprotetores terem discutido cada item do contrato que assinara para o empréstimo.

Isso a fez lembrar que logo chegariam, com suas sirenes potentes e luzes do Corpo de Bombeiros de Baxter.

- Por favor, que não tragam o carro com a escada - rezou em voz baixa.

Ficou petrificada ao visualizar-se, descendo os degraus da escada de bombeiros, e metade da cidade olhando-a, comentando sobre a lingerie que usava.

Ante o pensamento desagradável, subiu em mais um galho da árvore, renovando as esperanças de recuperar a gata fujona.

- Venha, Fofa - implorou, estendendo as mãos para o animal teimoso.

Porém o bichano continuou a lamber a pata, com toda a calma.

Com medo que o nervoso Roland chamasse os bombeiros por causa de uma trivialidade, subira no carvalho gigante a fim de pegar a gatinha. Podia enfrentar crises, pensou ela, e sem a ajuda dos irmãos. Entretanto Roland acabara fazendo o que mais temia.

Gina ouviu o som da sirene a distância.

- Droga! - resmungou.

Pensou em descer correndo da árvore que levara trinta minutos para escalar, mas ao olhar em direção à grama verde de verão, mudou de idéia. Engoliu em seco e perguntou-se como tivera a coragem de subir tão alto.

E o pior era que uma pequena multidão se reunira na calçada. Duas senhoras idosas esticavam os pescoços magros em sua direção, e alguns garotos dançavam ao redor de Roland, gritando:

- Pula! Pula!

As pessoas que passavam, paravam, apontavam para o alto e comentavam algo inaudível.

Gina apoiou a testa de encontro ao enorme tronco do carvalho, e maldisse sua impetuosidade. Lutara toda a vida contra a mentalidade heróica de sua família, e tentara ser cautelosa e sensata. O pai perdera a vida em um incêndio, como herói, sem pensar no caos emocional e financeiro em que deixaria os filhos. Os irmãos,

Charles e Gui, que eram bombeiros, e Rony, o policial, tudo faziam, no dia-a-dia, para manter a lenda paterna, enquanto ela, ao contrário, tentava levar uma vida comum.

A mãe jamais se recuperara inteiramente da perda do marido, e mudara-se para outra cidade havia alguns anos. Gina trabalhava, pagava seus impostos atendia as clientes, e saía a cada quinze dias, nos sábados, com as amigas, enquanto se preocupava muito com os irmãos e suas profissões perigosas.

Era a responsável pelos estoques e contabilidade, enfim, sua vida era bastante ocupada. Por que então decidira executar seu próprio ato heróico da semana e tentar resgatar aquela gata boba? Se pelo menos Roland não houvesse se mostrado tão desesperado...

- Não pule, querida! - gritou alguém lá em baixo. Gina olhou na direção da voz e viu uma das senhoras idosas.

- Não vou pular - gritou, furiosa com os meninos que continuavam a dizer aquilo.

- Fique calma - berrou a mesma senhora. - Lembre-se de que a vida é maravilhosa! Você tem muito que viver!

Gina fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. A velha pensava que queria terminar com tudo... pulando de um carvalho no meio do parque? Deus! Sentindo-se ridícula, apontou para Fofa no galho mais alto.

- Só quero pegar a gata - explicou.

- Não precisa inventar desculpas, querida - replicou a senhora com expressão preocupada.

Gina cerrou os dentes com raiva.

- Não estou...

- Amamos você!

Afastando as folhas para olhar melhor a mulher intrometida, percebeu que era uma estranha. Por certo, refletiu, se fosse alguma conhecida sua, saberia que não era do tipo suicida.

- Quero pegar o gato - repetiu, subindo mais um galho para se aproximar de Fofa.

A pequena multidão soltou exclamações, e a criançada gritou em coro, ainda mais alto:

- Pula! Pula!

A mesma senhora ergueu as mãos em desespero.

- Pare! Não se mexa!

Então o Corpo de Bombeiros chegou, com a escada muito alta, e mais um carro-pipa e uma ambulância.

Gina suspirou resignada, sentando-se no galho grosso e encostando as costas no tronco enorme.

- Bem, Fofa - resmungou para a gata, muito solene, nos ramos acima. - Conseguiu o show completo.

O capitão Gui Weasley, seu irmão mais velho, saltou do caminhão, assim como Carlinhos, o mais moço cinco anos. Outros bombeiros foram descendo dos demais veículos, todos à espera das instruções de seu líder.

Afastando o rosto da cena humilhante, Gin imaginou, de modo ausente, quando chegaria seu terceiro irmão, o policial.

Com o estômago roncando, lembrou-se de que ainda não almoçara. Fofa aproximou-se, encostou a cabeça em seu colo, e começou a ronronar nervosa.

Também devia estar faminta, a essa altura, refletiu Gina. Afagou a orelha da bichana e disse:

- Poderia ter sido mais sensata há uns vinte minutos, e ter-nos poupado essa confusão.

Fofa enroscou-se no seu colo, acomodando-se.

- Ai! - gritou Gina, afastando o braço, quando ura galho mais fino a arranhou.

Ante o gesto brusco, a multidão voltou a soltar exclamações de pânico, a senhora atarantada gritou, e a criançada cantou com mais vigor o eterno refrão.

- Pula! Pula!

- Gina? - berrou uma voz conhecida. Ela acenou para Gui.

- Estou aqui!

- Não pretende pular, certo?

- Hoje não.

- Pode descer sozinha?

- Se acha que posso...

- Gina...

A voz do irmão soou severa, como só acontecia quando queria forçá-la a desistir de alguma idéia travessa.

- Estou descendo - avisou ela.

Apoiou o pé em um galho mais baixo, usando uma das mãos, enquanto segurava Fofa debaixo do outro braço.

Entretanto a gata se assustou com o movimento, e enfiou as unhas afiadas na pele de Gina, saltando para um outro galho, enquanto a moça fazia uma careta de dor, e tentava recuperar o equilíbrio.

Suor frio porejou de sua fronte, enquanto sussurrava com os dentes semicerrados:

- Isso não teve graça, Fofa!

- Pula! Pula!

- Calem a boca! - berrou, entre frustrada e envergonhada. Um filete de sangue escorria pelo seu braço. Voltou-se para cima, e disse para à gata:

- Agora é cada uma por si!

Começou a descer, mas logo ouviu um barulho conhecido. A escada! Recostou-se de novo, e gemeu:

- Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo?

A gata ronronou.

- Concordo, Fofa.

- O meu nome é Harry, meu bem, não Fofa. Quer me dar sua mão?

Gina voltou a cabeça, surpresa, ante a voz desconhecida, profunda e sensual, e fez outra careta de dor. Fitou o homem que falara, logo um galho abaixo,

e que tinha olhos verdes .A mesma cor da esmeralda que sua mãe usava, pensou. A tez era morena, com cabelos negros, e possuía ombros largos e braços musculosos.

Surpreendida com a aparição, quase perdeu o equilíbrio, mas ele a segurou pelo pulso, em um gesto rápido e decidido, transmitindo-lhe um intenso calor por

todo o corpo.

- Segure firme, meu bem - disse ele. - Quero impressionar meu capitão.

Gina piscou diversas vezes. Claro! Era o novo bombeiro e paramédico que Gui mencionara na semana anterior, no jantar de domingo. Dissera que o rapaz era de uma pequena cidade da Louisiana, e muito ambicioso.

Outro herói, pensou Gina, desanimada. Mas, afinal, ia salvá-la nesse instante, e não pretendia discutir.

- Peguei-a - disse Harry. - Vamos!

Ela sorriu e alcançou a escada que balançava. Enlaçou o pescoço do novo bombeiro, e o calor de seu corpo voltou a deixá-la zonza. Cheirava a almíscar e pinho e, por certo, fizera a barba nessa manhã, O corpo era rijo e forte e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Gina sentiu-se atraída por um homem, disposta a desafiar a superproteção dos irmãos, e até sua própria reputação.

Sorrindo, ele deslizou o olhar pelo corpo trêmula que segurava e murmurou:

- Esse é o tipo de salvamento que gosto de fazer.

O coração de Gina disparou. Havia muito tempo ninguém a fitava desse modo audacioso... Todos tinham medo de enfrentar a fúria de seus irmãos. Mas ousou retribuir o olhar também com admiração.

Harry não era um modelo de beleza masculina, refletiu, porém chamava muita atenção, com tantos músculos e a pele morena. A camiseta vermelha do Corpo de Bombeiros de Baxter ajustava-se como uma segunda pele ao tórax musculoso, e a calça preta do uniforme moldava as pernas longas de modo viril.

Mesmo um degrau abaixo na escada, parecia bem mais alto que ela, e...

Então, um pensamento surgiu como um raio, e Gina lembrou-se.

- Não se esqueça de Fofa!

Harry relanceou um olhar para o alto, e sugeriu:

- Que tal cuidarmos de você primeiro? Depois pegaremos a gata.

Gina lançou um olhar para Fofa, como a dizer que era bem-feito para ela, e tratou de acompanhá-lo.

Em segundos atingiram o solo e foram saudados por uma salva de palmas, gritos de júbilo. Gina ergueu o rosto para era mesmo muito alto, pensou.

- Tudo bem com você? - ele perguntou, com um sorriso devastador.

Ela apenas sorriu, sentindo um nó na garganta e, antes de desmaiar, pensou novamente: Por que isso aconteceu comigo?

Na calçada, Harry a tomou nos braços, enquanto vários pensamentos o assaltavam. Essa era uma moça especial e, por certo, não para ele, um selvagem.

Durante anos estudara na escola paroquial das freiras de Santa Catarina, que sempre ameaçavam expulsá-lo. Seus avós o faziam esfregar o chão do bar-restaurante que possuíam e diziam que Harry não tinha jeito.

Fitou o lindo rosto oval de Gina e, considerou o contraste entre a expressão angelical e a calcinha vermelha que ela usava. Conseguira ver esse detalhe, quando subira na árvore.

Gui Weasley aproximou-se correndo.

- Gina?

Nome perfeito para um anjo, refletiu Harry, mas logo ergueu a cabeça, surpreso.

- Gina! - repetiu. - Sua irmã?

Quando Gui aquiesceu com um gesto, Harry percebeu por que os olhos castanhos da jovem pareciam conhecidos. O capitão o fitava com uma versão preocupada.

- Vamos levá-la para a ambulância - comandou Gui. Charles já se aproximara também, dizendo:

- A maca!

- Gina só desmaiou - explicou o mais velho.

Os dois se entreolharam com ar de entendimento e afeto, e Carlinhos sorriu.

- É claro, pobrezinha.

Com cuidado, Harry acomodou a irmã sobre a maca que retirou da ambulância, tomando seu pulso. Os batimentos cardíacos estavam um tanto apressados. Colocou uma máscara de oxigênio sobre seu rosto, e perguntou a Guilherme:

- Ela já desmaiou outras vezes?

- Sim - replicou Carlinhos.

Harry pegou um estetoscópio e examinou o coração de Gina, tentando ignorar o movimento suave dos seios, e o calor de sua pele. Já atendera outras moças atraentes, mas jamais se sentira tão perturbado, refletiu. Nunca um sorriso e

intensos olhos castanhos tinham deixado seus joelhos bambos.

Notou um pequeno corte no antebraço, e aplicou anti-séptico.

- Está grávida? - perguntou aos irmãos.

De punhos cerrados, Carlinhos levantou-se de um salto.

- É melhor que não esteja! - rosnou. Gui segurou o irmão pelo ombro.

- Calma, mano. É claro que não.

- Como pode saber? - questionou Charles com os olhos semicerrados.

- Porque você ou Rony já teriam matado o sujeito.

De modo instintivo, Harry afastou as mãos de Gina. Bem, pensou com seus botões, qualquer interesse na irmã do chefe seria uma péssima estratégia.

- Ela tende a desmaiar sempre que fica muito nervosa - explicou Gui. -

- Meu Deus! - gritou um homem, surgindo entre a pequena multidão, e atirando-se sobre as pernas de Gina. - Ela vai morrer!

Harry agarrou o sujeito pelo braço e fez que se afastasse da paciente. Seu físico possante sempre impunha respeito, ainda mais com um tipo franzino como

aquele.

O homem o fitou de modo assustado, afastando as lágrimas dos olhos castanhos, e murmurou:

- Mas, Gina...

- Acalme-se, Roland - disse Gui, um tanto exasperado com o rompante. - PVM significa Prolapso da Válvula Mitral, isto é, o coração não libera o sangue completamente, e o estresse às vezes agrava a situação.- Roland fitou Gui com um olhar que, para Harry, pareceu de adoração, e segurou o braço do capitão.

- Verdade? - murmurou o dono da casa de animais. - Que fascinante!

Gui afastou-se da mão de Roland como se houvesse se queimado com uma panela de água fervente.

- Carlinhos? - chamou Harry, afastando-se da maca por um segundo.

- Sim?

- Aquele sujeito... - falou em voz baixa - ...estava... flertando com Gui?

- Sim. É Roland Patterson. O proprietário da loja de animais que ligara para o Corpo de Bombeiros, refletiu Harry.

- Devia vé-lo quando encontra Rony - continuou Steve. - Adora policiais mais do que bombeiros.

- Não brinque!

Mas Roland já se aproximava, gesticulando muito e perguntando:

- E Fofa? Não vão salvá-la?

- A gata - explicou Harry, ao ver Gui franzir a testa.

- Vou cuidar disso - falou Carlinhos.

Afastou-se, ao mesmo tempo em que uma senhora idosa se aproximava, entregando um cartão de visitas para Gui. Por cima do ombro do chefe. Harry leu:

"Aconselhamento para Crises".

- Deve encorajá-la a marcar uma hora em meu escritório o mais breve possível, capitão. O fato de ela ter subido na árvore é um grito de socorro - disse a senhora.

- Gina não é suicida, senhora - replicou Ben, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. - Apenas impulsiva.

A velha fitou-o com um olhar duro.

- Entregue meu cartão a ela, por favor. - E foi-se embora.

- Raios! - exclamou Gui, fitando a irmã na maca, que girou a cabeça, lutando para despertar. - Como será que se mete nessas confusões?

Porém Harry pensava que o incidente fora muito divertido e, sem dúvida, o mais excitante que lhe acontecera, desde que chegara à cidade havia duas semanas. Já se imaginava colocando no currículo: "salvamento com escada". Isso seria um ponto a seu favor quando tentasse ingressar no departamento de bombeiros em Atlanta, no ano seguinte. Baxter seria uma boa alavanca em sua carreira, e sabia que iria aprender muito com Gui, que só parecia perder a calma quando se tratava da irmã.

Voltou a fitar a jovem, checando o pulso de novo, só para tocá-la. Era uma linda moça, magra, com delicados pezinhos de unhas pintadas. E engraçada também, lembrou-se. Tivera vontade de rir quando ela respondera ao irmão que não pretendia pular da árvore nesse dia.

Pena estar fora de seu alcance, refletiu, mas, afinal, famílias protetoras nunca o tinham impedido de conquistar uma garota...

De repente Gina abriu os olhos e encarou Jack, a poucos centímetros de distância da máscara de oxigênio.

- Que negócio é este? - murmurou, arrancando a máscara e fitando-o, por um segundo sem reconhecê-lo. Depois sorriu.

- Oh! É você de novo.

- Harry Potter - murmurou ele, muito interessado e tratando de examinar-lhe as pupilas. - Como se sente?

Ela corou, lembrando que desmaiara em seus braços. Será que também sentira a mesma atração?, perguntou-se Harry. Ou estaria apenas envergonhada?

Mas Gui já segurava a mão da irmã.

- Deu-me um susto danado, Gina! O que fazia naquela árvore? Arriscando o pescoço por causa de um gato maluco?

- Estou bem -respondeu Gina, fitando o novo bombeiro.

- Acho que foi o calor...

Calor?, repetiu Harry em pensamento.

- Não está sendo cuidadosa - continuou Gui, com ar de desaprovação. Então Harry percebeu que continuava agachado ao lado da maca, quase tocando o nariz de Gina, e tratou de se afastar. O que estava pensando?Recriminou-se. Derretendo-se pela irmã do capitão bem na frente dele? Não podia ser assim maluco! Tratou de recolher seu material.

- Os médicos disseram que não preciso de remédios - replicou Gina, afastando a mão de Gui. - Não desmaiava desde que você e Carlinhos foram chamados para o incêndio em Monroe.

O irmão passou-lhe os dedos nos cabelos.

- Não acredito que subiu naquela árvore. É tão delicada e...

- Delicada? - Gina ergueu os olhos para o céu, deslizou da maca, e ajeitou o vestido. - Por favor, pare com isso!

- Ora! Fui eu que tirei uma pessoa de uma árvore de dez metros de altura! Sei o que digo! - rosnou Gui.

- Não foi você, mas Harry - corrigiu Gina, fazendo uma careta para o irmão.

Voltou-se para o novo bombeiro e sorriu agradecida. Harry sentiu um calor abrasador percorrer-lhe o corpo. Deus! A garota era uma tentação!

Charles aproximou-se, com a gata Fofa debaixo do braço.

- Eis Fofa - anunciou. - Sã e salva!- Gui suspirou.

- Devolva-a para Roland, e vamos embora. Parece que esta emergência acabou.

Gina e Carlinhos fizeram continência ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, capitão!

- Vamos lá, tenente - sibilou Gui, sem achar graça na brincadeira.

Harry voltou-se para Gina a tempo de vê-la dar as costas e se afastar.

Quando a multidão de curiosos começou a avançar em sua direção, ela deu meia-volta e caminhou para a frente da ambulância. Harry a seguiu, até chegarem ao carvalho.

- Onde estão meus sapatos? - gemeu a garota.

- Como são? - perguntou Harry.

Ela voltou-se, só então percebendo sua presença. Pôs as mãos nos quadris e perguntou:

- Quantos pares de sapatos está vendo por aqui? Se encontrar um, são os meus.

Continuou a procura, resmungando sobre a falta de bom senso dos , pequena, engraçada, independente, atrevida e... delicada, como

dissera Gui, Harry sorriu consigo mesmo. Era preciso dar tempo ao tempo...

Seguiu atrás de Gina, enquanto ela dava a volta no frondoso carvalho e viu um par de sandálias de saltos altos.

- São esses, ma petite? - gritou, erguendo os objetos e sorrindo.

- Sim, obrigada.

Gina recebeu as sandálias e calçou-as. Depois endireitou o corpo e sorriu também. A raiva desaparecera dos olhos castanhos, que agora brilhavam com

inteligência e encanto.

- Gui disse que você é cajun - falou, referindo-se ao nome dado pelas pessoas na Louisiana, aos descendentes dos colonizadores franceses. - Não

entendo quase nada de francês, por-Lunto precisa traduzir.

- Chamei-a de "minha menina". O francês falado em minha região é um pouco diferente do tradicional. - Harry aproximou-se para fitá-la nos olhos.

Era muito alto, o que constituía um ponto a seu favor para o trabalho de bombeiro, mas às vezes intimidava as mulheres.

Gina quase perdeu o equilíbrio, e ele a segurou pela cintura.

- Vai desmaiar de novo?

De modo instintivo, pressionou os dedos em seu pescoço para sentir as batidas do coração. Deus! Estava procedendo como um animal selvagem!

Censurou-se. Tentando flertar com a moça, quando ela não se sentia nada bem.

Estudara muito para se tornar bombeiro e paramédico, e tinha cinco anos de experiência. Por que agia agora de modo tão leviano?

Gina piscou diversas vezes, e deu um passo atrás.

- Estou bem. São essas sandálias de saltos. Quase perdi o equilíbrio.

- Precisa ir ao médico - recomendou Harry.

- Fale mais alguma coisa em francês - pediu Gina, ignorando o comentário.

Sem querer insistir em um assunto que, afinal, não era da sua conta, Harry tratou de obedecer.

- Ange. Significa "anjo".

- Gostei - replicou ela, sorrindo.

De novo a excitação apossou-se de Harry. Gina conseguia deixá-lo louco!

Com voz rouca, murmurou:

- Combina com você.

Ela soltou uma risada e caminhou pela grama.

- Não tenho certeza.

Em questão de segundos estariam de novo sob as vistas dos irmãos vigilantes, e Harry sabia que não lhe restava muito tempo.

- Talvez possamos tomar um drinque ou jantar qualquer dia desses? - sugeriu.

Ela parou de andar e voltou-se para encará-lo.

- Não tenho encontros com rapazes.

Harry franziu a testa. Como era possível? Uma moça tão linda... Como se compreendesse sua perplexidade, Gina deu-lhe um tapinha amigável no braço.

- Desculpe. Encontros para mim são motivo de muita confusão.

* * *

><p><strong>Bom esse foi o primeiro capítulo,espero que gostem.<strong>


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

A idéia de se envolver em confusão e briga voltou a assaltar Gina no dia seguinte, enquanto desembrulhava a mercadoria em seu depósito.

- Não me mandaram os pijamas curtos com detalhes em couro nem as camisolas com estampa de leopardo, outra vez!

O Palácio do Couro, "a melhor qualidade, direto de Austin", estava querendo arranjar problemas. Mas antes que Gina tivesse tempo de pegar o telefone e

passar um sermão em Bud, o proprietário, a sineta sobre a porta da frente soou.

- Fiona!

Gina apressou-se a deixar o depósito, trancando a porta. Contratara a assistente havia um mês, e ainda não confiava o suficiente para pô-la a par de seu segredo.

Bem sabia que, nos tempos atuais, era arcaico esconder seu estoque de lingerie sexy, mas o conselho administrativo de Baxter não era muito progressista.

Quando Skyler propusera uma loja de lingerie, dois anos atrás, a idéia fora prontamente recusada pelos membros do conselho, e o prefeito CoUins, embora não fosse um tradicionalista, baixara a cabeça ante a decisão da maioria.

Pessoalmente, Gina achava que a primeira-dama de Baxter, a Sra. CoUins, ficaria maravilhosa com um baby-doll rosa-choque, mas não ousara dizer isso às pessoas que comandavam as licenças para comércio na cidade. Então, a loja que deveria ter sido chamada de Instinto Animal, transformara-se em Modas Weasley, e O Segredo, a butique por detrás da butique, nascera.

O Segredo era assunto confidencial de um pequeno grupo da cidade, constituído pelas mulheres de mente aberta. Gina sabia que em breve teria que

colocar Fiona a par disso, então concluiu que lhe mostrar a fatura do Palácio do Couro seria um bom início.

Quando chegou à sala da frente, avistou Fiona Jingle dependurando um estoque de vestidos nos cabides.

- Bom dia - saudou a assistente em tom brusco. - Decidi arrumar as roupas em liquidação.

O contraste entre os vestidos floridos e o estilo dark de Fiona melhoraram o

humor de Gina.

- Maravilhoso! - aprovou.

Fiona puxou uma mecha de cabelos negros para trás da orelha, e os

berloques que usava nos brincos, pulseiras e cinto, tilintaram. Gina sorriu consigo mesma, a funcionária tinha seu estilo próprio, sem dúvida, e não iria ficar chocada

com a descoberta do segredo da lingerie.

A jovem assistente franziu o nariz para os vestidos vaporosos, cheios de laços e rendas.

- Pensou na minha idéia da semana passada? Quero dizer, algumas de suas clientes devem gostar de um vestido preto básico.

- É uma ótima idéia - replicou Gina, pensando na quantidade de rendas e couro que tinha guardados no depósito. - Aliás, quero lhe dar um presente.

Retornou ao depósito e começou a remexer nas caixas. Entre três pares de calças de couro vermelho e uma pilha de calcinhas de napa branca, encontrou uma calça de couro preto.

Ergueu-a até a cintura, e estudou seu reflexo no espelho na parede. Ela e Fiona eram quase do mesmo tamanho, entretanto...

- É demais! - sussurrou, imaginando-se com aquela roupa bem justa no corpo, as taxas prateadas nas coxas, que brilhavam à luz difusa do depósito. Seus

cabelos ruivos fariam um contraste fabuloso, e...

Sorriu e balançou a cabeça, ante o absurdo da idéia.

- Isso mesmo, Gina. Talvez possa usá-la no show de modas da igreja, na semana próxima, ou no baile da vizinhança - resmungou com ironia.

Mantinha sua rebeldia apenas nas roupas de baixo, que costumavam ser vermelhas ou negras, e pelo menos isso a deixava contente. Entretanto, subir no

carvalho para salvar o gato, fora um belo gesto, porém audacioso, refletiu.

Colocando a calça debaixo do braço, saiu de depósito, voltando a trancar a porta.

Aproximou-se de Fiona, que arregalou os olhos.

- De onde veio isto?

Gina estendeu a peça diante da funcionária.

- Encomendei para você.

Fiona largou a pilha de blusas cor-de-rosa e azul-anil que pretendia arrumar,

como se essas estivessem em chamas, e esticou a mão para a calça, de maneira

reverente.

- Está brincando!

Um sorriso de prazer aflorou aos lábios de Gina, e a sineta da porta voltou a soar.

Harry Potter, com seus ombros largos, cabelos negros, olhos cor de esmeralda, surgiu à sua frente.

Gina lembrou-se do convite dele, e isso lhe provocou um frêmito de emoção.

Com freqüência imaginava se algum homem um dia surgiria para desafiar seus irmãos, conquistá-la, e...

Tratou de pôr a cabeça no lugar, dando de ombros. Ela o alertara no dia anterior. Por que estaria ali, sorrindo daquele jeito? Seus avisos espantavam todos

os pretendentes, e isso nunca a tinha incomodado. Não precisava das complicações de um homem em sua vida, nem de ninguém para esquentar o outro lado da cama.

Muito menos um bombeiro, refletiu.

Os poucos cavalheiros a quem concedera o privilégio de ficar em sua cama algumas noites, não primavam pela coragem. Um deles se mudara de repente para a Flórida. O outro resolvera ser padre, embora essa explicação houvesse sido dada por seu irmão Rony, portanto Gina não tinha muita certeza da veracidade.

Além do mais, corriam lendas pela cidade que diziam que o infeliz fora ameaçado por todos os irmãos Weasley, e tratara de fugir, apavorado. Gina não

lamentava a fuga do primeiro namorado para a Flórida, nem o fim do romance com o futuro padre, que, na verdade, vivia babando para todas as mulheres de Baxter.

Concordara com a atitude dos irmãos, e fora um alívio.

Como única moça no meio de muitos marmanjos, por certo tivera seus momentos de frustração, mas ter-se livrado de rapazes indesejáveis sem precisar fazer isso pessoalmente, fora uma bênção, refletiu.

Entretanto Harry Potter era uma outra história, era uma grande tentação, pensou. Só então se lembrou de que ainda segurava a calça de couro. Como iria explicar tal ultraje em sua loja bem- comportada?

Parando à sua frente, ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

- Bom dia, angel.

Ela sentiu as faces em fogo, e um enorme desejo físico a possuiu. Isso não é bom, raciocinou. Harry era o último na terra por quem deveria se interessar, sem dúvida aventureiro e... heróico. A lembrança do pai morto em ação era um grande alerta, entretanto a libido falava mais alto e impedia que usasse de bom senso.

Fiona também não escapara ao fascínio do novo bombeiro de Baxter e continuava parada, de queixo caído.

Gina tentou agir com naturalidade, enquanto lutava para arrumar uma desculpa para a calça de couro.

- Harry Potter, esta é minha assistente, Fiona Jingle. Enquanto se apertavam as mãos, Gina refletia sobre a atração que ele lhe despertava. Por que esse homem a afetava tanto? Talvez estivesse lidando demais com lingerie sexy, e isso a deixasse inquieta, ponderou.

Sim, devia ser isso, concluiu com desespero. Essa era a melhor desculpa.

Vivia preocupada com roupas íntimas sensuais, e isso a deixara excitada. Então Harry aparecera e... bum\ atração instantânea. Um só representante do sexo masculino não podia causar tanta confusão mental em uma mulher, em especial quando ela jurara se afastar dos homens, principalmente dos perigosos.

- Com certeza há um estoque de roupas bem diversificado em sua loja, cheri - comentou Harry, observando cada detalhe da calça de couro preto.

Por mais elegante que fosse sua loja, não sobreviveria sem a receita ganha

com a lingerie, refletiu Gina. Harry não podia saber do seu segredo. Trabalhava com seus irmãos, era um completo estranho e... homem, é claro.

Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Fiona falou:

- Oh! Não é isso, Sr. Potter. Gina encomendou essa peça para mim. Não vendemos esse tipo de roupa.

Sorrindo, Gina entregou a calça para a assistente, que a salvara sem saber.

- Por que não experimenta?

Fiona tratou de se retirar, mas antes lançou um longo e sonhador olhar para Harry.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo - disse, o rubor do rosto contrastando com as roupas escuras que usava.

- Foi todo meu - replicou Harry, sempre sorridente. Aquele mesmo sorriso

no dia anterior deixara Gina nas alturas, apesar de já estar em cima da árvore, e fora isso que a fizera desmaiar. Seu problema de PVM causara-lhe alguns desmaios no passado, porém nenhum tão sério. É claro que Harry não sabia disso, e por certo Gui falara de super-excitação, estresse, etc. Bem, ninguém precisava saber do motivo real do desmaio, concluiu em pensamento.

Fitou Harry a pouca distância.

Ele estendeu a mão e segurou-lhe um anel dos longos cabelos ruivos, dizendo:

- Seus irmãos me disseram que tinham uma irmã. Não pensei que fosse você.

Com um gesto brusco de cabeça, Gina afastou os dedos fortes de seus cabelos, e deu um passo atrás. Os olhos de Harry a deixavam tonta.

Como uma tola, replicou:

- Se está interessado nos meus cabelos,sou ruiva pois todos da minha família são assim se não percebeu.

- Que tal o aperitivo de que falei ontem?- Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Não entendeu, não é? - perguntou ao rapaz.

- O quê?

- Ninguém sai comigo.- Ele franziu a testa.

- Já tem um namorado?

Bem, talvez pudesse sair uma vez, refletiu ela. Os irmãos não precisariam

ficar sabendo. Mas a imagem do namorado número dois surgiu diante de seus olhos, e temeu pelo destino de Harry.

- Não - respondeu depressa. - Não tenho pretendente algum.

- Não gosta de rapazes?

- Não... quero dizer... sim! - Tomou fôlego. - Claro que sim.

- Mas não gosta de mim?

Ela permitiu que o olhar vagasse pelo físico imponente à sua frente, e começou a sentir as batidas aceleradas do coração. Pediu calma a si mesma.

- Gosto, sim, apenas...

- Está com medo? Confusa? - Sempre sorrindo, ele se aproximou ainda mais. - Excitada?

Sim para todas as perguntas, replicou Gina em pensamento. Viu-se arrastada para ele como se fosse um imã, atraída pela confiança em seu olhar e

segurança na voz. Não precisava dessa complicação em sua vida, raciocinou. Não queria gostar de Harry Potter. Entretanto o desejo falava mais alto e por isso,

arriscou uma pergunta:

- Não tem medo dos meus irmãos?

- Não.

Com a impetuosidade própria dos Weasley, ela sorriu. Mas o sino da porta salvou-a de cometer uma imprudência, como, por exemplo, desmaiar de novo ou cair nos braços dele.

Voltando-se, viu um jovem correndo em sua direção, segurando um enorme buque de rosas vermelhas.

- Srta. Weasley, vim declarar meu amor eterno.- Gina fechou os olhos e murmurou:

- De novo não...

- Do que se trata? - perguntou Gina.

- É uma longa história.

- Gina, doce Gina... - recitou o rapazola, de joelhos. - Seus olhos são tão castanhos, seus lábios tão rubros! Por favor não conte aos seus irmãos que estive

aqui, senão logo morrerei!

Conhecendo o procedimento, ela aceitou as rosas e inclinou-se para beijar o jovem na testa. A marca de seu batom cor-de-rosa permaneceu impressa, como

prova de que ele cumprira a missão.

Erguendo-se, o rapaz ficou ruborizado, as sardas na ponta do nariz ainda mais evidentes.

- Obrigado.

- Qual a fraternidade? - quis saber Gina.

- Alfa Kapa Ômega.

- Boa sorte.

- Obrigado de novo, senhorita - assim dizendo, ele saiu correndo.

Gina olhou para o buque. Bem, pelo menos eram doze rosas, refletiu. Pobre rapaz! Devia ter gastado muito com aquilo. Dirigiu-se ao balcão e retirou um vaso de uma prateleira interna. Depois de enchê-lo com água da pia do banheiro, arrumou as rosas e colocou-as perto da máquina registradora. Poderia dar uma flor de brinde a cada cliente nesse dia, pensou. Harry encostou-se no balcão.

- Pode, por gentileza, explicar-me o que foi aquela cena?- Ela o fitou.

Quando desse a resposta, embora ele dissesse não temer seus irmãos, iria retirar o convite que fizera, sem a menor sombra de dúvida.

Pensaria que sua família era louca, e talvez tivesse razão, concluiu. Perder o pai muito cedo tornara todos os Weasley super-protetores.

Entretanto gostava de Harry, refletiu. Sua audácia, energia, seus ombros...

Bem, precisava dar tempo ao tempo. Em voz alta, explicou:

- O que viu foi a cerimônia de iniciação de uma fraternidade escolar.

Harry franziu a testa, e ela achou o gesto encantador. Ele tinha um bom futuro em Baxter, refletiu.

O conselho administrativo votara por um aumento salarial para os bombeiros, policiais e outros servidores públicos, na esperança de atrair bons profissionais à cidade. Gui dissera que Harry era ambicioso, e ela não queria que arriscasse seu emprego por sua causa, mesmo que isso a deixasse triste. Gina sabia que homens perigosos significavam problema em sua vida.

- A bravura faz parte do código de iniciação da maioria das fraternidades - disse - e como se declarar a mim é o mesmo que tentar suicídio, isso me tornou uma espécie de símbolo por aqui. - Ao ver que Harry continuava perplexo, concluiu a história rapidamente. - Os meninos vêm aqui me trazendo flores, declaram seu amor eterno e tratam de escapar, antes que um de meus irmãos os ameace. Faz parte da brincadeira - falou na defensiva.

- Entendi - disse ele, aproximando-se mais dela. - As ameaças feitas pelos seus irmãos são o motivo de não querer sair comigo?

Que gênio! Descobrira, afinal, pensou Gina com sarcasmo.

- E não é o suficiente? - perguntou.

- Não.

Harry a fitava de modo intenso, e isso a fez engasgar e pensar que não seria fácil se afastar dele,

- Harry...

- Adoro o modo como pronuncia meu nome, chérie.

Gina engoliu em seco.

- É muito gentil e, acredite, não digo isso a todos. Além disso mostrou-se bondoso e prestativo.

Heróico, na verdade, pensou, mas nada disse.

- Ainda não tenho certeza se está me elogiando ou insultando.

Bem, refletiu Gina, talvez seus irmãos, como homens também, preferissem adjetivos mais fortes como macho, perigoso e irresistível. Concordava com os dois

primeiros, porém precisaria averiguar sobre o terceiro. Isso a fez lembrar que era necessário se afastar de Harry quanto antes.

- Estou fazendo um elogio - esclareceu - mas Gui é seu chefe, e se sairmos juntos...

- Serei despedido com um pontapé.

- Em um piscar de olhos.

Mas a expressão determinada continuou no rosto másculo, e ela rezou para que concordasse com seu raciocínio e fosse embora. Já gostava muito de Harry

Potter, o que lhe traria sofrimento, portanto precisava evitar o amor com todas as forças.

A porta voltou a se abrir, e Roland Patterson entrou.

- Gina, querida. Acha que vão atirar o rapazinho na piscina? - Parou,

sorrindo para Harry. - Ora! O salvador de minha amiga! Que prazer revê-lo, bombeiro Potter.

Harry empertigou-se, parecendo uma torre diante de Gina e Roland.

- Piscina? - repetiu.

- Sim. Os irmãos de Gina talvez não lhe perdoem.

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito, em tom de reprovação. Embora achasse o comentário de Roland pertinente, precisava defender a família.

- Meus irmãos não atirariam um menino na piscina.- Entretanto, no íntimo, tinha dúvidas.

- Bem, preciso ir embora - disse Harry. - Até logo, chérie. - Virou-se e saiu da loja.

Roland acompanhou-o com o olhar e suspirou;

- Que homem maravilhoso!

Bem, refletiu Gina , pelo menos uma vez na vida Roland não se enganara.

Uma semana depois, Harry se encontrava no Bar do Centro, bebericando um

uísque e pensando na tentação que era Gina Weasley.

Era necessário resistir, entretanto a cada dia isso se tornava mais difícil.

Sempre que lembrava a calcinha vermelha que ela tinha quando a tirara da árvore, ficava muito excitado, e precisava tomar um banho frio. A atração que sentia por Gina era insana e estúpida, porque a moça não estava ao seu alcance.

Passara a semana pensando em procurá-la outra vez, mas seria loucura, Weasley não sairia com um homem como Harry Potter. Seu lugar era

mesmo em um bar, bebendo sozinho.

O assoalho de madeira enegrecida, estava marcado por milhares de passos, por certo de homens como ele, solitários e 25"ilus. A vitrola pré-histórica arranhava os discos, o balcão era limpo, e o bar tinha todos os tipos de bebida. Seus avós o tinham o criado em um local parecido, na Louisiana, portanto sabia avaliar esse tipo de estabelecimento.

Era provável que Gina nem conhecesse o Bar do Centro, pensou. Precisava esquecê-la. Viera a Baxter em busca de respeito e experiência, a fim de passar

para a etapa seguinte de uma carreira.

Há muito sabia que precisava ser independente, desde que os pais tinham

decidido que salvar baleias na ilha Fidji era mais importante que criar um filho, e o tinham deixado aos cuidados dos avós. Após as baleias, os pais dedicaram sua atenção as florestas tropicais, aos icebergs, e depois à campanha em prol das cobaias usadas em experiências no setor de cosméticos.

Havia seis meses que Harry não tinha notícias deles, portanto, naquele momento, bem poderiam estar ensinando culinária aos alunos meus na África.

- Ei, amigo! - gritou o barman, vendo seu copo ainda cheio.

Esse uísque é dos bons. Algum problema?

Era sexta-feira à noite, e o homem sabia que apenas os solitários viriam ao

bar. Estavam por ali meia dúzia de mulheres, Montadas em mesas, e todas pareciam ansiosas por uma aventura, refletiu Jack.

- Tudo bem com o uísque. Preciso trabalhar amanhã cedo e não quero beber demais - explicou Harry para o barman, troncudo e moreno, que tanto podia ter

quarenta como cinqüenta anos.

- Nunca o vi por aqui. É novo na cidade?- Perguntou o homem, querendo entabular conversa.

Harry deu de ombros, deixando de lado o problema de Skyler por um instante.

- Acabei de ingressar no Corpo de Bombeiros de Baxter. - Estendeu a mão. - Muito prazer, Harry Potter.

- Gus Saunders. Sou o proprietário daqui.

Assim dizendo, encheu uma caneca de cerveja, e a fez deslizar pelo balcão polido, até um homem adiante, que devia ser um cliente assíduo, pois aceitou a bebida e logo tomou um gole. Gus sorriu.

- Trabalho rápido poupa tempo.

Harry aquiesceu, concordando com a filosofia que lhe era conhecida. Desde os quatorze anos, devido à sua altura e físico, trabalhara como segurança no bar do avô.

- Bem-vindo a Baxter - sorriu o barman. - Pelo menos ao lado pouco elegante da cidade.

- Merci.

- Seu sotaque não é da Geórgia.

- Sou de St. Francis, Louisiana.

- Cajun?

- Oui.

- Sabe cozinhar? - perguntou Gus. - Fazer pratos cajun"? Nos fins desemana trago uma banda para cá e sirvo almoço. Creio que meus clientes estão fartos de frango.

- Sei. Um cajun que não sabe cozinhar não é autêntico.

A culinária era sua segunda diversão, e com Gina fora dos seus limites, a possibilidade de uma distração o animou.

- Tudo bem - disse a Gus. - Sempre que puder virei ajudá-lo e cozinharei alguma coisa.

- Ótimo! - O barman riu com prazer, e foi atender outros clientes, enquanto mais gente continuava chegando.

- Não tem ajudantes? - quis saber Harry, quando Gus voltou.

- Uma garçonete e um entregador, porém só chegarão mais tarde.

- Quer uma ajuda esta noite?- Gus suspirou.

- Sempre.

- Trabalhei em um bar durante anos - disse Harry, levantando-se.

Só precisava ir para casa e avisar Casey, o rapaz de sardas que fizera a "declaração de amor" à Gina, e que estava passando uns dias em seu apartamento. Quando saíra da butique, encontrara-o trêmulo, escondido atrás de um muro, com medo de ter sido visto pelos irmãos Weasley. Gus interrompeu suas reflexões.

- Não posso pagar muito - disse com relutância.

- Que tal se trabalhar hoje pelo uísque que consumi?

- Trato feito! - apressou-se o barman a responder.

Em questão de minutos, Harry já comandava tudo, permitindo que Gus conversasse e risse com os fregueses. Era um trabalho árduo, mas honesto, conhecido e confortável, pensou o bombeiro.

Até o momento em que uma ruiva entrou no bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nossa ninguém sabe quem é né... <strong>

**O nome do livro é o mesmo nome da fic ok :)**

**Esperem que tenham gostado, comentem !**


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPITULO III**

Harry ficou paralisado, segurando uma caneca de cerveja no ar, antes de entregá-la a um freguês. Gina Weasley entrou no bar como uma suave visão, mas quase todos se voltaram para vê-la, como se sentissem que alguém inocente e digno invadira seu refúgio.

- Ei, amigo! Vai me dar a cerveja ou não? - reclamou o freguês.

Aborrecido por se sentir excitado ante a mera visão de Gina, Harry entregou a bebida, recebendo o dinheiro de modo automático, e guardando na registradora sem nem ao menos contar. O que ela fazia ali? Perguntou-se.

Com o canto do olho, viu-a caminhar para o balcão com gestos hesitantes.

Vestia calça jeans desbotada, camiseta branca, e estava sexy e adorável como nunca. A calça moldava as pernas delgadas e a cintura fina, e mesmo sob as luzes fracas do bar, os cabelos ruivos brilhavam como raios de sol.

Meu Deus! Como a desejo!, pensou ele. Qual era o poder que Gina Weasley possuía sobre sua força de vontade?

Um pequeno demônio invisível sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido que Gui não iria despedi-lo só por conversar com sua irmã.

Claro! Poderiam conversar. Afinal, seu chefe era um homem razoável, e, na verdade, precisaria do apoio do conselho da cidade para despedi-lo. Apenas aja com calma, ordenou a si mesmo.

Seus olhares se encontraram, e o impacto dos olhos castanhos de Gina o fez vibrar da cabeça aos pés, fazendo-o perceber que seria muito difícil manter a

serenidade.

Ela se aproximou, a cabeça um pouco inclinada para o lado, enquanto os dois homens que bebiam no bar levantavam-se como se fossem impulsionados por molas, e ofereciam seus lugares.

Com um gesto de mão Gina agradeceu, dispensando a gentileza, e perguntou a Harry:

- O que faz aqui?

O tom de voz era acusador, e ele teve que reprimir um sorriso. Será que a atração era mútua?Perguntou-se pela milésima vez.

- Sente-se, ma chérie. Não fazia idéia que iria aceitar tão depressa meu convite para um drinque.

- Não vim aqui para vê-lo.

Um ciúme absurdo o dominou, e soube que caíra na armadilha da sedução.

Já se arriscara antes, com outras mulheres. Por que com essa parecia diferente?Questionou-se frustrado.

Por fim, com um breve agradecimento, Gina aceitou o banquinho de um dos fregueses, porém continuou a fitar Harry com suspeita.

- Não me respondeu.

Harry forçou-se para recuperar a razão.

- Como disse?

- Por que está aqui, Harry?

- Ajudo Gus. E você?

Ela olhou para todos os lados e por cima do ombro, depois sorriu.

- Venho sempre aqui.

Enquanto alguns fregueses começavam a fazer pedidos em voz alta, Harry tentava visualizar Gina Weasley saindo do trabalho e vindo ao Bar do Centro pedir um uísque, mas a imagem parecia inverossímil.

Ela não parava de olhar por sobre o ombro, e parecia nervosa.

Estava escondendo alguma coisa, concluiu, e não queria lhe contar. Bem, fazia sentido. Era apenas um estranho, por que ela lhe faria confidências? Afinal, não tinha nada a ver com a vida de Gina.

Fique calmo, ordenou de novo a si mesmo.

- Então, o que vai beber?

Gina apoiou a bolsa sobre o balcão.

- Uma cerveja.

- Que tipo?

- Como?

"Venho sempre aqui", dissera ela, mas Harry começava a duvidar. Nada disse a respeito e continuou:

- Há diversas marcas, escuras, claras, em lata e garrafa. Qual vai ser?

Ela ergueu a mão em um gesto displicente.

- Tanto faz.

Harry apresentou-lhe uma caneca cheia e, após um gole, Gina voltou a sorrir.

- Esta é melhor que a última que tomei.

Ele não conseguia parar de fitá-la. Era mesmo um anjo, e nada tinha a ver com um rato do pântano como ele. A calcinha vermelha que usara era o único indício de um certo liberalismo, refletiu.

Para ocupar-se com alguma coisa, ele pegou uma toalha e começou a polir o balcão. Quando fora a vez que uma mulher o afetara tanto? Nunca.

- Está hipnotizado? - brincou Gina. - Já passou o pano nesta parte mais de dez vezes.

- Sou do tipo agitado, e você me distraiu.

- Não está exausto após um plantão de vinte e quatro horas no Corpo de Bombeiros?

Harry deu de ombros.

- Não. Pude dormir a noite toda. Não há muitas emergências em Baxter.

- E é isso que quer? Ação?

Algo no tom de voz o fez deixar limpar o balcão, e fitou-a com curiosidade.

- Claro. Aceitei a oferta de Gui para trabalhar aqui, porque desejo adquirir experiência para ingressar no Corpo de Bombeiros de uma grande cidade. Atlanta é aqui perto, portanto é uma oportunidade. Sem dúvida não conseguiria nada em minha terra natal.

- Na Louisiana?

- Sim. Nasci em uma pequena cidade perto de Lafayette. St. Francis faz Baxter parecer uma metrópole.

A imagem do bangalô branco de seus avós junto ao riacho repleto de peixes no verão e de mosquitos no inverno, surgiu diante de seus olhos. Sorriu.

- Não tínhamos nem um Corpo de Bombeiros lá. Eu e outro sujeito ajudávamos a combater algum incêndio que surgisse, e a prestar assistência medica de emergência como voluntários.

Gina riu.

- Baxter era assim também. Antigamente meu avô era o único bombeiro com salário. E sua família?

- Meus avós ainda moram em St. Francis. São donos de um bar-restaurante.

Omitiu a história dos pais porque seria muito complicado descrevê-la.

Gina apontou ao redor.

- Por isso se sente tão seguro aqui.

Harry balançou a cabeça em negativa. Segurança era a última coisa que sentia ao lado de Gina, pensou. O impulso de tomá-la em seus braços era forte demais. O que ela faria se isso acontecesse? Vibraria de desejo e prazer?

- Garçom! - gritou um sujeito do outro lado do balcão, interrompendo suas divagações, e impedindo-o de cometer uma loucura ali mesmo, na frente de todos.

- Já vou - respondeu bem alto.

Após olhar mais uma vez para Gina, apressou-se a atender. Quando voltou, o pequeno demônio em seu cérebro já o convencera a convidá-la para dançar. Que mal faria? Gus aproximou-se nesse momento.

- Como vai, senhorita? Nunca a vi por aqui. Sou o dono deste estabelecimento.

Gina apertou a mão do homem, enquanto corava até a raiz dos cabelos. De novo Harry imaginou por que viera até ali.

- Sou Gina Weasley.

- Weasley? - Gus esfregou o queixo, olhando de Harry para ela. - Então é por isso que conhece Harry? Deve ser a irmã mais nova dos bombeiros.

- Sim.

- Grandes sujeitos! - comentou o dono do bar. - O policial...

- Rony.

- ...já quebrou alguns queixos por aqui.- Gina sorriu sem jeito e comentou:

- Normalmente está por perto quando há confusão.

- Certa noite um maluco investiu sobre ele com uma garrafa quebrada. Rony nem titubeou e o desarmou em um piscar de olhos. Foi incrível!

- Posso imaginar. Mas recebeu catorze pontos na testa - replicou ela.

Uma expressão angustiada tomou conta do lindo rosto, e Harry compreendeu seus sentimentos. Já lhe tinham dito que perdera o pai em ação, e como os irmãos continuavam com a saga de profissões perigosas da família, preocupava-se muito com eles.

Gina tomou um gole da cerveja, parecendo mais frágil e só do que nunca.

Bem, pensou Harry, além de bombeiro era paramédico e devia ajudar as pessoas. Olhou para a pista de dança e disse:

- Gus, convidei Gina para dançar. Pode me substituir um pouco?

- Claro. - O patrão examinou o relógio. - A garçonete e o entregador chegarão logo. Divirta-se!

Harry deu a volta no balcão, e postou-se atrás de Gina . O calor e perfume de seu corpo o deixaram zonzo.

- Jamais disse que dançaria com você - murmurou ela. Harry inclinou-se sobre seu ouvido, e fios de cabelos ruivos fizeram cócegas em seu nariz.

- Por favor, angel, dance comigo.

Ela se voltou, e os rostos de ambos ficaram muito próximos. Harry deslizou o olhar para os lábios rosados, e o desejo de beijá-la foi enorme. Tratou de se

autocontrolar. Por fim Gina concordou.

- Está bem.

Antes que mudasse de idéia, ele a tomou pela mão e a conduziu à pista. O espaço era exíguo, e como mais quatro casais dançavam, tiveram que ficar bem

próximos. Harry passou-lhe os braços pela cintura, e Gina pousou as mãos em seu peito.

- Qual a sua altura? - quis saber.

- Um metro e noventa e sete.

Talvez a intimidasse com seu tamanho, ponderou. Era tão pequena e delicada... uma figura de porcelana, que devia ser tocada com muito cuidado. Bem,

estavam apenas dançando, nada de mais, disse a si mesmo.

Mas a verdade era bem diferente, e não podia continuar se enganando. Se

Rony, o Weasley policial, chegasse ali, como era seu costume, não iria gostar do que via.

Harry sufocou um gemido, misto de desejo e frustração. O corpo de Gina era

quente e macio, e desejava sufocá-la em um abraço eterno.

- Não dançava havia muito tempo - disse ela, a cabeça mal atingindo seu

ombro.

Ele inclinou o rosto para fitá-la.

- Eu também.

Os olhos castanhos de Gina estavam embaçados, e sua expressão era ansiosa.

Sem dúvida, refletiu Harry, a atração era mútua. Ela fitou seus lábios, entreabrindo a boca, e ele perdeu o bom senso.

Abaixou ainda mais a cabeça e beijou-a, tentando reter na memória essa carícia, caso fosse a primeira e última entre os dois. Gina entreabriu os lábios e

retribuiu o beijo.

Com um gemido rouco, ele a puxou ainda mais para si. Naquele instante nada

importava, a não ser o desejo que sentiam um pelo outro.

Com um movimento brusco, Gina atirou a cabeça para trás, e murmurou:

- Deus! Não de novo!

Seus olhos ficaram dilatados. PVM? pensou Harry em pânico. Se desmaiar outra vez, refletiu, eu mesmo a levarei ao médico!

- Gina?

Ela repousou a cabeça no seu ombro.

- Sim? ,

- Tudo bem? Não vai desmaiar, certo?

- Não enquanto me abraçar.

- Acalme-se. Respire fundo. Concentre-se em normalizar as batidas do coração.

Ela ergueu o rosto e fitou-o.

- Fique calmo também. Não pretendo cair aos seus pés.- Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, e ela corrigiu:

- Cair de novo desmaiada.- Harry acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

- Lembra a bebida que lhe ofereci? Que tal reconsiderar?- Ela olhou para um canto às suas costas, e Gina voltou-se, temendo encontrar um irmão Weasley enraivecido, mas não havia ninguém.

- Pode me dar licença um minuto? - pediu Gina. Livrou-se de seus braços, caminhou até o balcão, e retirou algo de dentro da bolsa. Depois se dirigiu até a mesa de três mulheres que estavam vestidas de couro dos pés à cabeça. Ainda perturbado pelo beijo, ele a observou.

Skyler entregou uma minúscula peça de roupa para uma das mulheres, dizendo:

- Vim aqui de propósito, pois sabia que iria encontrá-la, Flah. Eis sua encomenda. Telefonarei na próxima semana quando receber novidades.- E lançou um olhar para Harry. Ele nunca acreditaria que Flash e sua turma eram clientes de sua butique, pensou. Mas, afinal, o que ele fazia em um bar de motoqueiros? Será que ninguém lhe dissera que os bombeiros e policiais freqüentavam o Bar da Esquina, do outro lado da cidade, e não o do Centro?

E, o mais importante, por que Harry a beijara? As perguntas se entrechocavam em sua mente, deixando-a zonza.

- Obrigada por ter encontrado minha carteira e trazido aqui - replicou Flash, sem dúvida disfarçando e tratando de esconder a peça de roupa, que a Harry pareceu um sutiã de couro.

- De nada. É uma de minhas melhores clientes, Flash. Até breve.

Tratou de impedir que Harry se aproximasse muito da mesa, mas foi tarde demais. Os dois colidiram no meio do salão, e, de novo, ele a segurou para que não caísse.

Por que estava sempre pronto a ampará-la?, pensou Gina com raiva. Tão "atencioso, lindo e disponível", repetiu em pensamento, pois ouvira esses comentários dezenas de vezes durante a semana, de todas as mulheres de Baxter sobre o novo bombeiro.

Ergueu o rosto para ele, e esse foi um grande erro. Os olhos verdes pareciam os de uma criança perdida, não de um homem grande e

forte, Gina tremeu, cheia de desejo, lembrando os lábios sensuais sobre os seus.

- Tudo bem, chérie?

- Maravilhoso!

O beijo a deixara muito confusa, e fora providencial encontrar suas clientes ali.

- Por que foi cumprimentá-la? - quis saber Harry, acenando na direção das motoqueiras.

- Flash compra em minha loja.

Harry voltou a erguer as sobrancelhas, com expressão irônica.

- Flash?

Ginacruzou os braços sobre o peito na defensiva.

- A morena com mechas brancas nos cabelos.

- Ela é sua cliente? - Harry sorriu com malícia. - Não consigo imaginá-la com fitas e rendas.

- Não a vê sempre - replicou Gina.

Acabara de descobrir que Harry fazia julgamentos precipitados e, além do mais, sua meta não era Baxter, e sim Atlanta, Dissera que estava em busca de uma boa oportunidade, e Baxter significava apenas um trampolim em sua vida. Por que então se preocupar com a vida de seus habitantes?

Encostou um dedo em seu peito.

- Escute, você é um homem arrogante, preconceituoso, provocador, diabólico... - Tomou fôlego, e prosseguiu: - Foi uma longa semana, e não estou disposta a lhe explicar a estratégia de gerenciamento varejista, a não ser para dizer que nunca se critica um cliente! Uma mulher que entra em minha loja usando Calça jeans desfiada e camiseta velha, pode ter mais dinheiro que a rainha da Inglaterra! Flash e suas amigas podem fazer compras onde bem entendem, e nenhum tolo de mente estreita vai falar mal delas!

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Tolo?

Flash surgiu ao seu lado.

- Algum problema, Gina?

- Não, obrigada. É um assunto pessoal- A morena fitou Gina da cabeça aos pés.

- Ele pode ser grande, querida, mas se a está importunando, eu e minha turma daremos um jeito.

Gina tentou dizer que estava tudo bem, porém a motoqueira já erguia o braço e, de modo instintivo, Gina se colocou na frente de Harry, e o soco destinado

a ele, atingiu seu olho esquerdo.

- Desmaiar de novo... - sussurrou, antes de desabar.

- Gina, pode me ouvir?

A voz de Harry soava como se viesse do fundo de um longo túnel. Ela gemeu e piscou os olhos. Estava deitada no assoalho do bar, o braço de Harry amparando-a pelo pescoço. O rosto bonito e másculo debruçava-se sobre o seu, e pôde ver Flash, suas amigas e outras pessoas em volta.

- Gus, pode me trazer gelo? - pediu Jack.

Gina tentou erguer a cabeça, mas uma dor aguda ao redor do olho esquerdo a impediu. Recordou o que acontecera havia pouco. Levara um soco e, antes disso, quase revelara o segredo da lingerie.

Podia sentir o perfume delicioso de sua pele, uma mistura almiscarada e sensual. Passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, e deixou-se invadir pelo calor e segurança que dele imanavam. Um impulso do qual iria se arrepender, sem dúvida, pensou, mas era isso que queria fazer nesse momento.

Ele a ergueu e a deitou sobre o assento de couro de um dos bancos privados a um canto do bar.

Gus entregou uma sacola plástica para Harry, cheia de gelo moído.

- Tente isso.

Harry encostou-a no olho de Gina, e ela fez uma careta.

- Desculpe. Vai ajudar a desinchar.

Era só o que lhe faltava, pensou ela. Como iria explicar o soco aos irmãos?

Muitas vozes falavam ao mesmo tempo, com se viessem de muito longe, mas Gina não prestou atenção. Tinha seus próprios problemas para preocupá-la. O gelo começava a anestesiar a parte machucada, e ela principiava a raciocinar melhor.

Precisava sair do Bar do Centro, pensou. Imediatamente. Com discrição. O olho roxo na manhã seguinte seria inevitável, mas poderia dizer que batera com o

rosto na porta, ou algo assim. O que não poderia permitir era que os irmãos envolvessem Harry no acidente. Seria despedido ou algo pior! Lembrou-se dos

namorados e do modo como tinham fugido às pressas, com medo dos Weasley.

Avistou as motoqueiras, fitando-a com preocupação.

- Desculpe, Gina, fui muito desastrada - murmurou Flash com ar compungido.

- Vou levá-la para a central dos bombeiros - anunciou Harry.

Gina piscou diversas vezes, e rangeu os dentes, por causa da dor.

- Só quero ir para casa - gemeu. - Agora mesmo.- Harry ajudou-a a se levantar, e o salão parecia rodar. Gina rezou para não desmaiar. Seria humilhante demais! Os braços fortes a ampararam pela cintura.

- Nada disso. Mudança de planos. Vai para o pronto-socorro.

- Não!

Rony e Carlinhos tinham saído com quase todas as enfermeiras do hospital,lembrou Gina, e logo saberiam que estivera ali para ser medicada.

- Tenho aspirina em casa, Harry.

Crash!

Ouviu-se o som de vidro quebrado. Um homem acabava de jogar uma tigela de amendoins sobre Flash, que revidara, atirando uma caneca de cerveja.

- Motoqueira encrenqueira! - berrou o sujeito.

Com movimentos ágeis, Harry voltou a colocar Gina deitada no banco.

- Volto logo - disse.

O que pretendia fazer? pensou ela. Bem, era um herói, e precisava agir como tal.

Em um segundo, Harry segurou o agressor pela camisa, e Flash pelo pulso.

- Vamos todos nos acalmar - sussurrou com voz perigosa. O salão já tinha

amendoins pisados por todos os cantos, e Gina imaginou que ia ser bem difícil limpar aquela bagunça.

Por um instante fez-se um silêncio sepulcral e, em seguida, o inferno continuou.

Canecas voaram, assim como petiscos, e os berros ecoaram. As pessoas estavam cobertas de queijo, cerveja e amendoins.

- O primeiro que atirar uma caneca vai preso! - berrou Gus em meio à confusão.

Harry continuava tentando acalmar a situação, e Gina refletiu que mal o conhecia, mas sentia um orgulho enorme de sua atitude serena.

- Bem, o que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou uma voz muito conhecida.

Com uma careta de dor, Gina voltou-se para olhar o irmão Rony que acabava de chegar.

A cadeia de Baxter não era nada má, pensou Harry.

O interior simples e arrumado, continha apenas duas escrivaninhas velhas, duas celas e uma máquina automática de refrigerante. Um sargento com expressão entediada sentava-se atrás de uma das mesas.

Gina andava de um lado para o outro, como uma fera acuada. Os seios balançavam sob a camiseta, e a calça moldava suas coxas a cada passo. Cheio de remorsos, Harry imaginava quanto o olho machucado estaria doendo, e se poderia voltar a beijá-la.

Mas no momento estavam em lados opostos das grades.

- Não se preocupe, Harry. Vou tirá-lo daí - disse ela, segurando um saco de

gelo contra o rosto. - Gus está conversando com Rony. Vai explicar como tentou me ajudar.

Harry apertou as barras de ferro da porta da cela. Sua tentativa não fora de grande valia, refletiu.

A briga terminara com todo mundo fazendo as pazes. Com a chegada da polícia, todos ficaram parados e piscando com ar de inocência, largando tigelas e

canecas, e sentando-se, cada qual no seu canto, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

O tenente Ronald Weasley entrara com serena autoridade, ouvira de Gus um breve resumo da situação, e começara a anotar os nomes dos infratores. O proprietário concordara em não fazer queixa, contanto que os envolvidos limpassem tudo e pagassem a consumação. Rony até pedira a ajuda de Harry para controlar a situação.

Tudo corria com tranqüilidade... até que o policial notou o olho roxo da irmã.

Então todos, sem exceção, Harry inclusive, foram levados à delegacia.

- Isso tudo é culpa sua! - berrou para Flash o homem que lhe atirara uma tigela de amendoins no bar.

- Minha culpa? Cale-se! Foi você que fez bagunça com os amendoins esmagados! - replicou a motoqueira, na cela ao lado.

- Silêncio aí! - ordenou o sargento de plantão.

Flash e o homem deram as costas um ao outro, e Gina tomou as mãos de Harry por entre as barras de ferro.

- Não podem detê-lo, a menos que Gus dê queixa, certo? Os olhos castanhos eram tão suplicantes, que Harry não conseguiu contar a verdade. Um policial podia deter a todos por perturbação da paz, depredação de propriedade, etc. Acariciou o queixo de Gina com a ponta dos dedos.

- Tudo vai dar certo - murmurou, esforçando-se por soar confiante.

- Afaste-se, Potter- alertou Rony do corredor. - Foi por se aproximar de minha irmã que entrou nessa confusão.

Harry tratou de não responder, enquanto o policial chegava, seguido de Gus.

Gina correu na direção do irmão.

- Solte Harry Potter agora mesmo, Rony! Isto é revoltante! Ele tentou acabar com a briga!

Rony sorriu-lhe, passando a mão em sua cabeça como se fosse uma criança teimosa, e avançou para as celas. Ela atirou a bolsa de gelo no chão e continuou a persegui-lo.

- Estou avisando, Rony! - bradou, o olho inchado começando a ficar roxo, e uma expressão furiosa.

- Agora não, Gina- replicou Rony, os olhos azuis,brilhando de raiva, enquanto fitava Harry - Jogue-me aquelas chaves, sargento.- Abriu a porta da cela e comandou: - Siga-me Potter.

Sim, pensou Harry, obedecendo. Era hora de esclarecer aquela confusão. E se existia um relacionamento entre ele e Gina, não era da conta de Rony. Mas já discutira com policiais no passado, e sabia o quanto podiam ser cabeça-dura.

Enquanto seguia Rony pelo corredor, lembrou-se da vez em que seus pais tinham sido presos em uma manifestação de protesto sobre os direitos dos animais, e como tivera de dirigir a noite toda até Dallas, para pagar a fiança e tirá-los da prisão.

Gina veio correndo atrás do irmão.

- Não vai conversar com harry sem a minha presença.

O bombeiro a fitou, e lembrou-se que se postara na sua frente, e recebera o

soco em seu lugar. Em um breve momento, revelara seu espírito de solidariedade e lealdade. Ninguém jamais fizera tal coisa por ele.

Rony suspirou.

- Tudo bem. Então venha. É hora de me contar o que está havendo entre vocês dois.

Harry enrijeceu. Por certo o irmão não o considerava digno de Gina, e não seria o primeiro a pensar assim.

Todos entraram em um pequeno escritório um tanto desarrumado, com uma placa com o nome de Rony meio escondida através de uma pilha de papéis. O

policial indicou duas cadeiras em frente à escrivaninha, determinando assim o caráter oficial da conversa.

Fique calmo, ordenou Harry a si mesmo.

O tenente não perdeu tempo.

- Então, o que está havendo entre vocês dois?

- Nada - replicou Gina, trocando um rápido olhar com Harry.

Ele sabia que estava pensando no beijo.

- Começaram um quebra-quebra no bar de Gus - insistiu Rony.

- Não fizemos nada disso. Foi Flash, e ela estava apenas...

- Oh! Sim! Flash. - Wes franziu a testa. - A motoqueira que diz ser sua cliente na loja.

Esse tipo de comentário era péssimo, refletiu Gina.

- Minha clientela não é problema seu - replicou com dignidade.

- Tudo bem - concluiu o irmão. - A questão é que ela diz que pretendia dar um soco em Harry porque ele a estava ameaçando.

Gina ergueu os olhos para o alto em um gesto de impaciência.

- Por favor! Não era nada disso!

Embora apreciasse as boas intenções de Gina, Harry estava começando a ficar furioso com a insistência de Rony em culpá-lo. Inclinou-se para frente, e disse:

- Acha mesmo que sou capaz de ameaçar sua irmã?

- Não o conheço bem o suficiente para determinar seu caráter.

Harry engoliu em seco, contendo a raiva.

- Porém confia no seu irmão, certo? Gui me considera bom o suficiente para trabalhar nesta cidade.

- Não se trata de Baxter, mas de minha irmã.

- Não ameacei Gina nem comecei a briga. Não machuquei ninguém, nem depredei nada. Existe alguma testemunha que alegue o contrário?

- Não - replicou Rony, como se lamentasse que assim fosse.

- Então esta entrevista acabou.

Assim dizendo, Harry se levantou, sem ousar olhar para Gina. Jamais fora preso por causa de uma mulher e temia fraquejar.

Rony também se ergueu. Era quase da altura de Jack, e fitou-o nos olhos.

- Gina , preciso conversar com Potter a sós.

- Para quê? - quis saber a irmã.

- Conversa entre homens.

- E diz respeito a mim?

- Sim.

- Esqueça! Vou ficar.- Rony deu de ombros.

- Muito bem. - Dirigiu-se para Harry e falou: - Afaste-se de minha irmã,

Potter.

Antes que Harry tivesse tempo de responder, Skyler pulou da cadeira.

- Ronald Abílio Weasley! Isso foi a coisa mais rude...

- Ele é um bombeiro, Gina- interrompeu Rony, colocando na pronúncia das palavras uma série de implicações.

Ela olhou de um para outro, e Harry pensou que, em geral, as mulheres adoravam os combatentes do fogo, mas no caso de Gina a história era diferente, porque já sofrera muito por isso devido à morte do pai.

- É meu dever protegê-la - disse Rony.

Gina mordeu o lábio e depois de pensar um pouco, falou:

- Sabe como aprecio sua preocupação a meu respeito, Rony, mas posso lidar com esse assunto. Não precisa me proteger de Harry.

Rony voltou a franzir a testa.

- Compreende que se Gui souber disso vai despedi-lo?- Skyler balançou acabeça em um gesto vago, o que deixou Harry pensativo. O que ela queria dizer com isso? Que perderia o emprego?

Que Gui iria descobrir? Que não havia nada a descobrir?

- Harry e eu resolveremos o problema - disse Gina. - Não quero interferências.

Rony continuava com expressão indecifrável, como se a irmã houvesse falado em grego, enquanto Harry sorria. Chegara a duvidar se valia a pena envolver-se com Gina Weasley, mas agora já tinha certeza de que sim, e muito.

Ela dirigiu-se à porta, e Rony gritou:

- E não pense que não sei a respeito do garoto sardento que lhe levou rosas!

A irmã nada respondeu, e saiu batendo a porta. Rony deixou-se cair na cadeira, e colocou os pés sobre a escrivaninha.

- Bem, Harry Potter. Vou seguir os seus passos.

Estupefato, Harry percebeu que sentia falta do apoio de Gina, e tratou de erguer as sobrancelhas com pouco caso.

- Verdade?

- Tem a ver com seu histórico. Parece que tem a tendência de arrumar confusão em bares.

- Nunca fui preso.

Rony deu de ombros.

- Verdade. Andei fazendo investigações.

E ouviu um monte de histórias a respeito de meus pais ausentes e de minha juventude rebelde, concluiu Harry em pensamento. Em voz alta, disse;

- Fui segurança no bar de meu avô. Impedia brigas, não promovia nenhuma delas.

- Como hoje.

Harry estava cansado de manter o bom humor para contemporizar. Podia entender a necessidade de Rony tentar salvaguardar a irmã, mas não a sua custa.

Sem nada dizer, caminhou até a porta. Rony o chamou em tom nada amistoso.

- Vamos fazer um trato, Potter. Deixe minha irmã em paz, e esquecerei parte desta história.

Harry sabia que, se Rony levasse o caso ao conselho da cidade, seus membros não iriam ficar satisfeitos em saber que o novo funcionário estava tendo problemas com a lei. Mas não tinha a menor intenção de desistir de Gina, depois do beijo. A rixa entre ele e Rony não iria desencorajá-lo.

Era provável que seu relacionamento com Gina não durasse muito. Afinal, pretendia ir para Atlanta, e ela em breve pensaria como os irmãos, e não o acharia bom o suficiente, entretanto, era impossível desistir neste momento.

Abriu a porta e disse por sobre o ombro:

- Faça seu relatório. Fico com Gina.

- Por que tenho tão pouca sorte, Hermione?- Admirando-se nos espelhos de parede, a deslumbrante morena suspirou, ajeitando o corpete negro e as ligas de renda.

- Gina, meu bem, diria que passar horas sem fim planejando as comemorações do Dia da Independência com Harry Potter é boa sorte.

- Ora! A última vez em que ficamos juntos levei um soco no olho, e ele foi preso. Ainda bem que Rony desistiu de persegui-lo, mas, afinal, o que todos vêem de tão maravilhoso nesse bombeiro?

Porém a pergunta era inútil, porque bem sabia a resposta. Passava horas fantasiando sobre o intrépido combatente do fogo.

Jack a segurara quando desmaiara, enfrentara um bar hostil e, principalmente, fizera frente ao seu irmão Rony, que apenas o punira, obrigando-o a participar da comissão que organizava as comemorações do Dia da Independência.

Felizmente, nos últimos dias, o inchaço do olho diminuíra, e ela concluíra que

não valia a pena se interessar por Harry Potter. Ele resolvera abraçar a profissão mais perigosa do mundo, e pretendia seguir avante, mudando-se para Atlanta. Estava fora de questão!

- Harry é lindo, sexy e encantador - disse Hermione, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Ótimo! Então toda a população feminina de Baxter tinha muito bom gosto, porém ela, Gina Weasley, iria agir de modo diferente.

- Não deixe que Rony a escute dizendo isso - alertou. - Ele e Harry quase se socaram na delegacia.

Rony e Hermione estavam saindo juntos havia algumas semanas, e isso era um recorde para o irmão. Gina esperava que por fim tivesse encontrado a pessoa ideal, e que, pelo menos, mais uma mulher ingressasse na família.

- Sim, quase brigaram por sua causa - replicou a morena.- Não é divino?

Gina ajeitou a renda em um sutiã e disse:

- Não.

- Adoraria que dois homens brigassem por minha causa.

- Ora! Rony é louco por você, Hermione.

- Não tenho certeza.

Assim dizendo, Hermione se postou no meio da plataforma no centro da sala secreta da butique de Gina. A luz incidia sobre cada curva de seu corpo e deixava sua pele da cor do alabastro. Fez uma pose sexy.

- Mas essas roupas vão ajudar.

Gina decorara o quarto dos fundos com tons de dourado e cor-de-rosa,transformando-o na butique Segredo, o lado proibido de sua personalidade, e ali recebia suas clientes especiais. Era a folga de Fiona, e instalara uma campainha de alarme, caso alguém chegasse de improviso na loja. Assim teria tempo de fechar tudo.

- Não está justo nos seios? - perguntou à amiga.

- Está perfeito!- Gina sorriu.

- Rony vai ficar maluco se a vir assim.

- É isso que pretendo - replicou Hermione pouco convencida.

- Chèrie! - chamou uma voz masculina muito conhecida.

- Está um calor danado!

Harry Potter entrou na sala particular, e Gina piscou e engasgou. Por que o alarme não soara?, perguntou-se aflita. Mas logo recuperou a presença de espírito.

Segurou Hermione pelo braço e murmurou:

- Deixe que cuido disso.

A morena soltou uma risada, mas Gina não via motivo para risos, e tratou de fechar a cortina rosa, escondendo a cliente de olhares curiosos.

- Fora! - ordenou a Harry, apontando a porta. Mas ele se encostou ao batente, sorrindo.

- Gosto da vista daqui.

Por detrás da cortina, Hermione ria.

- Vou esperá-la na sala da frente - disse ele, mas antes comentou. - Estou curioso sobre este quarto especial, mon auge.

Deu as costas e saiu, fechando a porta. Gina bateu com o pé no chão.

- Esse homem me tira do sério! Minha vida era calma e normal antes dele chegar!

Hermione abriu a cortina.

- Sua vida não era normal, meu bem, apenas maçante. Ainda olhando para a porta fechada, Gina mordeu o lábio. O que ele pensaria? O que diria? O que fazer para consertar o ocorrido?

Enquanto vestia suas roupas, Hermione disse:

- Sairei pelos fundos enquanto conversa com Harry. - Sorriu. - Seja sexy.

- Preciso de um plano, não de sexo. E mesmo que quisesse me envolver com ele, teria de lutar contra meus irmãos.

Hermione equilibrou-se em um pé, enquanto retirava a sandália de saltos muito altos.

- E por que não? Tem se saído muito bem, escondendo as vendas de lingerie e roupas ousadas. - Retirou da bolsa um par de mocassins, e tratou de calçá-los. - Além disso, tudo farei para deixar pelo menos um de seus irmãos muito ocupado, quando voltar da convenção de policiais.

- Ainda restarão dois - replicou Gina desanimada. Entreolhou pela porta.

Harry estava no vestíbulo, parecendo disposto a esperar o dia inteiro.

Gina conduziu Hermione até a saída dos fundos e tratou de ir ao encontro do bombeiro, imaginando que desculpa dar para o que ele vira. Trancou a porta de entrada, e colocou o cartaz de "Fechado". Quando chegou ao balcão, suas mãos tremiam tanto que mal podia se conter. Precisava mentir, pensou. Não podia perder sua loja.

Harry sentara-se sobre o balcão, e balançava as pernas de modo displicente.

- Vende roupas maravilhosas, chérie - sorrindo. - Vi algumas peças pretas... - Passeou um olhar lento pelo corpo de Gina. - Tem números menores também?

Um calor intenso a possuiu, e o tremor recomeçou. Murmurou:

- Foi apenas um pedido especial de uma amiga...

- Certo. E aquele quarto todo dourado?

- Já existia quando abri a loja.

-Ora! Vamos lá, meu bem. Vi as caixas, e eram mais de quatro com o logotipo do Palácio do Couro. Todo mundo sabe o que se fabrica lá!

Gina deixou a cabeça pender. Fora descoberta.

* * *

><p><strong>Pois é descobriram o segredo da Gina.<strong>

**Resolvi colocar R/Hr nessa fic mas eles não irão ficar juntos por muito tempo.**

**Comentários me deixam muito feliz.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

- Mantém um pequeno negócio paralelo? - perguntou Harry, sorrindo como o malandro que sem dúvida era, pensou Gina. - Isso não me incomoda. Um lado

misterioso fortalece o caráter. Sem dúvida meu grand-père... meu avô, não passou pela Lei Seca apenas vendendo refrigerantes.

Gina pôs as mãos nos quadris.

- Não existe nada de criminoso nos meus negócios.

Harry limitou-se a piscar um olho.

- Certo.

Gina caminhou até a porta da frente, olhando com desconfiança para o "alarme" que colocara sozinha. Por certo não o instalara direito, no dia anterior, pois se distraíra, preocupada que os irmãos aparecessem na loja.

Resolveu ser sincera com Harry.

- Se souberem da loja que há por detrás da loja, o conselho administrativo da cidade tirará minha licença, então decidi expandir os negócios em segredo. Não há nada de errado nisso! Qualquer butique de cidade grande tem seu departamento de roupas íntimas.

Harry deslizou do balcão e aproximou-se.

- Mas Baxter é uma cidade pequena e, é claro que não contou ao conselho que pretendia... expandir os negócios.

Determinada a fazer pouco caso do tom irônico e do brilho divertido nos olhos cor de esmeralda, Gina foi verificar a porta da frente, abrindo e fechando diversas vezes, mas só ouviu o conhecido ding-dong. Suspirou aborrecida.

Retirou o cartaz de "Fechado", e voltou para a discussão.

Harry segurou-lhe o rosto com delicadeza, e o ergueu.

- Vamos lá. O conselho nada sabe sobre seu quarto secreto - afirmou.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

- Não.

- E quem sabe?

- Quer dizer, além de minhas clientes especiais?

- Sim.

Gina perguntou se, caso piscasse diversas vezes e fizesse beicinho, como Hermione costumava fazer, iria convencê-lo a ajudá-la.

- Gina...

- Bem, deixe-me pensar... - Como ele usaria a informação? refletiu. Era um herói, portanto devia honrar a imagem. E já não tentara protegê-la no bar? Por certo não a trairia. - Você sabe.

- Sei o quê?

- Além das clientes, é a única pessoa que tomou conhecimento do quarto dos fundos. Na verdade, você e Roland são os únicos homens que sabem disso.

- E por que Roland?

Gina sorriu, lembrando a máscara negra e a capa que comprara para o dono da casa de animais na semana anterior. Ele adorava se fingir de Zorro.

- Roland é um cliente também - respondeu com simplicidade.

- E por que mais ninguém?

Sem dúvida se referia à sua família, pensou ela.

- Meus irmãos tentaram me persuadir a não fazer isso, ou...

- ...Iriam relatar para o conselho, porque todos fazem parte do setor da lei e ordem - Harry concluiu por ela.

Outra coisa de que gostava no novo bombeiro era o fato de ele ler seus pensamentos, refletiu Gina. Seu primeiro namorado era um obtuso que não entendia meias palavras.

- Isso mesmo - murmurou.

- Manterei seu segredo.

Simples assim, pensou Gina. O homem à sua frente, forte como um touro, desejava sua paz de espírito, sem fazer perguntas sobre os lucros que tinha com a venda proibida. Sem dúvida era uma pessoa de valor.

Percebeu que ele dizia alguma coisa.

- Quê?

- Está distraída?

Gina balançou a cabeça, fazendo dançar os cabelos ruivos.

- Não.

- Acredita que o conselho não a compreenderia se tomasse conhecimento da outra parte de seu negócio?

- Com certeza! Provavelmente tirariam minha licença - respondeu,forçando-se a parecer calma. - Nunca me deram chance nem de discutir a questão.

Harry riu.

- Imagine! A pequena Gina Weasley, uma contraventora! Ela pareceu pouco à vontade.

- Não precisa ficar envergonhada, meu bem. Seu lado rebelde me interessa muito. - Acariciou-lhe o rosto. - Deixa-a ainda mais atraente.

Ela engoliu em seco. Estava nervosa mas só apenas por causa da proximidade entre os dois. Temia pelo emprego de Harry. Baxter era boa para ele, enquanto não pudesse ir à Atlanta.

Parecia que um imã a arrastava em sua direção, enquanto o olhar quente e sensual do bombeiro percorria seu corpo.

- Sem dúvida agora entendo a calcinha vermelha.

Gina sentiu o rosto em fogo.

- Do que está falando?

- Sua calcinha.

- Quando foi que...? - Parou de falar, lembrando-se do salvamento na árvore. Ele estava em um galho mais baixo. Gaguejou. - Vo-você... não acredito que tenha olhado! É um servidor público, um empregado do povo!

- Sou um homem.

Gina não sabia se ficava zangada ou lisonjeada com a resposta direta e franca. Ele deu um piparote em seu nariz, e a distraiu.

- Diga meu primeiro nome completo. Ela suspirou.- E qual é?

- Harry James.

Gina repetiu.

- Harry James Potter, nós dois vamos brigar, caso continue a dizer coisas impróprias para uma boa moça como eu.

Em resposta, ele passou a mão por detrás de seu pescoço, puxou-a para si e beijou-a com força na boca. Quando o beijo terminou, Gina sussurrou:

- Por que fez isso?

Ele sorriu.

- Você me faz lembrar de minha grand-mère... minha avó, que tive vontade de beijá-la.

- Sua... avó?

- Ela também fazia discursos sobre bom comportamento. Sem muito sucesso, é claro. - Harry lançou-lhe um sorriso devastador. - Agora, o motivo que me trouxe aqui...

Gina se esquecera completamente de perguntar a razão de sua presença na loja, no meio do dia. Mas nunca conseguia raciocinar muito bem na presença de Harry , concluiu consigo mesma.

- O que aconteceu no bar na outra noite foi culpa minha. - Ele tocou com delicadeza o olho de Gina. - Não me conformo que a tenham machucado por minha causa.

Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa, mas Harry insistiu.

- Oui! Deveria tê-la protegido. Portanto, quero recompensá-la. Que tal jantarmos na sexta-feira?

Gina ia recusar, mas algo a deteve. No passado, sentira-se confortável por contar com a proteção dos irmãos, mas não queria mais saber disso. Lembrou-se de Casey, o garoto que lhe trouxera as rosas para ingressar na fraternidade, e que lhe contara, alguns dias atrás, que escapara dos irmãos Weasley porque Harry Potter o escondera em seu apartamento. Aquilo a fizera admirá-lo ainda mais.

Um encontro, pensou. Que mal haveria nisso? Encarou-o e respondeu:

- Claro!

A reação imediata de Harry foi de puro deleite, mas logo uma ruga se formou em sua testa.

- Aceitou depressa demais - comentou. - Há alguma condição?

- Ninguém pode ficar sabendo.

Ele cruzou os braços musculosos sobre o peito.

- Como disse?

- Não permitirei que perca o emprego por causa de um simples jantar.

- Gui é razoável. Não vai me despedir.

Gui sim, refletiu Gina, mas Rony não. O policial poderia fazer Harry comer o pão que o diabo amassou, caso soubesse. Além disso, o segredo a excitava.

- Não pretendo me esconder de sua família - disse Harry.

- Então não irei.

Ele se exasperou.

- É uma negociadora demoníaca, cherie.

- Deveria me ver negociar com Bud, o dono do Palácio do Couro.

Harry riu e tomou-a nos braços.

- Você é terrível! Muito bem, estamos combinados.

O coração de Gina se acelerou, e Harry inclinou a cabeça para fitá-la, e afastar uma mecha de cabelos ruivos.

- Não vou mentir, cherie, É claro que não irei divulgar nosso encontro no jornal de Baxter, mas se um de seus irmãos me fizer uma pergunta direta, direi a verdade.

Gina mordeu o lábio. Não gostara do que ouvira, mas, afinal, seria apenas um encontro... Sentia-se atraída por Harry, porém não havia possibilidade de o namoro progredir.

A perda do pai a marcara de modo tão profundo, que seria muito difícil entregar seu coração para toda a vida a um bombeiro. A idéia de passar o resto de seus dias se preocupando cada vez que o marido saísse de casa, fazia-a estremecer.

Além disso, lembrou, ele já dissera que não iria se demorar em Baxter, portanto um envolvimento entre os dois estava fadado a terminar logo.

Encostou as mãos no tórax rijo e replicou:

- Está certo. Discrição, mas nada de mentiras. Mais alguma coisa?

Ele voltou a puxá-la para si.

- Que tal usar uma roupa do Palácio do Couro no nosso encontro?

Gina pensou na calça de couro negro com taxas prateadas que dera para Fiona. Não podia se imaginar vestindo uma roupa parecida, quanto mais na presença de Harry Potter.

Sentindo seu mal-estar, ele disse depressa:

- Estou brincando. Mas use um vestido. - Beijou-a no pescoço. - E a calcinha vermelha.

Ela estremeceu. O que Harry imaginava que iria acontecer depois do jantar?

Porém a ousadia fazia parte de seu charme.

- Que tal uma saia? - sugeriu.

- E a calcinha?

Ela sorriu.

- Minha roupa íntima não é assunto seu.

Nesse instante o alarme sobre a porta soou, e Gina deu um pulo, como se houvesse sido impulsionada por uma mola. Bela hora de a geringonça funcionar!

A Sra. Markenson, cliente habitual e prima do prefeito, entrou na loja, estranhando um pouco aquele alarme barulhento, e foi seguida pela filha de dezesseis anos.

Harry sussurrou ao ouvido de Gina:

- Relaxe, meu bem. Seu segredo está seguro comigo.

Mas para ela Harry era sempre um perigo.

- Boa tarde, Gina- saudou a Sra. Markenson, inclinando a cabeça de modo gentil. - Preciso algo apropriado para Christine usar no piquenique da igreja.

Deu um puxão na menina, que parecia hipnotizada, olhando para Harry.

- É claro - apressou-se Gina a responder. - Recebi roupas lindas para adolescentes.

A mãe franziu a testa.

- Espero que nada muito atrevido.

Gina tentou não parecer aborrecida. Estava farta de mulheres tradicionais, que tinham medo de ousar.

- Sem dúvida! - respondeu com um sorriso profissional. Apresentou Harry às senhoras, enquanto pensava que peças haveria que pudessem servir à Christine sem ofender sua mãe.

- Seja bem-vindo a Baxter - disse a Sra. Markenson. - Faço parte do conselho, sabia?

Sim, pensou Gina. E também sei que se a senhora descobrir sobre meu segredo, estarei perdida como comerciante nesta cidade.

Harry comportou-se como um perfeito cavalheiro.

- Estou honrado, senhora.

A Sra. Markenson corou de satisfação.

- Estamos planejando uma maravilhosa apresentação para o Dia da Independência - continuou ele com seu mais belo sorriso.

Gina franziu a testa. Esquecera-se de que precisaria ajudá-lo nisso, pois fazia parte da mesma comissão de festa. Isso a deixou apreensiva, porque teria de reencontrá-lo após o encontro para jantar.

Tratou de esquecer seus problemas particulares, e obrigou-se a se concentrar na clientela.

Depois de conduzir mãe e filha para outro aposento, e deixá-las entretidas com vestidos discretos de cores claras, e algumas saias e tops, voltou para a frente da loja, e disse a Harry:

- Está perturbando meu trabalho. Vá embora! E pare de fazer essa cara de anjo inocente! Tenho um negócio para cuidar.- Abriu a porta de modo ostensivo. - Fora! Ele segurou-a pela mão.

- Tenho cara de anjo?

Deus! Como era sexy, pensou Gina. Por um instante sentiu ímpetos de largar tudo, e partir com ele na motocicleta preta à entrada da loja, mas o bom senso devia prevalecer, e...

Motocicleta?

Olhou para o veículo e perguntou:

- É sua?

- Sim, ma petite. Quer dar um passeio?

Como permanecesse calada, ele se afastou e montou no assento de couro negro. Parecia perfeito ali, tão seguro e forte, pensou Gina. E, é claro, queria que ela usasse um vestido, para que ficasse esvoaçando, enquanto corriam estrada afora!

- Não podemos sair para jantar... de moto- reclamou com voz abafada.

Esperava não ofendê-lo, mas o contraste entre o que era ajuizado e arriscado a deixava frenética.

- Tenho um carro, ange. Deixaremos a moto para o segundo encontro. - Harry deu partida, e o motor possante roncou. - Vejo-a na sexta-feira.

Gina o viu partir, sentindo uma enorme frustração. Não haveria um segundo encontro, refletiu, muito menos na moto.

Enquanto voltava à loja, ocorreu-lhe que estava tentando transformar um homem impetuoso em alguém dócil, apenas para se sentir segura.

- Sim, Gina! - murmurou consigo mesma em tom sarcástico. - Sem

dúvida vai conseguir isso! Transformar Harry Potter em um anjo!

* * *

><p><strong>Mais um capítulo, o próxima após o feriado de carnaval!<strong>

**Bom feriado a todos.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPITULO V**

Sexta-feira à noite, Harry deslizou para o assento ao lado de Gina, no momento em que o prefeito se dirigia à comissão do Dia da Independência, em seu gabinete.

- Por que a emergência? - sussurrou para ela.

- Não faço idéia - replicou Gina no mesmo tom. Trajava algo cor-de-rosa que ele deduziu ser um vestido de alças, que se ajustava ao corpo de modo sensual e delicado, e usava sandálias de saltos altos.

De modo discreto, Harry passeou os olhos pela figura ruiva ao seu lado, desejando beijar os lábios aveludados, mas bem sabendo que seria loucura, na frente de toda aquela gente.

O encontro entre os dois era segredo, porém ela se esmerara, e isso era um bom sinal, refletiu. Nos últimos dias, tentara dissipar a desagradável sensação de que Gina não desejava ser vista ao seu lado. Seu motivo sem dúvida era válido, refletiu. Queria que ele preservasse o emprego, e isso significava que se preocupava a seu respeito, mas por mais que se esforçasse, não podia parar de pensar nas meninas de família, em sua cidade natal, que se encontravam com ele no sábado à noite, e depois o ignoravam pelo resto da semana.

- Muito bem - disse o prefeito, erguendo-se da cadeira. - Sei que é sexta- feira e que todos têm seus planos, mas trata-se de uma crise.

Harry tentou concentrar o olhar no homem à sua frente que, apesar do cargo importante, vestia-se como Elvis Presley em seus anos de glória, cheio de correntes no pescoço, anéis, e um terno branco. Sua esposa também compartilhava o mesmo estilo, vestida e maquiada com esmero.

Harry inclinou-se ao ouvido de Gina e sussurrou:

- Por que estão fantasiados?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, uma voz masculina gritou:

- Um momento!

Roland irrompeu no recinto.

Pelo menos Harry achou que fosse ele. Usava maquiagem glamourosa, peruca loura, e um longo vestido de cetim, e apenas a voz era reconhecível.

Harry olhou estupefato, do prefeito para a esposa, e dela para Roland, sem entender nada.

- Será que não vim vestido de modo apropriado para esta reunião? - voltou a sussurrar ao ouvido de Gina.

Ela o fitou com expressão divertida.

- O prefeito é fã ardoroso de Elvis, e costuma se vestir assim de vez em quando. Roland se exibe em um bar nas sextas-feiras, imitando cantoras famosas.

- E essas são as pessoas que votaram contra sua loja de lingerie?

- Não - sussurrou Gina. - O prefeito só vota em caso de desempate, e não foi preciso. Roland foi o único que me apoiou. O resto da comunidade votou contra, porque se acham puritanos.

O prefeito esperou que Roland se acomodasse em uma cadeira, e então todos voltaram a prestar atenção ao que ele dizia. Harry não compreendia como podiam ficar olhando para o arremedo de Elvis Presley sem cair na gargalhada, mas tratou de conter o riso.

- A banda local quer tocar na festa - anunciou o prefeito Franklin Collins.

Hary não entendia nada.

- Este ano denominam-se Os Cabeças de Metal. No ano passado eram Os Cabeças de Abóbora, e antes Os Cabeças de Pedra.

Um murmúrio percorreu a audiência.

- Eles de novo não - disse alguém.

- Agora é a vez de outro grupo - manifestou-se Roland. Antes que Harry tivesse tempo de perguntar por que era tão

terrível deixar Os Cabeças de Metal atuarem, e se isso constituía uma "crise", como dissera Collins, o prefeito virou-se para ele e explicou:

- Esse grupo insiste em participar do nosso festival, inventando nomes diferentes a cada ano, mas seu repertório é horrível!

Roland tamborilou no braço da cadeira com as unhas pintadas de vermelho e acrescentou:

- O ano em que resolveram ser um conjunto country, iniciaram o show cantando Dei um Tiro no Meu Cão Atropelado, de sua autoria.

Harry fez uma careta, e o prefeito se deixou cair na cadeira, continuando:

- Este ano querem se apresentar como um conjunto heavy metal, e pretendem começar com uma "coisa" intitulada Atirei a Guitarra na Cabeça do Meu Primo.

Harry precisou fazer muita força para não rir, entretanto o problema parecia ser de fácil solução, já que todos concordavam que Os Cabeça de Metal não eram uma boa idéia.

- Posso enviar-lhes uma carta agradecendo a atenção, mas dispensando sua participação na festa - sugeriu.

- Não vai dar certo - explicou Collins. - Fizemos isso no ano passado, e eles acamparam na frente da Prefeitura por três dias e noites, até que concordei em ouvir todo o repertório. - Estremeceu dos pés à cabeça, recordando a tortura.

- Parecem ser pessoas muitos gentis - comentou Gina.

- E desesperadas - acrescentou Roland.

Franklin Collins voltou-se para Harry com um sorriso maroto, fazendo-o perceber que ia propor alguma tarefa difícil.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Harry? Vou acatar sua sugestão em parte. Pode dispensar o grupo, mas... pessoalmente.

Todos olharam para o novo bombeiro de Baxter, parecendo pensar que, ante tal incumbência, músculos valeriam mais que cérebro. Harry suspirou. Essa era a história de sua vida.

A Sra. Collins bateu palmas, fitando o marido com adoração.

- Oh, Franklin! Você é brilhante!

Todos se levantaram, sem dúvida considerando o assunto resolvido, e já conversando sobre os planos para o final de semana. Em poucos minutos, só restavam Harry e Gina na sala do prefeito.

- Vou ajudá-lo - disse ela, apoiando a mão em seu braço. - As vezes tocam pelas esquinas... quando Rony não ameaça prendê-los. Será fácil encontrá-los.

Os dedos dela eram um toque suave em sua pele, e Harry inclinou a cabeça, aspirando o perfume nos cabelos ruivos de Gina. Sorriu.

- Vamos esquecer a banda por hora. Olhe para mim, angel.

Chegara apressado, e agora percebia que, na verdade, ela usava uma saia e uma blusa da mesma cor. Pedira que usasse um vestido para o encontro, mas

Gina era rebelde, refletiu. Entretanto a saia curta deixava ver pernas muito bonitas.

- Você é linda - sussurrou.

- Obrigada - replicou Gina, relanceando olhares nervosos para a porta.

- Estamos a sós. - Ela sorriu contrafeita.

- Sei disso.

Harry cerrou os lábios, evitando falar de seu relacionamento "secreto". Afinal, não iria durar muito tempo... Precisava se concentrar na carreira, refletiu, porém a companhia de Gina era divertida, e seu lado oculto de "menina má" o intrigava.

Nesse momento, sua apreensão, refletida nos olhares em direção da porta e na língua rosada que volta e meia molhava os lábios, deixava-o muito excitado.

Inclinou a cabeça e beijou-a, sentindo o calor do corpo curvilíneo e sensual.

Desejava-a como jamais desejara outra mulher, e precisava tê-la a qualquer custo.

Era bobagem imaginar que sua carreira devia ser o centro de suas preocupações, pois ao lado de Gina esquecia tudo.

Enlaçou-a pela cintura, apertando-a de encontro ao peito. Ela deixou a

cabeça pender para trás, e Harry beijou-lhe o queixo e o pescoço, demorando-se na carícia. Cada nervo em seu corpo tremia de desejo.

- Harry...?

- Sim?

- Não devíamos estar aqui... fazendo isso - murmurou ela quase sem voz.

Ele tratou de controlar o pequeno demônio que insistia, dentro de seu cérebro, em fazer surgir seu lado mais selvagem. Ficou parado, abraçando-a com carinho, apenas sentindo a doçura do contato de suas pele. Sabia que não deveria se aproximar tanto de Gina Weasley, porque jamais seria sua para sempre.

- Desculpe - murmurou.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para fitá-lo.

- Por quê?

Harry observou os enormes olhos castanhos claros que pareciam os de uma criança inocente, e a figura delicada e frágil, mas bem sabia que no íntimo se escondia uma comerciante hábil e esperta... além de uma garota ousada que usava calcinha vermelha.

Deus! Com olhar embaçado de desejo, percorreu-lhe as curvas suaves do corpo pequeno, e teve ímpetos de arrancar-lhe a saia cor-de-rosa e ver se estava com a calcinha sexy.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Não queria que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto.

- Bem, também não resisti. - Ela sorriu.

Harry tomou-a pela mão e conduziu- a à porta.

- Tenho ótimas idéias para hoje à noite.

Fez que sentasse no seu jipe, e a saia se ergueu, revelando

coxas macias.

Sim pensou Harry, boas idéias não lhe faltavam.

* * *

><p><strong>Pois é um capítulo pequeno... Na verdade a história é pequena pois não sou muito acostumada a esse shipper.<strong>

**Espero que gostem, e comentem!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Harry a levou para jantar em um restaurante irlandês, fora de Baxter, e Gina agradeceu por isso. Detestaria ir a algum lugar sofisticado, à luz de velas, onde ele apresentaria seu cartão de crédito, e garçons ficariam cercando a mesa o tempo todo. Por isso o ambiente descontraído do pequeno restaurante a deixara feliz.

Haveria um segundo encontro.

Pensava nisso quando, na volta, esbarraram com Os Cabeças de Metal na esquina da rua Cinco com Presley Boulevard. Conveniente, refletiu Gina.

Com o barulho ensurdecedor das guitarras e a voz esganiçada do solista, mal dava para entender a letra da música, porém o refrão era assim: Minha namorada me deixou, e peguei sua amiga, afinal... Levei uma surra das duas, e estou no hospital.

Encantador, pensou Gina. Como se fosse possível, estavam piores que no ano anterior. No íntimo esperara que houvessem progredido, para que o Conselho os incluísse no festival, mas... Talvez pudessem fazer uma apresentação especial.

Fez um gesto com a mão, pedindo silêncio.

- Desculpem, rapazes! Precisamos conversar com vocês. Distraídos, os músicos continuaram com a cantoria, enquanto transeuntes passavam, gritando:

- Calem a boca! Vou chamar a polícia!

Gina postou-se bem na frente do guitarrista e colocou as mãos em concha ao redor da boca. :

- Alô!

Mas o rapaz continuou, de olhos fechados, seguindo, enlevado, o ritmo da música.

Um assobio agudo soou às suas costas. Gina voltou-se o viu Harry colocando uma nota de vinte dólares no balde de doações.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi total.

As pessoas que passavam aplaudiram, não a música, é claro, mas sua ausência.

Os quatro componentes da banda aproximaram-se, circundando Harry e Gina.

- Ora, cara, obrigado! - exclamou o solista de cabelos louros e magríssimo.

- Faz frio aqui na rua.

- Sim, cara - concordou o baterista suado. - As pessoas não entendem nossa arte.

O que tocava contrabaixo, usando óculos escuros no meio da noite, e o guitarrista, com calça de couro vermelho, apenas resmungaram em agradecimento.

- Fico feliz em poder ajudar os artistas locais - disse Harry com expressão

séria. - Sou Harry Potter, e esta é Gina Weasley.

- Puxa, cara! - exclamou o do contrabaixo. - São nossos primeiros fãs?

Os quatro rapazes examinaram os recém-chegados, e Gina sentiu-selisonjeada e insultada ao mesmo tempo.

- Acho que não - murmurou.

Gina passou-lhe um braço protetor pelo ombro.

- Ela está comigo. Fazemos parte da comissão do festival do Dia da Independência, e queríamos conversar com vocês sobre sua... apresentação.

O olhar dos quatro parecia implorar, e dava pena negar-lhes a participação.

Se desejar vencer era sinal de talento, aqueles rapazes eram muito talentosos, refletiu Gina. De repente concluiu que seria impossível rejeitá-los. Talvez com um

pouco de orientação, aulas de canto e um bom repertório musical...

Apreensiva, relanceou um olhar para Harry, que sorriu, murmurando:

- Não se preocupe, chérie. - Voltou-se para a banda. - Tenho algumas sugestões para o número de vocês. Pagarei uma cerveja e conversaremos.

Os rapazes ficaram bastante animados. Guardaram os instrumentos em uma van vermelha e amarela, estacionada ali perto, e encaminharam-se com Harry e Gina para um bar.

Depois de se acomodarem e os rapazes tomarem seu primeiro gole de cerveja, Harry começou:

- É muito importante para vocês atuarem no festival?

Os quatro se entreolharam, um tanto contrafeitos. Por fim, o líder, que se apresentara como Bonitão, falou:

- Seria o máximo, cara.

Maravilhoso, pensou Gina, embora ignorasse o que Harry pretendia com aquela conversa.

- Então, mon ami, têm trabalho a fazer - disse ele.

O do contrabaixo, chamado Garoto Dourado, embora tudo em sua pessoa fosse escuro como breu, olhos, cabelos, pele e roupas, resmungou:

- Sabia que era uma armadilha...

- Suas canções precisam ser mais bem elaboradas - continuou Harry, relanceando um olhar para Gina, e tentando incluí-la na conversa. - Quanto tempo levaram para compor a que apresentavam há pouco?

Bonitão inclinou a cabeça para um lado, e fítou Garoto Dourado, pedindo conselho.

- Levei seis meses - respondeu o segundo. Gina refreou um gemido. Seis meses para escrever... Minha namorada me deixou, e peguei sua amiga, afinal... Levei uma surra das duas, e estou no hospital?

Porém Harry aquiesceu, como se esperasse tal resposta.

- Tenho uma idéia! - exclamou com entusiasmo, fazendo Gina sorrir.

Ela observou seus gestos confiantes, a expressão serena e madura. Meu herói, disse em pensamento. Mas logo tratou de voltar à realidade. Que herói, que nada! Harry Potter logo partiria de Baxter, portanto não devia se entusiasmar.

- Deviam ser covers - continuou Harry, fazendo-a arregalar . os olhos.

Bonitão e Garoto Dourado trocaram olhares de dúvida, mas o baterista compreendeu.

- Quer que cantemos músicas dos outros?- Harry voltou a aquiescer com um

gesto.

- As platéias costumam ser mais receptivas com músicas que já conhecem.

E isso lhes daria mais experiência para compor seu próprio repertório no futuro. - Por debaixo da mesa, deslizou a mão para a coxa de Gina, que estremeceu. - Foi ela quem me deu essa idéia.

Espantada, a companheira o fitou, mas Harry continuou falando com toda a calma.

- Gina me disse que mudaram de estilo diversas vezes, durante os últimos anos. Por certo entendem de imagem e encenação, então tudo que resta a fazer é...

Ter talento?Perguntou-se ela, refreando uma risada, enquanto os quatro rapazes fitavam Harry com respeito e atenção.

- ...adquirir prática - concluiu ele. - Com que freqüência ensaiam?

- Mais ou menos uma vez por semana - respondeu Bonitão. Harry balançou a cabeça, discordando.

- Tentem uma vez por dia, rapazes. E quantos cachês receberam este mês por suas apresentações?

- Bem... conseguimos vinte dólares de você.

- Tocamos na festa de aniversário da avó de Bonitão, na semana passada - lembrou Garoto Dourado. - Ela deu cinco dólares para cada um.

Os quatro permaneceram calados por um instante, como se fizessem cálculos, e depois o líder disse:

- Se fizermos isso que disse... se formos covers... poderemos tocar no festival?

- Representamos dois votos na comissão, mas faremos o possível para convencer os demais - disse Harry, inclinando-se para frente. - Depende de vocês trabalharem bem. Estamos só lhes oferecendo um teste.

- Está certo, cara - concordou Bonitão. - Precisamos votar. Os quatro se levantaram e foram para o outro canto do bar. Gina apoiou o queixo na mão.

- Foi muito esperto - comentou. - Acha mesmo que dará certo?

- Conheci alguns rapazes parecidos com esses, em minha cidade natal. Queriam tocar no nosso bar, e meu avô lhes deu o mesmo conselho. - Encostou-se na cadeira, sorrindo. - Atualmente fazem o maior sucesso no sul da Louisiana.

Harry a deixava intrigada, refletiu Gina. Era um pouco aventureiro, mas ajudava Gus no bar em suas horas livres, em vez de se divertir. Tinha uma motocicleta, e compadecia-se de quatro rapazes ansiosos por sucesso. Lutava contra incêndios, enchentes e doenças, era irônico, às vezes, e irreverente, porém a tomara nos braços com carinho quando tivera medo. Como vencer a atração que sentia por um homem tão cheio de contrastes? Esse pensamento a preocupava.

Harry apertou seu braço

- Desculpe, chérie. Não era assim que planejava passar o restante de nosso encontro.

O calor dos dedos fortes pareceram queimar-lhe a pele, mesmo por cima da roupa, e ela murmurou:

- O que planejou?

Ele deslizou a mão para o seu ombro,

- Que tal namorarmos no jipe?

Gina sorriu. Ele devia estar brincando! Não namorava dentro de um carro desde a adolescência, e mesmo assim sem muito sucesso, porque seus irmãos

sempre a encontravam.

O pensamento a fez olhar em redor. Estavam em um lugar público de Baxter,

conversando e se tocando. Canecas de cerveja meio vazias se encontravam sobre a mesa, e isso não dava a impressão de reunião sobre a festa do Dia da

Independência. Se alguém conhecido os visse, por certo pensaria que se tratava de um encontro particular.

Entretanto o bar não estava cheio, e ninguém parecia lhes dar muita atenção.

O problema, pensou Gina, era que Rony costumava chegar nesses lugares sem

avisar. Pedira ao irmão que a deixasse lidar sozinha com Harry, mas por certo ele não a levara a sério. Na verdade, pensou, não podia culpar os irmãos por serem tão protetores, porque sempre acolhera seu apoio com uma certa docilidade. Sempre... Até conhecer Harry Potter.

Os dedos de Harry pressionaram sua perna, e ela estremeceu. Ergueu o rosto, e viu uma expressão de raiva nos olhos dele.

- Está com receio de que alguém a veja em minha companhia?

- Sim - replicou ela, afastando a mão que a acariciava. - Este é um encontro para a comissão, lembra? É a nossa desculpa.

Ele nada respondeu, fazendo-a pressentir que estava aborrecido.

Qual era o problema?, pensou irritada. Estava tentando protegê-lo! Sua preciosa carreira como combatente do fogo terminaria se não tomasse cuidado!

- Tudo bem - resmungou Harry. - Assunto da comissão.- Parecia magoado,e Gina insistiu:

- Sabe o que quero dizer. A comissão pode ser nosso melhor disfarce.

- E você é especialista em disfarces, não? Encontros, lingerie...

Ela enrijeceu.

- Meus negócios nada têm a ver com...

Mas foram interrompidos com a volta de Bonitão, que exclamou:

- Trato feito, cara! Quando é o teste?

Os outros rapazes da banda o seguiam, como sempre. Harry levantou-se e apertou a mão do líder.

- Que tal daqui a duas semanas? No Bar do Centro. Conhecem?

- Claro - replicou Bonitão com um amplo sorriso. - Lugar legal.

- Vou conversar com o proprietário, e amanhã avisarei vocês. De agora em diante, ensaiem o tempo todo!

Trocaram números de telefone e, minutos depois, a banda partia, com ânimo renovado. Harry fitou Gina.

- Creio que a reunião terminou.

Seus olhos tinham um brilho distante e frio, e ela nunca o vira assim. Bem, pensou com irritação, se ele não compreendia seus esforços para preservar-lhe o

emprego, tanto pior!

- Vamos embora - disse, não ocultando a raiva.

Já dentro do jipe, sentiu-se estranha. A camaradagem alegre desaparecera, e um silêncio constrangedor se instalara dentro do veículo. Por mais que estivesse ressentida, refletiu, desejava o antigo Harry ao seu lado.

É melhor assim, falou consigo mesma. Convencera-se de que esse seria o primeiro e último encontro entre os dois, e se ele estava zangado, não tinha importância.

Entretanto, quando Harry estacionou na porta de sua casa, Gina já decidira que não poderia despedir-se aborrecida. Precisava fazé-lo entender como era sua família e... ela mesma.

Harry saiu do jipe e deu a volta para abrir-lhe a porta. Quando lhe estendeu a mão, ela disse:

- Precisamos conversar.

Harry cruzou os braços sobre o peito, e encostou-se no capo.

- Tudo bem.

A frieza a constrangeu, mas prosseguiu:

- Adorei sair com você hoje, mas sabe muito bem que caso meus irmãos descubram, transformarão sua vida em um inferno e, provavelmente, irão balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Não sei nada disso.

- Bem, se é teimoso, nada posso fazer.

Assim dizendo, saiu do jipe e começou a caminhar para sua casa, mas parou no meio do caminho, e olhou para trás.

- Não posso culpar muito meus irmãos por serem como são, porque, embora não me meta na sua vida amorosa, estou sempre resmungando sobre os perigos que enfrentam em suas profissões. E se o preço que tenho que pagar por isso é suportar sua intromissão, então tudo bem.

Na verdade, até conhecer Harry, não se queixara de sua vida social e pouco se importara com namorados.

- Quer dizer que me acha muito perigoso - disse ele.

- Não. Eu sou um perigo para você. Rony já o colocou na cadeia, não? O que acha que fará se souber que saímos juntos?

Ele nada respondeu, e Gina admirou as pernas longas, esticadas na frente do jipe, os olhos cor de esmeraldas fixos em seu rosto. Desejou lançar-se em seus braços, porém se entregar à atração física não seria uma boa coisa, refletiu.

Suspirou. Aquela conversa não estava tendo o resultado esperado, então mudou de tática,

- Há quanto tempo é bombeiro, Harry?

- Cinco anos.

- E o que o fez ingressar nessa profissão?

- Pareceu-me uma boa idéia.

- E como se sentiria caso não pudesse continuar nesse trabalho?

- Minha carreira é tudo - replicou ele com simplicidade. Gina reteve a respiração, já suspeitava disso. Teve ímpetos de dizer-lhe que tomasse cuidado, e não deixasse uma esposa prematuramente viúva, com dois ou três filhos pequenos para cuidar, mas calou-se a respeito e comentou:

- Aí está! Quer seguir adiante e trabalhar em uma cidade grande como Atlanta, certo?

- Oui.

Gina engoliu em seco, sabendo que o que diria a seguir iria afastá-lo dela.

- Não conseguirá, a não ser que Ben o recomende. Tentava se convencer de que Harry estava fadado a não ser seu, e que apenas evitava ser magoada. Por fim, ele falou.

- Creio que se preocupa à toa. Estou furioso com essa história de sair às escondidas com você.

Percebendo que conseguira seu objetivo, mas sentindo-se péssima, Gina perguntou:

- Não quer me ver mais, a menos que minha família tome conhecimento?

- Detesto me esconder!

- Então, está me dando um ultimato?- Ele aquiesceu.

- Se é assim que entendeu...

- Não desejo pôr em risco sua carreira, Harry. - E nem meu coração,

acrescentou em pensamento,

- Não acha que é hora de tomar suas próprias decisões?- Gina ergueu o queixo.

- É isso que estou fazendo. Tomando uma decisão. Ele se aproximou e segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos.

- Gina, o anjo protetor - murmurou.

Sem dizer mais nada, deu meia-volta, entrou no jipe e fechou a porta.

- Vejo-a por aí, chèrie - saudou, acenando pela janela aberta.

- Não ganho nem um beijo de despedida? - gritou ela. Mas, é claro, esperou para dizer isso quando o jipe já estava bem longe. Sim, lembrou, era uma grande protetora, em especial de si mesma.

- Encontro da comissão coisa nenhuma! - resmungou Harry, enquanto fazia o inventário das caixas de primeiros socorros no depósito da central dos bombeiros.

Por que Gina sentia tanta necessidade de se esconder? E por que isso o aborrecia tanto?

Já tivera relacionamentos secretos no passado. A rainha do baile do ginásio, que não queria que o pai soubesse sobre seu namoro, uma moça na escola de paramédicos, que depois revelara ser casada... Mas eram casos sem importância, pensou.

Entretanto a idéia de Gina sentir vergonha em sua companhia o enchia de ódio e mágoa, sem que entendesse muito bem a razão.

- Trouxe uma coisa para vocês.

Harry ouviu as palavras, e sentiu um baque no coração. Gina! Olhou em volta, mas continuava só. Deus! Estou começando a ouvir vozes, pensou.

- Carlinhos! Tire as mãos dessa cesta agora mesmo!

Não podia ser imaginação, refletiu. Era a voz de Gina. Enfiou a cabeça pela porta do depósito, e lá estava ela no vestíbulo, uma grande cesta pendurada no braço, e vários bombeiros ao redor.

Harry sentiu o aroma delicioso de frango frito e biscoitos. Isso explicava o bando de homens em volta da cesta, concluiu com um sorriso. Mas a própria Gina estava uma tentação, usando short de brim e uma camiseta, que revelava cada curva de seu corpo.

Harry caminhou pelo corredor e misturou-se aos colegas. Gina batia nas mãos dos irmãos, impedindo que avançassem sobre a cesta. Em dado momento

ergueu o rosto, e seus olhares se encontraram, mas ela logo virou a cabeça.

Harry mudara de turno com um colega, portanto Gina não poderia saber que estaria lá. Fugia dele como o diabo da cruz, refletiu, e não tinha certeza se era para protegê-lo ou proteger a si mesma.

Em parte sabia que a jovem tivera razão na noite do encontro. Sua carreira era vital, e o levaria para longe de Baxter. Um envolvimento sério a essa altura da vida não era conveniente, e não podia imaginar um namoro sem conseqüências com a irmã dos Weasley,

Entretanto todas essas considerações não o faziam desejá-la menos.

Manteve distância enquanto o lanche era servido, e sentou-se no canto extremo da sala. Magoado, observou-a conversar e rir com seus colegas.

Por fim, deu um jeito para postar-se ao seu lado, enquanto levavam os pratos para a pia.

- A comida estava ótima, chérie.

- Obrigado.- Gina o fitou de modo vago.

- De nada.

Harry sorriu, deslizando o olhar pelo lindo corpo.

- Preferia um agradecimento mais caloroso.

Gina lançou um olhar furtivo na direção de Carlinhos e murmurou:

- Fique quieto.

Ele cerrou os dentes com raiva, e replicou no mesmo tom:

- É muito mais divertida quando se mostra rebelde. Até onde vai sua rebeldia?

Um rubor intenso invadiu as faces de Gina. Por que ela resistia?Pensou Harry. Estava a ponto de tomá-la nos braços e gritar para que o ouvisse, quando Carlinhos se aproximou.

- Sente-se, Gina- comandou. - Lavaremos tudo.

Ela retrocedeu, tropeçando em uma cadeira, e gaguejou:

- Certo. Preciso mesmo voltar para casa. Adeus. Agarrou a cesta e quase correu para fora da central dos bombeiros.

Harry a observou partir, desejando-a mais do que nunca.

No Bar do Centro, dias mais tarde, Harry meditava em frente a um copo de cerveja. Comparecera a outro encontro de emergência da comissão, a pedido do prefeito Collins, e vira Gina. Durante duas horas haviam discutido sobre o tom apropriado de vermelho para os cartazes e faixas do Dia da Independência, e ela permanecera ao seu lado, indiferente como uma estátua de pedra.

Era preciso encarar os fatos, pensou. Se os próprios pais nunca o tinham desejado de verdade, por que Gina iria querê-lo? Ela poderia conquistar qualquer um, não precisava dele.

Voltando ao momento presente, desceu do banquinho no bar, e dirigiu-se à velha vitrola. Selecionou uma música e retornou ao seu lugar, rolando a garrafa de cerveja entre os dedos.

Sentiu uma mão sobre o ombro, voltou-se, e viu-se diante de uma linda morena. Os olhos de um azul-escuro faziam um belo contraste com a pele bronzeada.

- Este lugar está ocupado? - perguntou ela com voz aveludada, referindo- se ao banquinho ao lado.

- Não.

Ao sentar-se, Harry sentiu o perfume almiscarado que usava. A jovem tinha lindas pernas, e o eterno demônio em sua mente sussurrou que isso era exatamente do que necessitava.

Sorrindo, a morena pediu um uísque para Gus, que se apressou a atender.

Harry não pensara em ninguém além de Gina, durante toda a semana, recordando cada palavra e gesto que haviam trocado. Lembrava da maciez de seu corpo e do perfume floral que sempre usava, desejando-a com força avassaladora.

- Meu nome é Devlin - disse a morena.

- Sou Harry. Vem sempre aqui? - perguntou ele, mordendo o lábio ante a pergunta tola.

Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa, fazendo os cabelos ondulados dançarem em volta do rosto.

- Em geral vou ao Bar da Esquina. - Fitou-o de alto a baixo. - Tenho uma queda pelos soldados do fogo.

Só então Harry lembrou que usava a camiseta do Corpo de Bombeiros de Baxter, e sorriu sem entusiasmo. Não gostava de mulheres agressivas, e aquela não perdia tempo. Além disso, era o oposto de Gina em tudo, e só tinha a jovem Weasley nos pensamentos.

Suspirou, tentando ser educado.

- É um bom trabalho. - Desceu da banqueta. - Vou embora, Gus. Voltarei sexta-feira.

- Certo, rapaz.

Harry montou na sua Harley, sabendo muito bem que jamais esqueceria Gina.

Gina bebericou o vinho, rezando para arrumar uma boa desculpa e poder ir embora. Hermione sempre a arrastava para jantar fora quando saía com Rony, mas duvidava de que a amiga realmente desejasse sua companhia nessas ocasiões. Por certo sentia pena dela, pois nunca tinha com quem sair, refletiu.

Porém, embora no passado não se importasse com isso, no momento estava muito aborrecida, porque desejava ficar com Harry Potter. Ele era uma pessoa generosa e solidária, ajudara a banda desastrada e o menino sardento que lhe trouxera flores... Mas como esquecer que planejava ir embora, e que Baxter não fazia parte de seus planos?

- Está se divertindo, Gina? - perguntou Hermione, interrompendo seus pensamentos

- Sem dúvida!

No íntimo, acrescentou que adorava segurar vela para os outros, mas nada disse.

Voltou a procurar por uma boa desculpa, quando a porta se abriu e Harry Potter entrou. Gina quase gritou de emoção.

Ele estava lindo, com uma camiseta que realçava a musculatura do tórax, e calça jeans desbotada. Teve ímpetos de se levantar e correr ao seu encontro, porém conteve-se.

- Gina? - chamou Hermione, com ar preocupado. - Tudo bem?

- Um pouco cansada, só isso - gaguejou, tomando mais um gole de vinho.

Ela, Hermione e Rony estavam sentados no fundo do salão, e Harry ainda não os vira. O olhar perspicaz da ruiva passeou pelo bar apinhado, e logo avistou o novo bombeiro.

Porém Rony também o vira, e exclamou:

- Ora! É Harry Potter, o selvagem.

- O que isso quer dizer? - perguntou Gina irritada.

- A reputação dele é terrível. Não sabia?

- Não.

- Era leão-de-chácara em um bar, e foi expulso diversas vezes da escola.

Gina estava à beira de perder a paciência.

- Ora, Rony! Quantas bobagens você já fez na vida antes dos vinte anos?

O irmão semicerrou os olhos e inclinou-se para frente.

- Harry não serve para você, Gina.

- E quem serve, Rony? É sempre você quem decide.

- Ele é bombeiro, Gina. Quantas vezes já me disse que quer encontrar um gentil contador ou comerciante, com um trabalho tranqüilo e estável? Estou lhe

fazendo um favor.

- Talvez eu tenha mudado de idéia...

Rony segurou-a pelo pulso.

- Não faça tolices, irmãzinha.

Por certo ele se referia ao seu caráter impulsivo, pensou Gina, que sussurrou com raiva:

- Não se intrometa em minha vida amorosa!

Assim dizendo, levantou-se e rumou na direção de Harry que, ao lado de outros companheiros no bar, sorriu ao vê-la se aproximar.

Quando perceberam sua presença, os demais bombeiros se afastaram um pouco, e olharam ao redor, como à procura de um Weasley que, sem dúvida, devia estar por perto para proteger a irmã. Ao verem Rony, trataram de se afastar mais ainda. Em breve havia seis lugares vagos ao redor de Harry.

Percebendo tudo que acontecia, pela primeira vez na vida Gina sentiu vergonha da proteção dos irmãos.

Porém Harry estava achando a cena muito engraçada, como sempre.

- Junte-se a mim, meu bem. Temos bastante espaço. A que devo a honra?

Gina não ousava encará-lo. O vinho já a deixara tonta, e tratou de afastar os cabelos do rosto.

- Só vim cumprimentá-lo. Tudo bem?

- Claro!

Ela sentou-se em um banquinho ao lado, e cruzou as pernas com cuidado, por causa da saia curta que Hermione a fizera usar. Mas ninguém jamais olhava para suas pernas em Baxter, com medo da reação dos Weasley.

- Está desafiando seu irmão? - perguntou Harry com calma. - Então, deixe-me dizer que teve sucesso, porque ele ficou roxo de raiva.

- Não estou provocando ninguém, e Rony não ficou furioso, Está vermelho, prendendo o riso. Acha que faço papel de boba.

- Por quê?

- Por causa de meu gênio impulsivo.

Harry não sabia se devia ficar aborrecido ou lisonjeado. Sua querida rebelde resolvera se aproximar, mas... por quanto tempo? Até que ponto essa demonstração de interesse prevaleceria? Não tinha respostas para tais perguntas.

Resolveu entrar no jogo.

- Sobre o que você e Rony discutiam?

Gina ficou vermelha.

- Não sabia que tinha nos visto.

- Sempre reparo em você.

Assim dizendo, segurou-lhe a mão, e deslizou o olhar pelas curvas macias sob a saia curta.

- Uma discussão em família - replicou ela, os olhos dilatados de desejo.

Harry observou isso e ficou pensando se ela também se sentia triste e só. Por

que perdiam tempo falando do irmão Rony?Refletiu com raiva.

- Lamento pelo que aconteceu na semana passada, Harry- disse Gina, fitando-o com os grandes olhos azuis.

Ele olhou em volta, procurando uma cerveja para apagar seu fogo. Como por mágica o garçom apareceu, oferecendo outra rodada. Com gesto brusco, Harry tomou a garrafa e bebeu do gargalo.

- Tudo bem? - quis saber Gina, aproximando-se um pouco mais.

Harry se sentia um perfeito idiota. Sem dúvida ela estava fazendo uma cena para provocar o irmão. Tratou de aceitar a realidade e continuar no jogo.

Aproximou-se de seu ouvido e murmurou:

- Quero saber o que está usando por debaixo da saia.

Corando até a raiz dos cabelos, Gina olhou em torno, mas ninguém parecia estar prestando atenção em sua conversa.

Harry deslizou a mão sobre sua coxa e insistiu:

- Diga-me, angel. É a calcinha vermelha? Talvez hoje seja preta de renda. -

Fitou a camiseta cor de turquesa que ela usava. - Ou combine com sua roupa. De qualquer modo, deve ficar linda.

- Harry, por favor...

- O quê? - Com gesto rápido, tomou-lhe a mão e fez que acariciasse sua coxa musculosa. - Não é isso que quer fazer? Provocar seu irmão até as últimas conseqüências?

- Não vim aqui para provocar alguém.

Embora desejasse acreditar, Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Só quis me desculpar por sexta-feira - continuou Gina -, e dizer que não tenho medo de meus irmãos,

A expressão de Harry tornou-se dura,

- Não vou servir de brinquedo para você provocar sua família, Gina.

Ela mordeu o lábio, e por fim disse:

- Talvez tenha me escondido atrás de meus irmãos por muito tempo, e ainda me preocupo com seu futuro. Irá partir e continuarei aqui. Mas não me importo mais. Quero ficar com você.

Uma onda de alívio invadiu Harry, que sorriu.

- Está tentando me dizer que sou o sujeito certo para você?

- Talvez.

Ele a beijou no rosto e brincou:

- Não consegue resistir, certo?

- Certo.

Harry inclinou-se de novo e beijou-a no pescoço.

- Quero você...

Nesse instante, ouviu-se o som agudo de uma sirene de bombeiros, e um homem entrou correndo no bar.

- Uma casa na rua Maple está pegando fogo! Precisam de reforços!

Harry pulou da banqueta e lançou um olhar de desculpas para Gina.

Segundos depois desaparecia na rua.

* * *

><p>Bom aqui vai mais um capítulo, espero que tenham gostado.<p>

Comentem!


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

- Estou ridícula! - exclamou Gina, mirando-se no espelho de corpo inteiro. Usava calça preta de couro, cheia de detalhes em metal, sandálias de saltos

altos, emprestadas de Hermione, e um top vermelho que deixava metade de seu corpo descoberto. Parecia uma cantora de música pop, pensou.

- Está uma gata - replicou Fiona. - Essa calça é parecida com a que me deu.

Gina fitou a assistente pelo espelho.

- E você vai pegar fogo, com esse impermeável negro. Está fazendo um calor terrível!

Fiona deu de ombros, puxando uma mecha dos cabelos pretos para detrás da

orelha, e fazendo tilintar a pulseira de berloques.

- Posso sofrer em nome da moda. Além disso, não vamos ficar na rua.

- Certo. Ficaremos em um bar lotado.

Fiona pós as mãos nos quadris, com ar de desafio.

- Se sentir calor, tirarei o impermeável. Pare de ser rabugenta e vire-se para mim!

Gina obedeceu. Sabia que estava sendo antipática, mas resmungar a fazia esquecer os problemas. A idéia de Hermione e Fiona era fazer com que Harry ficasse louco por ela, com aqueles trajes sensuais.

Fiona chegara ao bar, na sexta-feira à noite, e as três tinham se reunido, após a debandada dos homens por causa do incêndio. Gina revelara por fim o segredo da venda de lingerie nos fundos da loja, e a assistente sorrira feliz.

- Que bom! Estava farta de flores e rendas em fundos cor-de-rosa e azul.

Depois de consumirem algumas garrafas de vinho, Gina também confessara às amigas que gostava de Harry, e que não queria mais a proteção dos irmãos.

Porém Hermione e Fiona concordaram que os Weasley não abririam mão do papel de guardiões da honra da irmã com tanta facilidade. Não. Skyler precisava provar à família que estava pronta para assumir um relacionamento com Harry Potter. E couro negro era o ideal para isso.

Voltando ao presente, Gina tornou a olhar sua figura no espelho, e concluiu que apenas estava interessada na reação de Harry ante a nova roupa, e que pouco se importava com a opinião dos irmãos.

Harry andava supervisionando os ensaios de Os Cabeças de Metal, e trabalhando dobrado nas quartas e quintas-feiras, de modo que mal o vira desde o

incêndio da rua Maple. Mas a distância só servia para intensificar a saudade que sentia. Pensava sempre em seu sorriso e no olhar quente e sincero. Sabia que em breve o perderia, mas pouco se importava, contanto que pudessem ficar juntos por um breve período.

- Está maravilhosa - disse Fiona, arrancando-a dos próprios pensamentos.

- Vamos embora.

Assim dizendo, empurrou Gina que, com um frio no estômago, voltou a obedecer, erguendo o queixo e os ombros. Entrou no Cadillac da assistente, que, como não podia deixar de ser, era preto.

O que Harry diria quando a visse?Pensou. E, mais importante, o que faria?

Jamais tentara seduzir um homem de modo deliberado, e não tinha certeza se iria se sair bem.

- Talvez seja melhor ir com meu próprio carro - disse à Fiona.

- Para quê?

- Para prevenir...

- O quê?

- Caso fique apavorada e queira ir embora.

- Isso não vai acontecer - replicou a assistente, dando partida no motor.

Gina agarrou-se no assento, pois o Cadillac parecia voar pela estrada.

- Hermione e eu não permitiremos que escape - continuou Fiona. - Lembre- se do que ela disse.

- Sorria e passe a língua pelos lábios a toda hora - repetiu Gina, recordando o ar de comando da amiga. - Mas o que direi para ele?

Não sou muito boa com flertes. Fiona suspirou com impaciência.

- Não precisa dizer nada. Harry vai vê-la com essa calça de couro, e nunca mais a deixará.

A roupa é um símbolo, dissera Hermione. Sente-se poderosa e segura com ela, não? Sim, era verdade. Por isso estava indo para o Bar do Centro, para a apresentação de Os Cabeças de Metal.

Quando estacionaram, o local já estava repleto de carros, e um adolescente

encaminhava os motoristas para um estacionamento anexo.

Gina engoliu em seco, enquanto se aproximava da porta principal ao lado de Fiona. Fosse lá o que viesse a acontecer, iria torcer pela sua banda protegida, e ficar junto aos amigos.

E lá estava a bela Hermione, encostada na parede da entrada, examinando as unhas, sem dar importância aos homens que passavam e suspiravam ante sua presença majestosa.

- Estava começando a pensar que não viria - comentou, examinando a amiga da cabeça aos pés.

- Claro que sim! - exclamou Gina ofendida. Fiona ergueu os olhos, como a pedir paciência.

- Vire-se - comandou Hermione .

Não lhe restava outra alternativa senão ser humilde, e Gina obedeceu outra vez.

Hermione sorriu com satisfação.

- Está uma gata.

- Foi o que eu disse a ela - confirmou Fiona. Gina agarrou as duas pelo braço.

- Vamos entrar. Estão me deixando nervosa. Hermione soltou uma risada.

- Contanto que produza o mesmo efeito nos homens, tudo bem.

Entraram no bar, e Gina se sentiu aliviada ao constatar que já estava cheio.

O palco iluminado encontrava-se vazio, a não ser pelo equipamento de som da banda, e alguém pendurara uma grande faixa anunciando a estréia do grupo. Gina rezava para que estivessem preparados, mas afinal tinham trabalhado muito nas últimas duas semanas, sob a direção de Harry.

Suspirou feliz ao ver os demais membros da comissão, incluindo o prefeito e a esposa.

Atrás do balcão, Gus sorria de orelha a orelha, feliz com a clientela da noite.

Lá estavam também Flash e sua turma de motoqueiras, assim como vários fregueses da noite da briga.

Gina esperava que se comportassem bem dessa vez, porém logo se acalmou, ao ver Rony encostado no balcão... ao lado de uma loira provocante.

Hermione também notara.

- Aquele sem-vergonha! - resmungou.

- Relaxe, garota - pediu Gina, segurando o braço da amiga a fim de evitar que partisse para cima da loira. - Estão apenas conversando.

Fiona resmungou:

- Se aquilo é só conversar, sou Madre Teresa.- Os olhos da morena pareciam dardejar lanças.

- Rony a tem irritado muito nos últimos tempos, não, Gina? - perguntou com voz fria.

Gina fez uma careta de apreensão ao ver a loira pôr a mão no ombro do irmão.

- Bem... um pouco.

- E ainda tem mais dois irmãos, certo?

- Sim.

- Ótimo, porque esse vou matar!

Assim dizendo, partiu na direção de Rony e da loira, porém, por sorte, Harry surgiu e interceptou-lhe o caminho.

Embora seu físico imponente impedisse a passagem de Hermione, o olhar estava voltado para Gina, quente e sensual, deixando-a trêmulas.

Em um relance, ela observou a camiseta preta e a calça jeans justa que ele usava. Harry falou alto para que ouvisse:

- Está linda!

Fiona cutucou-a no braço.

- Agradeça.

- Obrigada - replicou Gina, como uma menina bem-educada, sentindo o couro da calça modelar suas coxas e gostando da sensação.

Entretanto não pôde deixar de se decepcionar ao ver que Harry não partira para o seu lado e a tomara nos braços, louco de paixão, como as amigas haviam previsto.

Ele inclinou-se para Hermione, sempre lhe impedindo a passagem e sugeriu:

- Que tal uma bebida, senhoritas?

Por certo nenhuma mulher ali por perto deixaria de aceitar tal convite, pensouGina, mas Hermione ergueu a cabeça para olhar por cima dos ombros largos de Jack.

- Talvez mais tarde. Estarei sedenta após cometer um assassinato.

Ele a segurou pela mão, dizendo:

- Creio que quer falar com Rony... - Pegou um walkie-talkie -...vou chamá-lo para você - avisou, olhando para Gina em busca de apoio.

Esperando ser esse o único problema da noite, ela se adiantou e passou o braço pela cintura de Hermione.

- Que tal um martíni? Sempre me deixa alegre. Pode matar Rony mais tarde.

- Não sei, Gi... Precisava fazer isso agora.

Gina a segurou com força, enquanto Harry falava no walkie-talkie.

- Tenente, sua namorada chegou.

- Verdade? Já vou - disse Rony sem pressa.

Que idiota!, pensou Gina, Rony podia perder Hermione se continuasse agindo assim.

Mas, segundos depois, Rony estava ao lado da namorada, que o encarou com frieza, dizendo:

- Precisamos conversar.

Ele deu de ombros, conduzindo-a para longe do grupo.

- Tudo bem.

Gina não queria arriscar e sussurrou para Fiona:

- Fique com eles enquanto arrumo uma mesa.

- Certo, chefe.

A figura toda de negro deslizou para o lado de Rony e Hermione.

Aborrecida, Gina suspirou. Rony ficara tão envolvido com a chegada de Hermione que nem reparara nas roupas que a irmã vestia. Como ser rebelde se ninguém lhe dava atenção?, questionou-se.

Mas, de repente, alguém falou ao seu ouvido:

- Mon Dieu! Essa calça de couro é demais!

Gina ergueu o rosto para Harry, e viu o olhar ardente nos olhos dele. Secoração começou a bater muito forte, e uma espécie de tontura a possuiu. Porém não iria desmaiar, refletiu. Esse era um momento muito precioso para ser desperdiçado.

Lembrando-se dos conselhos de Hermione, passou a língua de leve nos lábios, antes de replicar:

- Fico feliz que aprove.

Harry fitou os lábios vermelhos, fazendo-a perceber que a manobra dera certo. Será que desejava beijá-la?

Com gesto discreto, ele deslizou a mão pelos quadris bem torneados, sentindo as tachas prateadas e a maciez do couro.

- Não fazia idéia que seu guarda-roupa fosse assim... variado.

Gina sorriu, tentando sempre chamar atenção para os lábios com um tom de

vermelho forte.

- Palácio do Couro - murmurou. - Tenho conta lá, lembra-se?

- É outro ato de revolta contra seus irmãos?

- Mais ou menos.

Gina sabia que seu propósito maior era conquistá-lo e não provocar os Weasley. Algum dia, pensou, faria Harry Potter compreender que não o usara para se libertar do jugo fraterno, mas que ele fora um catalisador.

- Sabe que esse seu lado de garota má me excita - disse Harry,interrompendo o fio de seus pensamentos.

- Verdade?

Ele a puxou para si, fazendo-a dissipar qualquer dúvida que ainda tivesse, pois sentiu a excitação no corpo viril. Deus! Harry cheirava a pinho e almíscar, e desejava sentir esse perfume para sempre, pensou.

- Será uma longa noite - murmurou ele, como se lesse sua mente.

Ela fechou os olhos por um breve instante. O perfume, o calor e as palavras de Harry pareciam inebriá-la.

- Mas preciso saber uma coisa, angel. O que está usando por debaixo dessa calça de couro?

Skyler sentiu o rosto em brasa. Fiona insistira que uma calcinha iria estragar o

efeito de segunda pele do couro. Engoliu em seco, e replicou:

- Bem... na verdade... nada.

Harry estremeceu, mas o walkie-talkie criou vida, e ele precisou atender um colega.

Harry entrou no vestiário onde o quarteto se preparava.

- Espero que façam boa figura - disse em tom autoritário. Bonitão, reclinado em uma cadeira, com os pés sobre uma

mesa, parou de mordiscar uma maçã. Garoto Dourado apoiou um copo com champanhe sobre o sofá. O baterista, K. C. Ham-mond, deixou uma vareta cair no chão, e o guitarrista, Bob Smith, desviou a atenção das duas garotas sentadas ao seu lado, e ergueu o rosto para o recém-chegado.

Esses sujeitos pensam que são Bon Jovi. refletiu Harry com irritação, e ainda nem fizeram um teste.

- Que marca de champanhe podemos consumir, de acordo com nosso contrato? - perguntou Garoto Dourado com insolência, apoiando-se na parede.

Harry fitou o rapaz.

- A que Gus tiver. E não há contrato ainda. Vão apenas fazer um teste, lembrem-se!

- Acha que varetas coloridas dariam um efeito melhor? - perguntou K.C., franzindo a testa em dúvida.

E pensar que deixara a companhia de Gina com sua calça de couro sexy para vir conversar com esses adolescentes, refletiu Harry, balançando a cabeça com raiva. No momento em que o festival terminasse, nunca mais faria papel de agente!

Abaixou-se e pegou a vareta que caíra, entregando-a para K.C.

- Fique com estas. - Passeou o olhar pela banda, - Mais alguma pergunta?

Queria voltar para o lado de Gina e passar não apenas a festa, mas a noite toda com ela.

Ninguém respondeu, e então voltou-se para ir embora.

- Estamos nervosos - confessou Bonitão.

Harry tornou a fitá-los, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Agora sim, estavam sendo sinceros, pensou.

Pedira a Roland que desse umas aulas de interpretação para o grupo, e perguntou:

- Roland já passou por aqui?

- Sim - disse Bonitão. - Ele nos ensinou a estabelecer empatia com a platéia.

- Então estão prontos, rapazes. Vai dar tudo certo. - Harry voltou-se para a porta de novo, mas lembrou a tempo. - Não se esqueçam da música country.

- Ora, cara! É preciso? - choramingou Bob.

Harry queria que tocassem essa música para agradar Gina e replicou:

- Sim.

Ao fechar a porta, ouviu Garoto Dourado reclamar:

- Deixamos o homem furioso, rapazes! Se não der certo ele vai nos trucidar!

Harry sorriu, tratou de esquecer a banda e retornar para Gina.

Encontrou-a com Fiona, sentadas perto do palco... com quatro rapazes ao lado. Sem dúvida eram novos na cidade, todos interessados na calça de couro da jovem Weasley, refletiu.

O momento em que ela entrara no bar nessa noite ficaria indelével em sua mente. A figura pequena e graciosa, vestida de modo provocante mas elegante, os cabelos ruivos esvoaçando, e os olhos muito castanhos e inocentes...

Harry pensou em usar os músculos para afastar os quatro homens que estavam deixando Gina assustada, mas mudou de idéia.

Engoliu a raiva e o ciúme, dirigiu-se ao balcão para pedir uma cerveja, e só depois se aproximou do grupo.

- Tome um gole, Gina . O show vai começar logo. Algo parecido com alívio surgiu nos olhos dela.

- Pode ficar aqui, Harry?

Ele fitou de modo triunfante o grupo de conquistadores e sentou-se ao lado das duas jovens.

- Claro, chérie.

Porém mal teve tempo de se deliciar com a proximidade e calor do lindo corpo ao lado, porque Gus subiu no palco e uma luz o iluminou.

- Obrigado por terem vindo - começou o proprietário. - Temos muitos convidados esta noite. O prefeito e sua esposa...

Apontou para a mesa de Franklin Coilins, e todos aplaudiram. Depois apresentou os membros da comissão.

- Gina Weasley... Harry Potter - anunciou, enquanto o foco de luz os iluminava.

Os dois acenaram, um tanto contrafeitos, recebendo os aplausos. Harry mal via a hora que começassem a tocar a música para poder dançar com Gina.

Em poucos instantes seu desejo foi atendido. A banda ocupou o palco, sob os aplausos de incentivo de Gus, e então tocou uma versão perfeita de Jailhouse Rock, de Elvis Presley. O sorriso de satisfação do prefeito Coilins podia ser visto de qualquer ângulo do salão, e Harry ficou contente.

Passou um braço pelo encosto do assento, roçando a ponta dos dedos nos ombros de Gina.

Os Cabeças de Metal cantaram o repertório de Elvis do início de sua carreira até o final, com enorme competência e entusiasmo. Podiam não ter muito talento para compor suas próprias músicas, mas eram excelentes covcrs, refletiu Harry. Estava certo que agradariam jovens e velhos no festival do Dia da Independência.

Sentia-se orgulhoso de seu feito, e como Hermione e Rony já tinham ido embora, assim como os outros irmãos Weasley, Gina se sentia à vontade e pronta para flertar, concluiu. Tudo ia bem no mundo.

A banda também apresentou uma música de Michael Jackson, e depois

Bonitão se encaminhou para o microfone, os cabelos louros grudados na testa pelo esforço.

- Prometemos uma festa animada para todos vocês - disse -, e agora vamos apresentar um número country, em homenagem ao nosso agente.

De modo instintivo, Harry segurou a mão de Gina, que correspondeu, apertando-lhe os dedos com força. Os dois se fitaram, e um sorriso tranqüilo aflorou nos lábios dela.

- Dance comigo?- pediu Harry com voz rouca.

Desejava Gina, estava louco por ela, porém não costumava se ligar a uma só mulher. Tinha grandes planos para seu futuro, que iam muito além das fronteiras de Baxter.

Tratou de puxá-la pela mão e dirigiram-se para a pista de dança, enquanto a banda entoava uma canção dolente, que falava de um anjo na vida de um homem.

Harry se perguntou se um dia Gina se ressentiria por tê-la induzido para o caminho da aventura, porém achou que talvez o agradecesse por isso, no final.

Abraçou-a com força e inalou o perfume floral de seus cabelos, acariciando- lhe as costas com doçura.

- Esta música me lembra você - disse ela, fitando-o com os olhos sinceros e castanhos.

- Verdade? - perguntou ele, tentando não parecer nervoso.

- Talvez porque sempre me chame de anjo. - Fez uma pausa e semicerrou os olhos. - Está tentando me seduzir?

Ele quis rir, mas não conseguiu.

- É isso, não, Harry ?- Não havia por que fingir.

- Sim

Gina colou o corpo ao dele, sentindo a excitação que lhe provocava.

- Talvez seja eu quem vá seduzi-lo - sussurrou de modo sensual.

Jack tentou manter a lógica dos pensamentos, mas era impossível. Murmurou ao seu ombro:

- Tente.- Era um erro desafiar um Weasley, porém ele já não tinha noção de mais nada, a não ser da proximidade inebriante de Gina.

- Vamos embora –propôs.

A última visão coerente que Harry teve do bar, foi de Fíona fazendo um gesto de vitória com a mão, enquanto ele conduzia Gina para fora.

* * *

><p><strong>Hum o próximo capítulo tem NC e eu acho que é um dos capítulos mais engraçados.<strong>

**Espero ter tempo de atualizar o mais rápido possível.**

**Comentem muito! =)**


	8. Capítulo 8

** CAPÍTULO VIII**

Enquanto deslizava para o assento do jipe, Gina meditou que talvez fosse melhor repensar sua atitude rebelde. Mais uma vez sua impetuosidade falara mais forte e, como uma fêmea no cio, fizera um homem arrastá-la para fora do bar, com todos os amigos e metade da cidade observando a cena.

Pensou em retroceder, mas desejava Harry demais e sentia o sangue ferver nas veias, recordando seus corpos unidos na pista de dança. Seria essa a sensação de poder e excitação que os irmãos sentiam ao apagar um incêndio?

Harry deu a volta no veículo e ocupou a direção, fazendo-a sentir de novo o aroma almiscarado de sua pele.

- Cansada? - perguntou ele, a voz profunda quebrando o silêncio.

Gina se endireitou no assento e fitou-o.

- Claro que não. - Harry sorriu.

- Está disposta hoje.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso, sabendo que tomara a decisão certa. Não importava o futuro, contanto que tivesse Harry nesse momento.

- Quer saber quanto? - replicou de modo provocador, inclinando-se para ele e percorrendo com um dedo a coxa musculosa.

Com gesto rápido, Harry tomou-lhe a mão e a beijou.

- Posso imaginar - retrucou.

Sem deixar de fitá-la, sugou-lhe o dedo de modo sensual, mantendo-o entre os lábios por um longo tempo. Depois lhe deu uma leve mordida, e Gina recuou assustada, fazendo-o rir.

- Eu a peguei!

- Sem dúvida que sim - replicou ela, o coração acelerado. Sentia a boca seca, e, de repente, a calça de couro parecia apertada demais. Era incrível como Harry Potter a deixava fora de si, refletiu.

Ele a fitou por um longo tempo, e depois murmurou:

- Desculpe, angel. Não posso mais resistir.

O beijo que lhe deu era faminto e desesperado, como se houvesse esperado a vida inteira para tocá-la. Abraçou-a com força, e seus corpos se uniram.

Gina sentia os seios intumescidos, e ansiava pelo instante em que ele os acariciasse. Gemeu, arqueando as costas, deliciando-se com a mão exigente em sua pele. Agitou-se, contorceu-se, e... encostou-se na buzina sem querer, fazendo-a vibrar de modo estridente. Deu um pulo no assento, sentindo o rosto em chamas. Por força do hábito, relanceou um olhar para a janela do veículo, mas o estacionamento estava deserto.

Deus! Estava namorando em um jipe com Harry Potter, refletiu.

- Vamos ser presos - murmurou, tomando fôlego. Harry segurou-lhe o queixo, e o olhar abrasador a dominou.

- Talvez seus irmãos já estejam a caminho - disse, sorrindo. Mas ela duvidava. Rony já a vira com Harry a noite toda no bar, e Gui e Carlinhos tinham sorrido com complacência, como se calculassem quanto tempo a rebeldia da calça de couro iria durar. Externou seu pensamento, dizendo:

- Duvido que estejamos em perigo imediato.

- De qualquer modo é melhor irmos para um lugar mais... reservado. Oui?

- Oui - concordou ela, sorrindo. Harry deu partida no motor e perguntou:

- Para onde?

- Seu apartamento - foi a resposta imediata.

Após fitá-la por um segundo, Harry dirigiu para fora do estacionamento.

- Essa sua escolha nada tem a ver com o fato de ser vizinha de Rony, tem?- inquiriu.

- Como sabe onde ele mora?

- Pesquisei a cidade. É bom ser um bombeiro familiarizado com as ruas e seus moradores, para não se perder em hora de emergência.

- Tem razão.

- E ainda não respondeu minha pergunta.

Gina aninhou-se ao lado, admirando as mãos fortes que seguravam a direção, e os músculos dos braços, quando ele fazia uma curva.

- Alguém já lhe disse que é muito insistente?

- Com freqüência - replicou Harry.

Na verdade Gina nem se lembrara que Rony era seu vizinho. Só pensava em conhecer o apartamento de Harry. Vivia imaginando como seria sua cama. Precisava ser grande para acolher um homem daquele tamanho, refletiu.

- Não estou preocupada com meu irmão - respondeu afinal.

- Pois meu apartamento é pequeno, se quer saber.

- Por acaso está planejando dar uma grande festa hoje?

Mas ele não sorriu, como Gina pensara que faria, e replicou:

- Não.

Ela examinou a curva do queixo forte, e a ruga em sua testa.

- Não quer me levar até lá?

- Não é isso, chefie.

- Ótimo, porque pretendo ir ao seu apartamento.

- Está certo.

Porém a ruga na testa continuou, e Gina não entendia a razão disso. Afinal, também não morava em um palácio. Talvez um dia se mudasse para um lugar maior, quando tivesse um marido e filhos. Eram planos distantes, mas com Harry ao seu lado, e...

- Nossa! Não trouxe camisinhas!

Mal dissera as palavras, arrependeu-se. Harry freou com tanto ímpeto, que quase a projetou sobre o pára-brisa.

- Quê?

Ela não conseguia encará-lo, e sussurrou:

- Não acredito que disse tal coisa... - Então ele sorriu.

- Mas é importante. Também não tenho nem uma em casa.

- Não?

Por algum motivo ridículo aquilo a deixou feliz.

- Verdade?

Harry tomou-lhe a mão e beijou cada dedo de modo sensual.

- Estou me guardando para você.

Gina sentiu o coração ainda mais acelerado.

Entraram com o jipe em um posto de gasolina onde havia uma loja de conveniências.

- Já volto - disse ele, descendo e acenando para uma policial que fazia a ronda.

Gina estava muito emocionada sem querer, pensou na reação de Rony se soubesse para onde ia.

Harry observou-a caminhar pelo seu modesto apartamento. Sabia que Gina não era o tipo de julgar um homem por suas posses, e percebeu que jamais apagaria da memória sua lembrança, tocando as fotografias de seus pais e avós, deslizando a mão pelo encosto do surrado sofá de brim, ou o rumor dos saltos altos, por certo emprestados de Hermione, sobre o assoalho. Ela iluminava o ambiente, refletiu.

Aquela era uma moradia temporária, pois Baxter não passava de um trampolim para sua carreira. Entretanto as lembranças ficariam. O eterno demônio sussurrou em seu ouvido que haveria mais, e que não precisava se preocupar com o amanhã, só era preciso aproveitar o momento.

Observou, excitado, a porção de pele que surgia sob o top minúsculo, e a visão das curvas delicadas, que a calça de couro realçava de modo generoso.

Lembrou-se que ela dissera não estar usando nada por baixo, e deu graças pela vaidade feminina, que deixava os homens tão felizes. Gina estava nua, ou

quase, em seu apartamento. Um suor frio começou a porejar de sua testa, ante esse pensamento.

- Seus pais? - perguntou Gina, quebrando o silêncio, e apontando para uma moldura de madeira.

Ele se aproximou, mais para sentir seu perfume que para olhar para a foto.

- Sim, e sua baleia.

Gina observou o instantâneo com mais atenção.

- Baleia?

Pessoas normais tiravam fotografias com o pôr-do-sol ao fundo, mas seu pai e sua mãe preferiam as baleias azuis.

- Kiki. Eles a adotaram. Sabe... a campanha Salve as Baleias.

Ele observou a reação de suas palavras, esperando um comentário irônico, mas Gina apenas sorriu.

- Uma boa causa - murmurou.

Sim, podia ser, pensou Harry. Enquanto ela parecia contente em perambular pelo apartamento, desejava despi-la e beijar cada centímetro de seu corpo.

Tentou afastar as dúvidas e inseguranças, e esquecer que não era o tipo certo para Gina Weasley. Com gesto delicado, tirou-lhe a moldura das mãos e enlaçou-a pela cintura.

Com a outra mão procurou o interruptor e diminuiu as luzes, enquanto Gina o fitava sem nada dizer. Segurando-a pelo ombro, conduziu-a para a cozinha e, com gesto decidido, sentou-a sobre o balcão, acendendo a fraca lâmpada sobre o fogão.

- O cenário é melhor aqui - sussurrou, enquanto afastava seus joelhos e postava-se entre suas pernas. Nessa posição seus olhos ficavam quase no mesmo nível. Segurou-lhe o queixo.

- Tudo bem, se mudou de idéia. - Ela pareceu chocada.

- Como?

- Sobre estar aqui comigo.

O sangue pulsava em suas têmporas, e Harry sentia-se excitado como nunca, mas não queria que Gina fizesse amor apenas para provocar os irmãos. Desejava mais que isso.

- Posso levá-la para casa, se preferir.

Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa, sorrindo, e deslizou as mãos para sua nuca, acariciando os cabelos rebeldes.

- Quero você - sussurrou.

Harry fitou os lábios que acabavam de proferir as doces palavras. Deus! Ela é linda, pensou. Também a desejava, portanto o que mais importava? Entretanto sua consciência dizia que não era só isso.

- Por quê? - perguntou.

- Ora, Harry ! Está dificultando as coisas.

- Sei disso, mas é importante saber.

Fitaram-se por um longo momento e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Harry desejou ter sido mais íntimo da mãe, para poder lhe fazer perguntas sobre a psicologia feminina.

Gina suspirou e respondeu:

- Por causa de Casey, entre outras coisas.

O garoto da fraternidade? Será que Skyler estava raciocinando direito?Perguntou-se Harry estupefato.

- Sei que o escondeu aqui para que meus irmãos não o conseguiu quebrar um recorde, não sendo punido, sabia?

- Sim, ele me contou.

- É um verdadeiro herói - murmurou Gina, fazendo-o inclinar a cabeça, e beijando-lhe os lábios.

Harry a abraçou com força, desejando que ela soubesse o quanto seu gesto de confiança era importante. A impressão de que Gina era um anjo intocável desapareceu de sua mente. Não queria ouvir a voz da consciência nesse instante. Desejava seu corpo, seu calor, desejava mergulhar em um mar de sensualidade e êxtase carnal.

Laissez les bon temps rouler, sussurrou o demônio em seu cérebro, como a dizer que deixasse o barco correr. Harry gemeu, a boca encostada na de Gina, sentindo uma fome brutal de carícias. Precisava de mais, muito mais, pensou, com a mente enevoada pela paixão.

Deslizou as mãos para a parte, exposta da pele macia. Aquela visão o deixara louco a noite inteira, e queria despi-la a qualquer custo. Com gesto rápido, puxou o top e o retirou.

Gina prendeu a respiração, percebendo que estava nua da cintura para cima.

- Não está usando sutiã - murmurou ele, como um colegial no primeiro encontro.

Os olhos castanhos dela adquiriram um brilho divertido.

- O top tem suporte. É a última novidade - explicou, como se falasse com uma cliente da loja.

Isso não lhe interessava nem um pouco. Estava muito ocupado, admirando os seios rijos, muito brancos, em contraste com o resto da pele bronzeada, e o rosado dos mamilos eretos.

Jamais esqueceria também da visão fantástica de Gina, sentada no balcão da cozinha, vestindo apenas sandálias e calça de couro.

Aspirou o perfume em seu pescoço, e sussurrou com voz rouca:

- Sou a favor do progresso.

Acariciou-lhe os seios, e beijou-a de modo lento. Queria prolongar ao máximo aqueles momentos inesquecíveis, embora o instinto o fizesse desejar arrancar a calça de couro com um só puxão.

Gina gemeu de prazer, acariciando-lhe os cabelos e arqueando o corpo para trás, de modo que ele a beijasse nos seios.

- Ange...

- Tire a camiseta - pediu ela.

Louco de desejo, ele obedeceu, e os torsos nus se encostaram.

Segurando-a com firmeza, fez que descesse do balcão. Era hora de irem para a cama.

- Olhe para mim, Gina.

Ela obedeceu.

Tornaram a se beijar, e Gina pressentiu que jamais voltaria a sentir tamanha sensação de abandono. Harry era o homem errado, entretanto como parecia certo nesse momento!

Mas não teve muito tempo para pensar, porque ele a levou para o quarto, colocou-a sobre a cama e deitou-se ao lado, impedindo-a de apreciar a decoração. Ficaram ali, estirados, e ela quis dizer alguma coisa, mas nada lhe ocorreu de romântico, sexy ou engraçado. A única coisa que sabia era que Harry significava muito. Jurara, no primeiro instante em que o vira, que não se deixaria envolver por um herói do fogo e, ainda pior, um homem ambicioso, que não queria ficar em Baxter. Gostaria de não ter ido tão longe, ao ponto de se encontrar deitada com ele nesse momento, mas era tarde demais. E fosse lá o que acontecesse no dia seguinte, nessa noite os dois estariam juntos.

Vibrando de antecipação, ela o puxou pelos ombros, e o beijou. Harry deslizou as mãos por seu corpo, de modo experiente e sensual, fazendo-a estremecer de prazer, enquanto a beijava com volúpia.

Gina arqueou as costas, apertando-o de encontro ao peito, e ele se afastou um pouco, sorrindo e murmurando:

- Devagar, chérie. A sedução é algo demorado.

Porém, movida por seu espírito rebelde, ela o acariciou de tal maneira que o fez enrijecer o corpo e repetir:

- As preliminares levam tempo...

Foi a vez de Gina sorrir com malícia, e então ele a fez despir a calça de couro, atirando-a para os pés da cama. Deslizou o olhar pelo corpo macio e despido.

- Você é linda.

Gina encostou um dedo em seu queixo e voltou a sorrir.

- Digo o mesmo.

Com movimento rápido, Harry se ergueu da cama e despiu a calça jeans que ainda usava. Quando voltou a se deitar, Gina postou-se sobre seu corpo, tornando a beijá-lo. O desejo era tão forte e sincero, que não podia ser uma coisa errada, pensou, antes de mergulhar no completo abandono. Queria apenas se entregar às sensações físicas, mas os sentimentos eram fortes também, porque os dois se completavam em todos os sentidos, nas brincadeiras, conversas, e até mesmo nas discussões.

Sentiu mais uma vez o perfume que misturava almíscar e pinho, e que combinava tão bem com a masculinidade de Harry

Ele voltou a beijá-la nos seios, fazendo-a pressionar o corpo contra o seu.

Sentiu-o se afastar um pouco e ouviu o rumor característico de plástico sendo rasgado, enquanto ele se preparava com a camisinha, e depois a fazia ficar sobre seu corpo.

Com gesto rápido a penetrou, e Gina sufocou um grito, ao mesmo tempo em que iniciavam movimentos ritmados e sensuais.

- Harry... - murmurou, alucinada pela paixão.

Ambos chegaram ao clímax quase ao mesmo tempo, e depois... houve o desmaio.

- Gina?

Ela podia ouvir sua voz chamando-a, como se viesse do final de um longo túnel. Harry parecia preocupado, e na semi-ínconsciência, ela sorriu.

Esticando-se na cama, notou que as batidas do coração tinham voltado ao normal, e com certeza por isso se recuperara. Ora!Pensou. Se bastava vê-lo para ficar tonta, o que dizer depois de terem feito...

- Chèrie, se não abrir os olhos agora mesmo, vou levá-la ao hospital!

- Estou acordada e vou me levantar.

Mas quando fez menção de se sentar na cama, ele a segurou aborrecido.

- Comeu hoje?

- Sim.

- Está tonta ou com náuseas?

- Não.

- Está...

Mas ela o puxou para si e o beijou com ímpeto. Quando se separaram, Harry já sorria outra vez. Abraçou-a com carinho.

- Fico sempre preocupado com você.

- Estou bem, de verdade.

- O que o cardiologista diz sobre seus desmaios freqüentes?

- Bem... Só acontecem quando fico muito nervosa ou excitada, portanto não são um problema sério.

Harry semicerrou os olhos em dúvida.

- O médico disse que não é problema?

- Não com essas palavras.

- Já foi consultá-lo?

- Claro!

- Recentemente?

- Bem...

Harry resmungou algumas palavras em francês, e Gina teve certeza de que estava praguejando. Ele levantou-se e começou a andar, despido, de um lado para o outro do quarto.

- Não deve brincar com seu coração - disse.

A última coisa que Gina desejava era esse tipo de discussão, mas o medo na voz e na expressão de Harry a penalizaram. Ele não temia nada, nem incêndios, enchentes, árvores altas, irmãos possessivos e motoqueiras temperamentais, mas preocupava-se com ela.

Sentiu os olhos marejados. Deveria ter explicado certas coisas há mais tempo, refletiu.

- Meus desmaios não acontecem com freqüência. O problema é que, por coincidência, sempre está por perto quando perco os sentidos.

- Irá ao médico amanhã, mesmo que eu precise arrastá-la.

- Já disse! Fico nervosa ou emocionada, e então desmaio, às vezes.

- E se isso acontecer quando estiver guiando um carro? - insistiu ele, como se não houvesse prestado atenção na explicação. - Mon Dieu! Nem quero pensar! Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, em um gesto nervoso.

- Harry! Pare com isso!.

Ele estava se deixando levar pela imaginação, mas ao ouvi-la parou no meio do quarto, o físico forte e bonito sob o luar que entrava pela janela.

- Sente-se - pediu Ginacom brandura. - Ouviu o que disse há pouco?

- Sim. Fica excitada, zonza e desmaia - repetiu. - Tudo isso são maus sinais.

- E você é o culpado, pois basta vê-lo para ficar tonta! Será que preciso explicar tudo?

Ele continuou estático, fitando-a, e depois sorriu.

- Excito você, angel?

- Sempre.

- E hoje, então, foi demais?

- Sim, meu senhor. Devo admitir que é um mestre nas artes do amor.

Harry inclinou-se sobre a cama e beijou-a.

- Tenho sangue francês, meu bem.

- Sim, e me faz desmaiar.

- Qual a alternativa que temos?

- Posso me afastar de você - brincou Gina.

- De jeito nenhum! - Deitou-se ao seu lado na cama outra vez, e reiniciou as caricias. - Se desmaiar de novo, estarei aqui para ajudá-la.

* * *

><p><strong>Gisllaine Farias seu pedido foi realizado ;D<strong>

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. E comentem !**


	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Com uma freada brusca, Harry estacionou à entrada da casa de Gina.

Sentia-se feliz. Exceto pelo telefonema de Rony, alertando-o que, caso magoasse sua irmã, tornaria sua vida um inferno, a última semana fora a melhor de sua vida até o momento. Passara ao lado de Gina todas as noites em que não trabalhara e, em qualquer situação, era a mais adorável mulher do mundo, sempre dizendo que o considerava um herói.

Depois de ouvi-la falar sobre o pai que perdera ainda muito jovem, e sobre a mãe, que mal via, percebera como uma família era importante. Seus pais podiam ser um tanto desligados, mas o amavam, e era essencial que os aceitasse do seu modo.

Entrara em contato com eles havia alguns dias. No momento, estavam no Brasil visitando a floresta amazônica, e tinham conversado longamente ao telefone.

Devia aquela paz de espírito à Gina, refletia, e mal podia esperar para contar-lhe isso. Carregando uma garrafa de champanhe debaixo do braço, tocou a campainha.

Ela abriu a porta usando sutiã e calcinha de renda preta, cinta-liga, e sapatos de saltos altos.

Harry ficou de queixo caído, e quase deixou cair o champanhe. Mas antes que tivesse tempo de falar, foi arrastado para dentro de casa. O vestíbulo resplandecia à luz de muitas velas, mas ele não conseguia tirar os olhos da figura feminina à sua frente. A pele acetinada e bronzeada brilhava sob o tecido transparente. Cada curva de seu corpo estava exposta, o rosto muito bem maquiado, e os cabelos sedosos e brilhantes.

Desde que soubera do segredo do quarto dos fundos, Harry fantasiava com algo assim, mas jamais se preparara para tal visão.

- Creio que, ante as circunstâncias, não quer saber da conversa que tive com meus pais por telefone - murmurou.

- Mais tarde. - Os lábios vermelhos de Gina abriram-se em um sorriso.

Tomou-lhe a garrafa da mão.

- E vamos reservar isto também para depois.

Ele a seguiu, enquanto sentia o perfume almiscarado que usava, diferente do habitual.

- Meu pequeno anjo tornou-se um demônio - sussurrou.

Entraram na cozinha, Gina colocou o champanhe na geladeira e voltou-se para ele.

- Acha mesmo?

Harry a puxou para si e aspirou-lhe a nuca.

- Oui. - Ele deslizou as mãos dos quadris para os seios.

- E aprova?

- Sem dúvida - replicou Harry, a voz rouca de desejo. Apertou-a de encontro à porta da geladeira, fazendo-a exclamar:

- Está frio...

- Não por muito tempo.

Beijaram-se com paixão. Cada vez a desejava mais, e aquela fome desesperada parecia que não iria ter fim. Será que chegaria o tempo da saciedade?

Será que um dia a atração desapareceria?

No momento suas mãos deslizavam pelo corpo alucinante de Gina, e não queria pensar em nada, a não ser no prazer.

Com um gemido, ergueu-a do chão, e a fez sentir o quanto estava excitado.

Gina passou-lhe as pernas pelo torso, deixando-o quase louco de desejo, e beijaram-se com redobrada fúria.

Através da renda delicada do sutiã, podia sentir os mamilos intumescidos de encontro ao peito, e ouviu-a gemer também.

- Meu herói - sussurrou, os lábios de encontro aos seus, a respiração acelerada.

O coração de Harry pulsava com tamanha violência, que pensou morrer.

Temia que Gina voltasse a desmaiar de emoção, então seriam dois caídos no chão. A idéia o fez sorrir, e antecipou o momento em que seus corpos se uniriam no amplexo desejado e inebriante.

Impaciente, carregou-a para o balcão da cozinha sem parar de beijá-la, e tateou no pote onde costumavam guardar as camisinhas.

Encontrando o que queria, tratou de rasgar o invólucro, enquanto Gina começava a desafivelar o cinto de sua calça jeans.

- Já lhe disse que é muito eficiente? - murmurou-lhe ao ouvido.

- Sempre somos muito apressados - replicou ela, o olhar brilhante de desejo, as faces afogueadas, enquanto começava a retirar a cinta-liga.

- Porque é uma mulher insaciável...

Ela deslizou o olhar pelo corpo rijo, detendo-se logo abaixo da cintura, e sorriu com malícia.

- Eu...?

- Talvez nós dois.

- Talvez? - provocou Gina.

Nesse instante ocorreu a Harry como o diálogo fluía leve e fácil, sem subterfúgios, em qualquer ocasião. Seu coração pareceu falhar ao perceber quanto Gina era perfeita, mas reprimiu o pensamento.

Sem dizer mais nada, fez com que sentisse a força de seu desejo, por meio de beijos, carícias e sussurros. Posicionou-se entre suas pernas, e sussurrou:

- Não consigo parar de desejá-la.

Parecia um viciado admitindo sua fraqueza, e ela concordou.

- Sinto o mesmo.

Quase com desespero, Gina agarrou-lhe a camisa e a desabotoou, abraçando-se ao tórax musculoso e beijando-o com sofreguidão.

Harry a penetrou com um gesto rápido, e ambos arquearam os corpos suados, os olhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos.

Gina pressionou-lhe as pernas em torno dos quadris, as unhas raspando-lhe as costas, fazendo-o controlar os movimentos, a fim de prolongar ao máximo o momento de êxtase.

De repente um pensamento cruzou a mente de Harry, como um raio. Não a mereço, pensou. Tenho muitas ambições e vou deixar Baxter.

Aquilo o fez segurá-la com mais força, como se temesse ter de ir embora nesse exato momento, e acelerou os movimentos, a fim de apagar a idéia desagradável. Ela me deseja, refletiu, a mente enevoada pela paixão. Ela gosta de estar comigo.

Agarrou-se a esse consolo, enquanto a ouvia gemer, como a revelar que

estava prestes a atingir o clímax. Apertando os dentes, Harry continuou a dança frenética do sexo, até atingirem o auge da paixão.

Quando tudo terminou, ficaram quietos, respirando com dificuldade, felizes como crianças travessas.

Harry apoiou-se ao balcão, a respiração voltando ao normal.

- Tudo bem, chèrie?

- Sim - replicou ela com um fio de voz, consciente, mas não muito coerente.

Ficaram assim abraçados por mais alguns minutos, e depois Harry sentiu fome. Controlando as batidas ainda rápidas do coração, perguntou em tom de brincadeira:

- O que vamos jantar?

Ela ergueu a cabeça de seu peito, fingindo indignação.

- Harry Tiago Potter! Como ousa pensar em comida neste instante?

Isso o fez rir e sentir uma segurança e um aconchego muito agradáveis.

- Preciso me fortalecer, senão como poderei continuar a satisfazê-la?

Gina soltou uma gargalhada, inclinando a cabeça para trás em um gesto de abandono.

- Ora! - Fitou-o de repente, com ar espantado. - Eu... estou com fome também.

Porém algo no tom de sua voz o fez pensar que desejara dizer outra coisa e mudara de idéia. Tratou de perguntar:

- Vamos pedir por telefone ou preparar aqui?

- Vamos encomendar comida chinesa e tomar champanhe.

Harry rapidamente se dirigiu ao telefone. Não pretendia discutir com uma mulher sentada no balcão da cozinha, usando um sutiã de renda preta e sem calcinha.

Satisfeitos com os quitutes chineses e champanhe, aninharam-se no sofá da sala para assistirem à televisão. Harry apenas usava a calça jeans, e Gina vestia um roupão. De repente o bip da central soou, anunciando uma emergência.

Ela relanceou um olhar para o objeto infernal, prendendo a respiração.

Harry compreendia seus temores a respeito dos irmãos, e a necessidade de saber com quem falavam ao telefone, porque sempre um entre os três estava de serviço. Por um instante odiou vê-la preocupada, mas logo atendeu.

Uma voz fria ressoou na sala:

- Chamada anônima no 911 para indivíduo em dificuldade na Estrada Oakdale número 445. Sem maiores detalhes.

Gina enrijeceu, entretanto Harry franzira a testa por outro motivo além da preocupação natural.

Os dois estavam sentados na sala do número 443 da Estrada Oakdale, portanto o pedido de emergência era para... o vizinho!

O mesmo pensamento cruzou neste instante a mente de Gina, que pulou do sofá, gritando:

- Rony!

O irmão morava no 445!

Como se fossem marionetes movimentados por um só artista, saíram correndo ao mesmo tempo, escancarando a porta da frente. Parecia que todas as luzes da casa de Rony estavam acesas. Sua van e o carro de patrulha continuavam estacionados na frente, e Harry sentiu um profundo mal-estar.

Por favor, que ele esteja bem, rezou consigo mesmo, Encontraram a porta principal destrancada e entraram, Gina gritando o nome do irmão, e Harry sentindo o coração acelerado. Recebera chamadas do tipo muitas vezes, mas a possibilidade de Rony ser uma vítima o assustava muito.

- Rony? - gritou Gina na casa silenciosa. Percorreram cada cômodo do andar térreo, e nada viram.

Quando começaram a subir a escada, Harry principiou a imaginar um cenário chocante. Já presenciara cenas às quais não queria que Gina assistisse. Desejava tomá-la nos braços e protegê-la de tudo.

Quando atingiram o vestíbulo de cima, ouviram um som abafado.

- Rony ! - voltou Gina a chamar.

Seguindo o som, Harry avançou para a última porta do corredor.

- Rony?

Ouviu-se alguém praguejar.

Gina o fitou, os olhos azuis dilatados de medo, ao vê-lo girar a maçaneta, escancarando a porta.

Foi a vez de Harry esbugalhar os olhos, ante a cena à sua frente, que o fez ficar por um instante paralisado.

- Meu Deus! - exclamou Gina, correndo para o lado do irmão.

Rony estava deitado na cama, braços e pernas abertos, algemado pelos pulsos, e amarrado com cordas nos tornozelos, usando um corpete de renda negra, já meio rasgado, que mal cobria o tórax musculoso, e meias de náilon também negras.

Era uma cena típica de sexo sadomasoquista, e Harry reprimiu o riso, em especial porque o rosto de Rony estava roxo de vergonha.

- Bem, não fique aí parado! Desamarre-me! - berrou o policial.

- Por onde devo começar? Pelas algemas ou cordas?

Mas Rony não pareceu gostar da brincadeira, e lançou-lhe um olhar irado.

- Onde estão as chaves das algemas? - perguntou Gina com voz suave e um brilho divertido no olhar.

- E como vou saber? - berrou Rony, contorcendo-se em vão sobre a cama.

- Desamarre meus tornozelos, rápido, antes que eles cheguem.

Eles! A importância da referência fez Harry se sobressaltar. Alguém, por certo não Rony, telefonara para 911, sabendo que a polícia e os bombeiros iriam correndo ao local do problema. Alguém aprontara uma cilada para Rony Weasley!

Com certeza uma mulher, refletiu. Analisou a lingerie que Rony usava de modo grotesco, e que não lhe era estranha. Sim, pensou. Já vira aquela peça

sensual no quarto dos fundos da loja de Gina. Hermione Granger, que ficara furiosa ao ver Rony flertar com outra na festa, a usava quando ele entrara sem avisar no provador secreto!

Rony interrompeu o fio de seus pensamentos, berrando:

- Ora, Harry! Ajude-me!

Sorrindo, o bombeiro cogitou por um segundo em deixar o outro pagar pela provável ofensa à namorada, e anotou na memória para mandar flores à Hermione, parabenizando-a pela vingança. Sentou-se na beira da cama e começou a desfazer

os nós das cordas.

- O que fez com ela? - perguntou, tentando reprimir o riso. Rony ficou rígido.

- Ela? Quem?

- Hermione - disse Harry com calma. - Imagino que esteja danada. A menos que vocês tenham brincado de Marquês de Sade, e ela o esqueceu aqui assim...

Mas Gina segurou-o pelo ombro.

- Pare com isso, Harry.

Ele a fitou, e viu que também queria rir, e que fazia uma força enorme para se conter. Virou o rosto e começou a desamarrar o tornozelo do irmão.

- Mulher maluca - resmungou Rony, os dentes cerrados, enquanto se revolvia na cama, tentando arrancar a ridícula peça de roupa.

- Permita-me - disse Harry, começando a desamarrar os cordões que

Hermione acrescentara ao corpete para que coubesse em Rony. - Como ela conseguiu fazer isso?

- Teve ajuda - resmungou Rony. Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas e esperou.

- Mandy.

Gina atirou o último pedaço de corda no chão e postou-se na frente de Rony, os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Quem é Mandy?

- A mulher com quem estava na cama, quando Hermione apareceu aqui de improviso, usando essa roupa. - Apontou para a lingerie já em frangalhos, que tentava arrancar do corpo. - Nenhuma das duas ficou muito feliz, pode acreditar.

Gina semicerrou os olhos e replicou com ironia:

- Verdade?

- Tudo bem! Cometi um erro! Isso é motivo para terem se unido, e me amarrado à cama com essa roupa ridícula?

Com gesto de raiva, como se afastasse uma praga, puxou para baixo uma das meias negras, rasgando-a.

Mas a expressão no rosto de Gina era implacável. Deu meia-volta e desapareceu no banheiro ao lado.

- Hermione perdeu a cabeça - continuou Rony em tom de justificativa. - Quando sair daqui, mandarei uma patrulha à sua casa. Ela vai pagar por isso!

- Não faria tal coisa se fosse você - replicou Harry, ajudando-o a tirar o corpete, porque ainda tinha os pulsos algemados. Gritou; - Gina! Veja se encontra

tesoura por aí para cortar esses laços apertados.

- Por que não posso prender Hermione? - insistiu Rony, entortando o pescoço para fitar Harry.

- Se fizer isso, este episódio se tornará público - lembrou o bombeiro, sem conseguir reprimir um sorriso. - Uma prisão significará depoimentos, fotografias...

Rony sentiu o corpo todo se enrijecer, mas nada replicou. Gina retornou nesse instante, trazendo uma tesoura e algumas toalhas que atirou sobre o corpo do irmão. Terminou de retirar o ridículo corpete, sem proferir uma palavra.

- Em vez de se preocupar em como punir Hermione- disse ela, por fim -Talvez possa considerar a ideia de que a culpa dessa confusão é toda sua. Enganar duas mulheres ao mesmo tempo é demais!

- Mas...

- Não diria nada, se fosse você, Rony, a menos que seja para se desculpar ou nos agradecer - interrompeu Gina, os lábios semicerrados. - Ou prefere que o deixemos ainda com as algemas, e apenas toalhas sobre o corpo até a polícia chegar? E então, onde irá parar sua dignidade?

Rony parecia disposto a argumentar mas, de maneira sábia, manteve-se calado. Então a irmã se inclinou e beijou-o na testa.

O momento de afeto pareceu diluir a enorme tensão no ambiente, e fez Harry pensar que andara criando um certo conflito entre Gina e seus irmãos, incitando-a a se rebelar, quando, na verdade, sua família era tudo que lhe restaria, no instante em que fosse embora de Baxter.

Sou tão egoísta quanto Rony, refletiu, cheio de culpa.

- Onde devo procurar as chaves das algemas? - perguntou ela, fazendo-o esquecer seus pensamentos por um instante.

- Tente no carro de patrulha - sugeriu Rony, no momento em que as sirenes se faziam ouvir na rua. - Depressa!

Quando Gina saiu correndo do quarto, Harry recolheu a lingerie esfarrapada do chão, e enfiou-a junto com as meias rasgadas no fundo de uma gaveta da cômoda.

- Poderá queimá-las mais tarde - disse a Rony.

- Sim. Obrigado, companheiro.

- Que tal vestir alguma coisa decente?

Assim dizendo, Harry o fitou, apenas coberto pelas toalhas, e Rony disse:

- Há uma calça jeans na gaveta de baixo.

Seguiu as instruções, e deu-lhe a calça sem dizer uma palavra.

As luzes fortes do carro de bombeiros iluminaram a calçada, o som alto das sirenes a todo vapor, Restavam poucos segundos para apagar os vestígios da cena embaraçosa.

- Vamos terminar com isso - murmurou Harry.

Rony aquiesceu com um gesto envergonhado. Ajudado pelo amigo, vestiu a calça.

Quando ouviram passos subindo a escada, Harry postou-se junto à janela, e

Rony acomodou-se na cama, de maneira composta. Jack deu um último alerta:

- Não se afaste muito da verdade.

- Certo. Hermione ficou furiosa e me algemou na cama. Só isso - resmungou Rony.

Mal acabara de falar, quando Gui entrou no quarto como um raio, seguido por mais dois bombeiros, um policial, e Gina. Passeou o olhar de Rony a Harry, como à procura de uma explicação e, por fim, deteve-se no irmão.

- Tudo bem, mano?

Gina entregou uma pequena chave para Gui, e depois se postou ao lado de Rony, que lhe passou um braço pelo ombro, em um gesto afetuoso. Desejava levá-la para casa e fazê-la esquecer todo o episódio desagradável.

- Estou bem - replicou Rony, o rosto congestionado e vermelho, ante o olhar do irmão. - Foi só uma briga com Hermione.

Gui retirou-lhe a algema, deixando-a cair sobre a cama.

- Briga? Então ela o prendeu na cama e chamou o 911? - perguntou sem conseguir acreditar.

Rony levantou-se, esfregando o pulso.

- Morenas são temperamentais - replicou, sorrindo para todos os homens. - Mas muito quentes.

Toda a equipe masculina fez comentários em meio a risos abafados, e Gina se impôs:

- Tenho certeza de que os cavalheiros têm mais o que fazer. A emergência terminou.

Com desculpas sem jeito para a dama presente, todos saíram do quarto, mas

Gui deteve Harry e Gina à porta.

- Chegaram aqui muito depressa - comentou, examinando-os da cabeça aos pés.

Então, pela primeira vez desde que tinham saído de casa, Harry percebeu como estavam vestidos, ele apenas com a calça e o torso nu, Gina de roupão.

- Estávamos assistindo à televisão em minha casa - explicou ela em tom cauteloso.

Gui encarou Harry com dureza.

- O que anda fazendo com minha irmã, Potter?

Harry tentou manter a calma, lembrando-se que Gui só queria proteger Gina, e que fazia restrições a qualquer um que tentasse namorá-la.

Porém ela se interpôs entre os dois.

- Relaxe, Gui. Não é nada sério. - Ignorando a mágoa que suas palavras causavam a Harry, continuou com toda a calma. - Precisávamos discutir uns assuntos para a festa do Dia da Independência.

Estava sendo rejeitado, pensou ele. Em vez de enfrentar o irmão e revelar

que mantinham um romance sério, falava como se isso não tivesse grande importância.

- E por que está usando um roupão? - quis saber Gui.

- Ora! Tenho direito de ficar à vontade em minha própria casa, não?

Um frio mortal invadiu o coração de Harry, e o prazer que sentira havia poucotransformou-se em dor. De repente cada palavra e gesto de Gina parecia uma mentira cínica. Em vez de aproveitar a oportunidade e enfrentar o irmão, confessando a relação amorosa que mantinham, preferira um caminho mais cômodo.

De modo vago, percebeu que Gui balançava a cabeça, como se não

houvesse acreditado em nada do que ela dissera.

- Tente de novo, Gina.

Assim dizendo, voltou as costas, mas a irmã o deteve.

- Não o despeça, Gui!

Seguiu-se um profundo silêncio, ao fim do qual o capitão fitou a irmã com

olhar sério.

- Acha que mandaria Potter embora por namorar você? Não acredito que tenha pensado em tal coisa! Ele é um bom rapaz.

Harry notou a expressão frustrada no rosto de Gina. Ela negara seu relacionamento por nada. Tentara camuflar a verdade, quando o tempo todo Gui não estava preocupado se tinham ou não um romance. De qualquer modo, raciocinou, sua família sempre fora apenas uma desculpa, pois jamais pretendera ter um relacionamento sério com ele. Tudo não passara de uma aventura passageira. Ela não se importava, refletiu, mas, afinal, os planos dele também eram mais ambiciosos, e logo iria embora de Baxter.

Entretanto, no íntimo sabia que as coisas não eram assim. Pela primeira vez, admitiu a si mesmo, estava muito interessado em uma mulher.

- Bem, tem razão em não pensar em despedi-lo - continuou ela, revolvendo a faca no coração de Harry. - Não existe nada sério entre nós.

Gui franziu a testa.

- Para mim parece sério, Gina. Afinal, namorar um bombeiro é contra seus princípios, não?

Gina olhou de um para o outro, e sussurrou:

- Tem razão.

Gui colocou a mão no ombro de Harry.

- Mas devo dizer que Potter é um ótimo sujeito.

O prazer que as palavras do chefe o fizeram sentir foi apenas uma gota de água no oceano. A dor que Gina lhe provocara sufocava qualquer outro sentimento. Ficou ali parado, pensando em ir embora. Não desejava mais permanecer ao lado dela, sentindo seu perfume e a maciez de seu corpo. Para

Gina Weasley tudo não passara de uma aventura inconseqüente.

- Vou voltar para a estação - anunciou Gui. - Obrigada por lidarem com a situação.

- Sem problemas - replicou Harry, caminhando ao lado do capitão e deixando Gina. - Posso trabalhar horas extras esta semana, se quiser.

Era melhor mergulhar no trabalho nos dias seguintes, pensou, para não ter que refletir sobre o relacionamento malogrado.

- Harry? - chamou Gina às suas costas.

Ele se deteve no corredor, prendendo a respiração, e depois lançou-lhe um breve olhar sobre o ombro.

Viu-a recostada no batente da porta, o roupão delineando as curvas do corpo bonito, os olhos cheios de dor.

- Podemos conversar?

- Já terminamos de discutir todos os assuntos da comissão, não se lembra?

Gui já descera a escada, e Harrya ouviu dizer:

- Desculpe se tentei encobrir nosso relacionamento. Não sabia que Gui o tinha em tão alta conta, para perdoar um namoro comigo, e conservar seu emprego. Ele mudou muito.

As palavras dela não conseguiram amenizar o sofrimento, e o som de sua voz

intensificou a dor de Harry, que nada respondeu. Ante o silêncio, Gina continuou:

- Porém falei a verdade sobre não ser um relacionamento sério, porque é essa a realidade, certo? Irá embora em breve.

Ele a fitou.

- Não tem mais importância, Gina.

- Não! Disse que iria embora de Baxter, não disse? Deseja um futuro maior.

Harry não podia negar isso. Tinha grandes ambições, mas será que isso era motivo para Gina ter tratado o relacionamento de ambos com tanta indiferença?

Bem, de qualquer modo, refletiu, não era bom o suficiente para ela, tinha certeza disso.

- Vai embora, Harry? Ele suspirou.

- Creio que sim.

Virou-se e desceu a escada, imaginando se não estaria cometendo o maior erro de sua vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Esse Harry não se decide mesmo né. <strong>


	10. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO X**

Gina andava de um lado para o outro da cozinha, falando consigo mesma.

- Ele vai embora, sua tola! Já se atirou uma vez em seus braços. Por que pensa em fazer o mesmo outra vez?

Enquanto gastava o piso em frente à pia, tudo em que conseguia pensar era no modo como enroscara as pernas em volta dos quadris de Harry, e entregara seu corpo e coração de maneira total. Recordava também os risos e o aconchego que desfrutavam juntos.

Como poderia esquecer tudo isso? Por que ficava remoendo sem parar o momento em que dissera que Harry iria embora de qualquer modo, fazendo-o fitá-la com expressão magoada?

Talvez estivesse amando-o de verdade, concluiu.

Não! Apenas gostava de Harry Potter, refletiu. Gostava muito.

Mordeu o lábio e encostou-se no balcão, contemplando a roupa que dia se realizariam os festejos programados e tentaria falar com Harry sobre seu relacionamento, para se inteirar sobre a dor que lhe causara sem querer.

Talvez ele quisesse ficar em Baxter, refletiu. Mas era orgulhoso e teimoso demais para admitir tal coisa. E, quem sabe, o relacionamento dos dois fosse mais importante do que desejava admitir, mesmo para si próprio.

Depois de chorar, pensar e resmungar por três dias, resolvera também tomar uma decisão irrevogável a respeito da família.

Deixara que os irmãos dominassem sua vida sentimental e escorraçassem qualquer indivíduo que se aproximasse dela com intenções amorosas. Porém nunca se apaixonara de verdade, e até conhecer Harry, sentia-se contente com a segurança que os Weasley lhe davam.

Os irmãos sempre decidiam sobre sua vida, refletiu, portanto nunca precisara tomar grandes resoluções. Eles faziam isso em seu lugar.

Mas era o Dia da Independência. Não iria mais esconder o segredo de sua segunda butique, que precisava ser descortinado. Tentara vender sua lingerie e roupas sensuais de modo franco e honesto, mas quando esse direito lhe fora negado, aceitara com docilidade, sem questionar.

E tentara a felicidade com Rony, mas quando confrontada, recuara e mentira para Gui.

Queria dar um basta naquele comportamento.

Mesmo que Harry fosse embora, iria sobreviver em Baxter, mas de maneira forte.

Erguendo o queixo, saiu de casa, decidida a fazer uma proposta ao conselho da cidade para vender sua lingerie. Guardou os formulários na bolsa e rumou para o carro com passos firmes.

- Cuidado, Baxter - murmurou. - Gina Weasley, a rebelde, está solta!

Harry encostou-se ao carro de bombeiros, olhando para o movimento, mas sem nada ver da festa do Dia da Independência.

Só conseguia lembrar, os olhos castanhos de Gina, e tratou de repetir a frase que dizia para si mesmo sem parar.

- Afinal, não é nada sério.

Não passava de um garoto rebelde da cidade de St. Francis, na Louisiana, mas já percorrera um longo caminho. Salvara vidas e prédios, e ganhara o respeito de seu capitão, sendo aceito pelo conselho da cidade. Não era o bastante?

- Vamos lá - disse Carlinhos Weasley, puxando-o pelo braço e interrompendo sua meditação. - Vai ser divertido!

Harry relanceou um olhar para o irmão de Gina e virou o rosto.

- Não, obrigado. Fiz dois turnos extras. Vou dormir logo depois da queima de fogos de artifício.

- Vai perder uma festa e tanto. - Harry tentou sorrir.

- Outras virão.

Mas não conseguia se imaginar alegre e animado em festas. Se Gina não o queria e se sentia envergonhada por aparecer em sua presença, precisava partir.

Não desejava mais sofrer por ela.

Entretanto Gina tinha uma parcela de razão para esnobá-lo, ponderou.

Nunca dissera que ficaria em Baxter. Desejava as grandes cidades e jamais pretendera um relacionamento sério. Porém as coisas não tinham corrido conforme seus planos.

- Tudo bem? - perguntou Rony, aproximando-se da central de atendimento, montada para servir os participantes do festival.

Até aquele momento apenas três garotos tinham precisado de socorro, enjoados com muito algodão doce, e quatro pessoas idosas, por causa do excessivo calor.

- Conseguimos trezentas assinaturas pedindo a redecorarão da central dos bombeiros - anunciou Carlinhos.

- Isso vai chamar a atenção do prefeito - comentou Rony. - O lugar parece um mausoléu. - Colocou também sua assinatura no papel e voltou-se para Harry. - Posso falar com você um minuto?

Harry não conversava com o policial desde a noite da "emergência", mas suspeitava de que o silêncio não seria eterno. Ora! Até que uma boa briga lhe faria bem, decidiu com seus botões, imaginando que a conversa seria sobre Gina.

- Certo - falou em voz alta.

Pressentindo que desejavam privacidade, ou porque uma morena escultural se aproximava do caminhão, Carlinhos se afastou.

Rony coçou o queixo e contemplou Rony com seus olhos azuis.

- Só queria agradecer.

Pronto para brigar, Harry levou um susto.

- O quê?

- Pela outra noite. Se você e Gina não houvessem me encontrado primeiro... - Calou-se por um instante, estremecendo. - Foi muito decente e generoso, em especial porque nunca nos demos muito bem.

- Não há nada a agradecer - replicou Harry com simplicidade.

Imaginou se poderiam se tornar bons companheiros de ora em diante, já que Gina não estaria mais no caminho.

- E quero lhe dar minha bênção para que continue o namoro com minha irmã - prosseguiu Rony.

Dessa vez Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Está brincando!

- Não. - Rony deteve-se na sua frente. - Sei que fui um tolo em relação a vocês dois, mas... bem... sempre a protegi muito, e não desejava vê-la magoada. Gina morre de medo da minha profissão, e está sempre temendo pela segurança de Carlinhos e Gui. Achei que um bombeiro não seria uma boa escolha. Harry cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Gina é adulta. Duvido de que precise de muita proteção.

- Pode ser. - Rony suspirou. - Como se eu pudesse dar conselhos! Duas mulheres estão furiosas comigo!

Harry sorriu, percebendo que o outro ainda não aceitara que era o único causador dessa fúria.

- Conversou com Hermione? - O outro deu de ombros.

- Deixei um recado pedindo desculpas.

Harry ia abrir a boca para falar, mas franziu a testa. Quem era ele para

questionar Rony, se não conseguira manter o relacionamento com Gina?

- Obrigado pelo encorajamento, Rony, mas eu e Gina rompemos.

- Quê?

- Naquela mesma noite.

- Por minha causa?

- De certa forma, mas não só por isso. - Rony passou os dedos pelos cabelos.

- Sinto muito, amigo.

Harry fez um aceno, dispensando a solidariedade.

- Não é culpa de ninguém.

- O que aconteceu?

Embora não desejasse falar a respeito, contou tudo para Rony, sentindo assim um certo alívio. Por fim, disse:

- Agora já não importa. Não vai dar certo. - O policial arregalou os olhos e comentou:

- O que há de errado com minha irmã?

- O errado sou eu. Investigou meu passado e sabe de onde vim. Sempre fui um rebelde, e ela é um anjo.

Para sua surpresa, Rony começou a rir.

- Quando não faz loucuras!

Por certo Gina tinha seu lado selvagem, lembrou Harry. A lingerie, as amigas motoqueiras... o risco que correra tendo um caso com ele...

"É meu herói", dissera. Então principiou a analisar os fatos sob outro ângulo. Não era preciso ser herói em Atlanta ou Nova York. Tudo de que necessitava era de um grande amor.

Rony interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Precisa ter uma conversa com Gina. Ela pouco liga para seu passado ou suas origens. É louca por você.

Harry resmungou, e o pequeno demônio em seu ombro sorriu incrédulo.

- Ela o ama - continuou Rony. - Quando Gui e os outros entraram no quarto, e Gina se apoiou em você... Devia ter visto sua expressão.

Várias imagens passaram diante dos olhos de Harry. Os desmaios, a calça de couro...

- O orgulho é algo perigoso - murmurou mais para si mesmo. - Então, com gesto decidido, apertou a mão de Rony . - Não vou desistir de sua irmã.

- Assim é que se fala!

- Vou trabalhar até às quatro horas, e depois ajudarei a banda a se preparar para a apresentação.

- Comprarei as cervejas - sorriu Rony.

- Acreditei em um homem, e veja o que aconteceu! - exclamou Hermione.

Gina fitou sua grande amiga do outro lado da mesa, na barraca de degustação de vinhos.

- Péssimo exemplo, porque você e Rony não nasceram um para o outro.

- Para mim chega de policiais! - A morena ergueu o copo num brinde, e depois sorriu para Gina. - E os bombeiros, como são?

- O que há com eles?

Hermione levantou os olhos como a pedir paciência.

- O que acha que quero dizer?

A tristeza na expressão de seu rosto fez com que Gina refreasse confidências sobre as proezas sexuais que experimentara com Harry. Sabia que a amiga nem chegara a ter muita intimidade com Rony, e isso poderia aborrecê-la ainda mais.

- São leais - respondeu de modo discreto.

- Isso é uma grande qualidade.

Gina mordeu o lábio, imaginando como poderia ajudar a outra.

Depois de fazer compras para a festa, correra para o centro das barracas e deparara com Hermione, fitando as crianças que riam no carrossel e comiam maçãs assadas. Não era só o rompimento com Rony que a entristecia, pensara nesse

momento. Hermione desejava formar uma família e ter filhos.

A queima-roupa perguntou:

- Amava Rony de verdade? - Hermione piscou. - Como? Skyler suspirou.

- Sua hesitação me deu a resposta. Não amava! Um dia encontrará a pessoa certa, meu bem.

Hermione deu uma risada sem alegria.

- Quem sabe? O destino dirá...

- Olá, garotas!

Gina ergueu o rosto e viu Fiona se aproximando.

- Venha ficar conosco - convidou.

A assistente, com um vestido longo e negro, deixou-se cair em uma cadeira, e sua presença fez Gina lembrar que precisava falar com o prefeito sobre a lingerie.

Seria necessário usar de diplomacia, senão perderia a loja e deixaria Fiona desempregada, refletiu.

As três conversaram um pouco, e concordaram que Rony fora um mentiroso trapaceiro, que não merecia a atenção de uma mulher de valor.

Riam, fazendo uma lista de pretendentes em potencial para a amiga, quando a voz do prefeito soou no alto-falante.

Lá estava Collins, com suas vestimentas de Elvis Presley, e Gina imaginou como agüentava toda a parafernália em meio ao calor sufocante.

- Logo iniciaremos nosso show, com os sensacionais Cabeças de Metal.

Aplausos, gritos e assobios saudaram o comunicado.

A banda tinha fãs? Quando isso acontecera? Será que a apresentação no bar fora um sucesso? Gina estava atônita.

Recostou-se na cadeira e bebericou o vinho. Harry era também um ótimo agente artístico, refletiu.

Harry!

Empertigou-se tão depressa que derramou a bebida por todos os lados. Ele estaria com a banda! Gina olhou ao redor, procurando vê-lo na multidão. Deveria estar usando o uniforme de calça preta e camiseta vermelha do Corpo de Bombeiros de Baxter. Harry ficava lindo de roupas... e sem elas também, lembrou, sentindo o rubor no rosto.

Então o viu, atrás do palco, ajeitando a aparelhagem de som. Que músculos! Que homem! Abanou-se com a mão, a respiração acelerada. O vinho já subira à cabeça, ou talvez fosse a visão que a deixava assim.

Hermione cutucou-lhe o braço.

- O que há com você? Parece estar em outro mundo.

- Eu...

- O bombeiro cajun de uniforme - explicou Fiona. - É melhor segurá-la antes que desmaie. - Gina ergueu os ombros.

- Não vou desmaiar!

As outras duas trocaram um olhar de entendimento.

- Certo.

- Preciso fazer uma coisa - anunciou Gina, levantando.

- Vejo-as mais tarde.

- Vi a motocicleta de Harry estacionada à entrada - anunciou Hermione com um olhar malicioso.

Com o rosto em fogo, Gina aproximou-se da amiga.

- Não vamos para a cama, se é isso que está insinuando. Vamos apenas conversar. - Aprumou-se e fitou Harry ao longe, que falava com Bonitão. - Isto é, se ele quiser.

- Se quiser? - repetiu Fiona alarmada. - E por que não iria querer? Sabia que alguma coisa estava errada!

Gina forçou-se a sorrir. Não falara do rompimento com ninguém. Hermione já tinha seus próprios problemas sentimentais, e não podia falar sobre o "incidente".

- Tivemos apenas um desentendimento - disse às amigas que a fitavam desconfiadas.

Rumou para o palco, abrindo caminho entre as pessoas, e sabendo que

Hermione estava em boas mãos ao lado de Fiona. Com gesto nervoso, ajeitou a minissaia jeans. Harry a olhara com admiração na primeira vez que a vira usando essa roupa, e usou-a como um amuleto.

Fechou os olhos por um instante e quase pôde sentir seu perfume e o toque dos músculos rijos. Precisava encontrar um modo de fazê-lo compreender quanto o amava... quer dizer, gostava dele.

Passou com cuidado sobre fios e cordas, e ouviu sua voz.

- Está tudo certo, Bonitão. Trabalhei em dois turnos e estou cansado, só isso.

- Parece triste - replicou o jovem músico. Estava de frente para Gina, e

Harry de costas.

- Pas du tout - replicou Harry.

Bonitão o fitou sem nada entender, mas Gina andara lendo um dicionário de francês durante toda a semana e reconheceu a expressão. Era a oportunidade para se fazer notar.

- Ele disse "de jeito nenhum" - falou com toda a calma, avançando em direção a eles.

Harry voltou-se de repelão e, por um instante, alegria e esperança brilharam em seu olhar, como se desejasse muito algo que não podia ter. Seria ela? Perguntou-se Gina.

Bem, ou tudo ou nada, refletiu. Engoliu em seco e dirigiu-se a Bonitão.

- Estão todos ansiosos por sua apresentação. - Sorriu. - Já tem fãs ardorosas.

- Devemos tudo a Harry- replicou o rapaz com simplicidade. Gina relanceou um olhar para o bombeiro, sentindo o coração acelerado e murmurou:

- Tenho certeza de que sim.

- Preciso conversar com Garoto Dourado - anunciou Bonitão, afastando-se.

Sem dúvida sentia a tensão no ar, desde que Gina chegara. - Vejo-os depois. Com um aceno, tratou de se afastar dali.

Harry e Gina ficaram a sós... na medida do possível, em meio ao festival animado, ao qual toda a cidade comparecera. Apesar da pequena distância que os separava, pareciam estar muito longe um do outro.

Ele fitava-a, fazendo-a tremer. Desejava tocá-lo e abraçá-lo, porém não sabia como proceder.

- Venha cá - murmurou Harry com serenidade, resolvendo o problema.

Gina deu dois passos e caiu em seus braços. Aspirou o aroma de seu corpo, e se deliciou com o calor já conhecido. Suspirou com alívio, ao voltar a sentir a sensação de segurança que só ele sabia transmitir.

- Desculpe - sussurrou de encontro ao seu ombro. - Não quis magoá-lo naquela noite, mas estava tão confusa e amedrontada...

- Eu também - interrompeu Harry. - Obrigado por tentar proteger meu emprego.

Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Na verdade, agora percebo que tentei proteger a mim mesma. Seu emprego, beijos... tudo era perigoso. Tinha medo de me apegar demais. - Sorriu com tristeza. - Caso não tenha notado, sou uma pessoa muito preocupada.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas com expressão irônica.

- Verdade?

- Mas não vou ter medo outra vez. - Fez uma pausa lembrando a morte trágica do pai. Isso ficaria para sempre em sua memória, porém de ora em diante iria

mudar a maneira de pensar, e ser mais otimista. - Bem, vou continuar me preocupando, entretanto não deixarei que os temores me afastem de você. - Encarou-o com decisão. - Mesmo sabendo que um dia irá embora.

Harry inclinou-se e beijou-a. Quando ergueu o rosto, sua expressão era terna. Três longos dias tinham se passado sem que o beijasse, e Gina sentiu o coração cantar, e o sangue ferver nas veias.

- Ia procurá-la assim que terminasse minha conversa com a banda - disse Harry.

Gina sentiu um calor reconfortante.

- Verdade?

Ele aquiesceu com seriedade.

- Compreendi uma coisa importante. Devo muito a você. - Gina arregalou os olhos, e ele colocou um dedo em seus lábios.

- Desde a primeira vez em que a vi, pensei em um anjo de cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos e inocentes.

- Pare com isso, por favor - pediu ela.

Mas então se lembrou da noite no bar, quando Harry pedira para a banda tocar a canção sobre anjos. Na ocasião não entendera a mensagem muito bem, mas no momento compreendia. Bem, refletiu, até os heróis podiam ser simples e ingênuos de vez em quando.

- É a filha de uma celebridade local - continuou Harry - e seus irmãos são reverenciados na comunidade. Tem uma loja que vende roupas adequadas para as mulheres de Baxter...

E lingerie sexy nos fundos, acrescentou Gina em pensamento.

- Sempre foi protegida e mimada pela família. Eu nunca tive essas regalias. Fui criado em um bar, era brigão, até me tornar bombeiro. Meus pais quase não tomam conhecimento de minha existência.

Gina mal suportava ver a expressão magoada no olhar de Harry.

- Estão comprometidos com causas sociais - murmurou, tentando amenizar a situação. - Não quer dizer que não o amem.

Harry sorriu, fazendo desaparecer a tristeza do olhar.

- Sim, agora sei disso, graças a você. Lutei muito para esquecer o passado, e temia não ser digno de uma moça boa e decente.

- Que bobagem! - exclamou Gina, o coração cheio de amor.

K.C. surgiu, erguendo na mão um fio elétrico.

- Senhor! Onde ligo isto?

- Raios! - murmurou Harry entre os dentes cerrados. - Preciso resolver algumas coisas.

- Não irei embora - avisou Gina, sorrindo. Esperava que ele não a fizesse partir. A ideia a deixava triste. Ajudou na preparação do palco, e Harry ficou ao seu lado o tempo todo, olhando-a com carinho e desejo.

A apresentação da banda de música transcorreu de maneira esplêndida. Crianças e adultos dançaram, alguns cantaram junto com a banda, e outros sentaram-se à sombra das árvores para o piquenique. Os Cabeças de Metal foram um sucesso estrondoso, e sem dúvida continuariam a escalada.

Quando o sol começou a declinar e a banda entoou uma balada, Gina deitou-se sobre um cobertor que Harry trouxera do jipe, a cabeça em seu colo. O desejo voltou a possuí-la de maneira feroz.

- Por que ainda estamos aqui? - perguntou de modo provocante.

- Preciso supervisionar os fogos de artifício - replicou ele. Gina resmungou baixinho, e deslizou a mão para o tórax forte.

- Quanto tempo mais?

- Uma hora e pouco. Porém se começar a beijá-la agora, esquecerei minhas obrigações.

Gina sorriu.

Levantaram-se, encontraram-se com Gui e caminharam para a área dos fogos. Os três riam e conversavam com animação, e ela percebeu que, dessa vez, talvez a família aceitasse sua escolha sem reservas, porque Harry era um homem de valor.

Na verdade, amava-o com loucura...

O carro dos bombeiros estava ali perto, e Gina encostou-se nele, enquanto

Harry e outros homens preparavam a apresentação pirotécnica.

Quando os primeiros clarões coloridos atingiram o céu, ele a enlaçou pela cintura.

- Fiona tem a chave da loja? - sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Sim. Por quê?

- Vai ter que abrir a loja amanhã. - Mordiscou-lhe a orelha, fazendo-a estremecer. - Não deixarei que saia da cama muito cedo.

- Que bom!

- O pote na cozinha está cheio? - perguntou, referindo-se às camisinhas.

Alguém com voz pastosa e rouca interrompeu o diálogo sensual.

- Quero soltar fogos também!

Um bêbado idiota avançava com o carro para o paiol onde estavam estocados os foguetes e demais fogos.

- Volto logo - avisou Harry, prevendo confusão.

Rony gritou para o motorista parar, mas ele continuou, atingindo em cheio a frente do paiol.

Uma explosão ocorreu nesse instante, e as pessoas começaram a gritar, em meio à fumaça sufocante e ao barulho ensurdecedor. Foguetes zuniram no ar, e isso não estava na programação.

- O fogo atingiu um prédio do outro lado da rua! - gritou Gui.

Minha loja, pensou Gina, torcendo as mãos.

- Fique aqui, chérie - comandou Harry.

- Mas... minha loja!

- Sei disso. Deixe que daremos um jeito.

- Vamos, Harry! - berrou Gui.

Gina ficou parada, vendo o irmão e o namorado partirem para combater o fogo. Sabia que era seu trabalho, mas um peso tremendo invadiu seu coração.

Estava vivendo um novo pesadelo, pensou. Gui, Carlinhos, Rony e Harry, os homens queridos em sua vida todos juntos para enfrentar o perigo.

- Por favor, Harry! Não vá!

Ele a beijou nos lábios bem depressa.

- Não se preocupe, meu bem. Tomarei cuidado.

- Não! Por favor!

Gina sentia medo, vergonha de sua conduta infantil, e esperança, todos os sentimentos ao mesmo tempo. Tentou conter as lágrimas, e disse:

- Eu o amo.

Mal teve tempo de ver a expressão atônita no rosto de Harry, porque Rony o pegou pelo braço, fazendo-o entrar no carro de bombeiros.

* * *

><p><strong>Pois é o próximo capítulo será o último e muito fofo.<strong>

**Comentem!**


	11. Capítulo 11

**CAPITULO XI**

Gina me ama, pensava Harry. - A confissão que ouvira ecoava em sua mente, enquanto corria para o incêndio. Sentia-se eufórico, apesar das dúvidas sobre o futuro.

- São prédios geminados de lojas - avisou Gui no banco da frente do carro de bombeiros, fazendo Harry se concentrar no problema atual. - Precisamos impedir que o fogo se alastre e domine todo o quarteirão.

Enquanto o capitão falava pelo walkie-talkie, transmitindo ordens aossubordinados, Harry colocou o capacete, pensando que por sorte não havia ninguém nas lojas àquela hora, por causa do feriado.

- Os animais! - murmurou de repente.

- O que foi, Harry? - perguntou Gui, voltando-se para fitar o companheiro.

- A loja de animais é ali. Os bichos não ficam em gaiolas? - Os homens ao redor permaneceram silenciosos, entreolhando-se apreensivos.

- Carlinhos- ordenou Gui. - Quero que fique encarregado de ajudar as pessoas. Reúna os voluntários.

- Sim, senhor.

- Paul e Jim, encarreguem-se das mangueiras. Harry, venha comigo.

O carro parou com um guincho agudo dos freios, e todos desceram correndo.

Rolos de fumaça negra saíam da loja de Roland. Gui adiantou-se, seguido de Harry. Colocaram as máscaras de oxigênio, aproveitando cada segundo precioso, enquanto as mangueiras eram acopladas aos hidrantes.

O som de latidos enchia o ar, e Harry concluiu que isso era melhor do que o silêncio.

Quando um jato potente de água atingiu o prédio, Harry arremessou o machado na porta da frente e, com um movimento do ombro, forçou as dobradiças, A fumaça enchia o ar, e enquanto avançava para o calor infernal, podia ver as labaredas que formavam uma cortina que começava a atingir a loja de Gina.

- Vire aquela mangueira para a esquerda - disse pelo wal-kie-talkie, o coração acelerado, temendo pelos estragos na Modas Weasley. - E mande umaequipe para o estabelecimento ao lado.

Ele e Gui avançaram, pisando em vidro quebrado e madeira retada, enquanto o sistema de sprinklers fazia a água jorrar sobre suas cabeças, e a mangueira executava seu trabalho, afastando as labaredas para as janelas. A pronta atuação dos bombeiros sem dúvida salvara os edifícios do dano total.

Entretanto, nesse momento, a vida dos animais era a maior preocupação de Harry.

- As gaiolas ficam nos fundos - avisou Gui. Harry começou a ouvir miados e

o som desesperado do pio das aves. Perscrutou o ambiente em meio à fumaça e avistou gaiolas de aço dependuradas nas paredes. Largando o machado, agarrou quantas conseguiu e, em questão de segundos, garras minúsculas se seguravam em suas luvas grossas. Um gatinho subiu para o seu ombro, e outros dois se enlaçaram em suas pernas, seguindo o instinto de sobrevivência.

Harry relanceou um olhar para Gui, e viu que o capitão amparava nos braços fortes uma ninhada de cachorrinhos,

- Estou saindo - disse Gui, mas estacou de repente. - Raios! Acho que ouvi um latido.

Harry sorriu, mesmo naquele inferno, e seguiu o som. Um São Bernardo gigante com olhos chorosos, tentava sair de sua enorme gaiola. Quando o bombeiro abriu a tranca, o animal escapou, fitando-o como se não entendesse o motivo de tanta confusão. Harry o enxotou para a porta dos fundos, onde Gina e Roland estavam recebendo os cachorrinhos de Gui. - Vá para lá, rapaz - comandou.

O São Bernardo saiu como uma flecha, e colidiu com Gui que voltava. O capitão perdeu o equilíbrio, o capacete voou no ar, e ele bateu com a cabeça no cimento.

Gina atirou-se aos pés do irmão.

- Gui !

O cão lambia o rosto do bombeiro desacordado e, com o pulso acelerado, Harry arrancou o capacete e a máscara de oxigênio, mas quando se adiantou para o chefe, este abriu os olhos.

Vendo o focinho enorme rente ao seu nariz, perguntou:

- Que é isso...?

Harry inclinou-se e examinou-o, percebendo que não havia sangue, só baba de cachorro em seu rosto.

- Pode sentar? - interrogou, mais aliviado.

- Contanto que esse monstro me largue - disse Gui. Harry e Gina trocaram sorrisos de alívio, enquanto ela arrancava os gatinhos, atracados aos braços e pernas do bombeiro.

Gina me ama, lembrou Harry, desejando que aquele pesadelo terminasse logo para voltar a ficar ao seu lado.

Roland e Carlinhos se aproximaram. O dono da loja de animais segurou o São Bernardo, e Harry e Carlinhos ajudaram Gui a se levantar.

- Deve ter sido uma concussão leve - avisou Harry.

- Vai ficar com uma dor de cabeça tremenda - alertou Carlinhos.

- Vamos levá-lo para a ambulância.

- Não vou para o hospital - berrou Gui, fitando Harry. - Mas por que será que estou vendo três Potter na minha frente?

Muito zonzo, o capitão foi colocado em uma maca e, antes de entrar na ambulância, disse:

- Você assume o comando, Harry.

Carlinhos sorriu, e Harry compreendeu que fora aceito sem reservas. Carlinhos tinha um posto mais elevado, mas Gui o escolhera para comandar aquela missão. Uma emoção tremenda o invadiu, e só conseguiu dizer:

- Sim, senhor.

Quando a ambulância partiu, a equipe das mangueiras começou a se afastar do prédio.

O fogo fora debelado, entretanto a fumaça continuava sendo uma ameaça, A

multidão se aglomerava na calçada, e Rony e seus homens comandavam o tráfego, armando barricadas em volta do quarteirão. Vários voluntários postavam-se ao redor de Harry, esperando suas ordens.

- Vamos buscar o restante dos animais - disse o capitão interino, em tom de comando.

Quando a equipe voluntária de resgate partiu para cumprir as ordens, Carlinhos se aproximou ao lado de um desconhecido.

- Sou Chris Martin, do Departamento de Bombeiros de Atlanta - apresentou-se o homem. - Estou em Baxter de passagem, e gostaria de ajudar também.

- Harry Potter. Obrigado.

Assim dizendo, deu meia-volta e regressou ao interior da loja.

Uma parte do teto ruíra, e o assoalho estava enegrecido, mas o incêndio fora debelado e todo o dano parecia ter-se concentrado apenas na loja de animais.

Trabalhando depressa, os homens foram abrindo gaiolas, enchendo os braços com gatos, cachorros e pássaros, e levando-os para a segurança da rua.

Roland deu instruções ao São Bernardo que, diligente, voltou à loja, farejando, e encontrou uma família de felinos dormindo em um cesto. Orgulhoso, o valente cão pegou a mãe dos gatinhos pelo pescoço, e levou-a para fora.

Suando com o calor intenso, Harry e Carlinhos descobriram a um canto um papagaio empoleirado em um gancho de parede, com as penas levemente chamuscadas. Tentava bicar todos que se aproximavam, e não parava de falar obscenidades.

Por fim foi pego por Carlinhos, e Harry segurou um casal de basset hounds, seguindo o outro bombeiro para fora. E assim terminou o resgate dos animais.

Ao sair, foi avisado que Gui Weasley já deixara o hospital com uma leve concussão, e que estava voltando para o local do incêndio. Harry admirou-se com a teimosia do capitão.

- É mal de família - resmungou por entre dentes cerrados, olhando na direção de Gina. Ela estava sentada no meio-fio, a família de gatos no colo.

Harry desejava unir-se a ela, compartilhar o momento de alivio após a turbulência, mas seu cérebro fervilhava. O que diria? O que sentia de verdade? Não podia deixar a confissão de amor de Gina passar sem um comentário, mas queria o momento certo.

Parecia que todos os seus planos para o futuro haviam mudado no instante em que a conhecera, refletiu. Viera a Baxter para usar a experiência como alavanca para a carreira. Ansiara pelo respeito dos outros, porém, nos últimos tempos, queria respeitar a si próprio, em primeiro lugar.

Compreendera que também estava apaixonado por aquela pequena cidade e seus habitantes.

Sorrindo emocionado, observou o cenário ao redor. Moradores, policiais, bombeiros e demais cidadãos se desdobravam, cuidando uns dos outros e dos animais. O prefeito junto à esposa e aos membros do conselho da cidade, segurava a pata do São Bernardo, que o fitava com olhar condescendente.

Os Cabeças de Metal lá estavam também, e haviam adotado o papagaio, que se empoleirava no ombro de K.C., cantarolando uma canção dos Beatles.

Concluindo que tudo estava sob controle pelo momento, Harry encaminhou-se até o prefeito Collins.

- Boa noite, senhor. Se não se importa, desejo levar o cachorro comigo para resolvermos um detalhe.

- Claro! Bom trabalho, bombeiro Potter.

- Obrigado, senhor.

Estalou os dedos, e o São Bernardo se aproximou, encarando-o com os tristes olhos castanhos. Harry estava admirado com sua inteligência e destreza. Todo bombeiro precisava de um cão, refletiu, imaginando se esse estaria à venda ou se era de propriedade particular de Roland.

Observou os fotógrafos dos jornais locais, que circundavam a cena e o prefeito, e concluiu que ajudariam como testemunhas, na hora de prender o motorista bêbado que ocasionara o incêndio.

Pobre Roland, lamentou consigo mesmo. Teria que reconstruir tudo.

- Precisa de ajuda?

Harry voltou-se ao som da voz querida, e seu coração bateu mais forte. Por certo estava cheirando à fumaça, suor e cachorros, mas desejava estreitá-la em seus braços.

Gina sorriu com meiguice, os olhos cheios de paz, e então ele soube que jamais a deixaria.

Parecia que, de repente, tudo se esclarecera e que todas as peças haviam se encaixado no devido lugar. Precisava admitir que não se apaixonara à primeira vista, mas talvez isso acontecera havia dois minutos, quando a vira sentada no meio-fio, amparando os gatinhos. Ou, quem sabe, quando ela servira de escudo no bar, e recebera o soco no olho...

Retirou as luvas e estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Ainda quer remexer no pote de biscoitos hoje à noite? - perguntou-lhe, junto ao ouvido.

Gina enlaçou-o pela cintura.

- Sem dúvida!

- Os estragos foram significativos - comentou o prefeito Collins, que se aproximara, sem perceber o interlúdio amoroso entre os dois. - A parede entre as duas lojas terá de ser reerguida.

- Foi um milagre o fogo não ter atingido a loja de Gina- comentou um dos membros do conselho.

Alheio a tudo a não ser aos olhos azuis que o fitavam, Harry só se deu conta

da conversa quando ouviu menção a Modas Weasley.

- Consertaremos tudo - disse em voz alta. Examinou o enorme buraco escuro que se formara na parede, e o São Bernardo latiu de leve, pedindo para ser solto. Harry deixou-o ir e voltou a fitar a amada.

- Gui está ótimo - disse Gina - e eu também.

- Os animais se salvaram.

- E você, Harry, está aqui comigo...

- Sim, chérie. Amo você.

- Verdade?- Harry sorriu.

- Oui.

- Repita.

- Amo você.

Ela se atirou em seus braços, agarrando-se com força, como se temesse deixá-lo partir. Harry inalou o perfume floral nos cabelos ruivos, certo de que desejava continuar a senti-lo pelo resto de sua vida.

- Detesto interrompê-los - pigarreou o prefeito - mas... o que é isto?

Com expressão confusa, estendeu para Harry algumas peças de roupa negras. Uma calcinha de cetim, cheia de rendas, e toda molhada, sutiãs transparentes, e uma cinta-liga de couro.

Harry passeou o olhar de Collins, para sua esposa, os demais membros do conselho, e, finalmente, deteve-se em Gina, a quem entregou as peças.

- Chegou a hora - murmurou ela.

Gina fitou o São Bernardo, que trouxera as peças de roupa na boca, e soube onde ele as descobrira. Acabava de delatar sua loja secreta.

O coração acelerado, por um instante sentiu o impulso de negar tudo.

- Ora! - diria com ar inocente e alegre. - Mas onde será que o cachorro descobriu isso?

Porém nesse exato momento a esposa do prefeito agarrou a calcinha de sua mão, como uma desesperada compradora de liquidação. A minúscula peça se desdobrou, revelando o detalhe de um coração vermelho de cetim, bordado na frente.

Então uma voz familiar interrompeu a cena, perguntando:

- Muitos danos?

Ao ouvir a voz de Gui, Gina largou a calcinha imediatamente, fazendo o elástico bater no nariz da primeira-dama da cidade.

O irmão mais velho se aproximava, amparado por Rony e Carlinhos, seguidos de Roland.

Além de mandões, refletiu Gina, os Weasley eram inoportunos com suas chegadas triunfais. Harry apertou-lhe a mão em sinal de solidariedade, e ela engoliu em seco.

Pegou um papel do bolso da saia, e entregou-o ao prefeito, dizendo:

- É a oportunidade certa para lhe dar isto.

- Do que se trata? - perguntou Collins.

- Um formulário pedindo para acrescentar lingerie e roupas de couro ao meu estoque.

O prefeito franziu os lábios, parecendo um Elvis Presley zangado.

- Discutimos isso há dois anos, Srta. Weasley. Uma loja de tal natureza, na rua principal da cidade...

- Oh, Franklin! Não acha que ficaria linda usando isto? Todos se voltaram para a Sra. Collins que, sem que ninguém houvesse percebido, correra para a butique ainda intacta e remexera nas caixas nos fundos. Com ar coquete, segurava na frente do busto um baby-doll transparente e cor-de-rosa.

Os olhos do prefeito quase saltaram das órbitas, sem conter a admiração.

Raciocinando rapidamente, concluiu que era função da autoridade máxima da cidade satisfazer todos os cidadãos na medida do possível... em especial sua esposa. Voltou-se para os membros do conselho e perguntou:

- O que acham, senhores?

Vendo ao vivo uma dama da cidade segurando a lingerie tão atraente, os homens sorriram com entusiasmo, cada qual pensando que adoraria ter a própria esposa na cama, usando aquela roupa tentadora.

- Aprovado! - exclamaram em coro.

Só a Sra. Markenson fez um muxoxo de desprezo, enquanto a pequena multidão em volta prorrompia em aplausos, liderados por Flash e suas motoqueiras.

- Quando pensou em apresentar esse formulário? - sussurrou Harry ao ouvido de Gina.

- Esta semana, embora tenha retardado a conversa com o prefeito porque estava muito triste, pensando em você.

Ele a abraçou com força.

- Pode ficar feliz, porque nunca mais a deixarei.

Chris se aproximou.

- Espero não estar interrompendo nada, Potter. Bom trabalho! - Voltou-se para os demais bombeiros, policiais e voluntários. - Parabéns a todos!

Harry apresentou-o à Gina.

- Chris Martin, do Corpo de Bombeiros de Atlanta. Estava de passagem por Baxter e foi de grande ajuda.

O recém-chegado apresentou um cartão de visitas para Harry.

- Sou chefe de um batalhão em Atlanta. Gostaria de propor-lhe um emprego.

Gina ficou tensa, retendo a respiração. O grande sonho de Harry estava para se tornar realidade, pensou. Os demais homens o fitavam com respeito.

- Telefone para mim - disse Chris, despedindo-se.

Harry enfiou o cartão no bolso e começou a receber os parabéns dos colegas.

Na confusão, separou-se de Gina , que aproveitou o momento para se afastar.

Sentia uma dor no peito e o coração pesado. Voltou a se sentar no meio-fio da rua, apertando as mãos, como se assim pudesse reter a breve felicidade que experimentara havia pouco.

- Por que desapareceu, chérie? - perguntou Harry, aproximando-se. Ela ergueu o rosto com relutância, vendo-o sentar-se ao seu lado na calçada

- Parabéns, Harry. Afinal conseguiu tudo que desejava. - Ele segurou-lhe a mão.

- Espero que sim. - Beijou-a de leve nos lábios. - Case-se comigo, e minha felicidade será completa.

Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Como? E Atlanta? O emprego na grande cidade? Sua carreira?

Ele afastou uma mecha de cabelos louros do rosto querido.

- Você e Baxter são tudo que desejo no mundo. Minha vida é aqui, ao seu lado.

O rosto másculo, sujo de fumaça, poeira e suor, continuava lindo, pensou Gina, e seus olhos cor de esmeralda espelhavam o futuro que teriam juntos. Haveria riscos, mas quem não passava por perigo na vida? Além disso, a felicidade que o amor lhe traria faria dela uma mulher forte e confiante, concluiu para si mesma.

- Case-se comigo - repetiu Harry. Ela sorriu.

- Oui!

* * *

><p><span>E a fic acabou ( essa história não tem epílogo) Me desculpem a demora pra postar o final, fiquei sem tempo algum na semana.<span>

Obrigado a **_YukiYuri,__ Joana Patricia, Lu Potter 17, Gabi G.W. Potter, Gisllaine Farias e Vanity nightwish_ **por comentarem e me fazerem feliz.

E obrigado a todos que lerem e não comentaram. 

Até a próxima!


End file.
